<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Fate Is Always Aligned by rrafisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148976">Our Fate Is Always Aligned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrafisa/pseuds/rrafisa'>rrafisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confused Gilbert Blythe, Confusion, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gilbert Blythe has Heart Eyes, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Mystery, Stubborn Anne Shirley, Witch Curses, i write this because i want to read it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrafisa/pseuds/rrafisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU set in 21st century where Anne found out that she have the ability to use magic but at the same time she is chased by a curse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first attempt on writing a fic which I hope will be welcome by the fandom.<br/>For the record, English is not my first language. So, if you spot any errors and mistakes please bear with me. Any critics are very much needed and if you have any idea that you think will suit with the continuation of this fic, feel free to express it in the comment:)</p><p>This fic was inspired by a movie called Beautiful Creature. But, I assured the story is so different. I will probably slip a little dialogue from the movie that I think really suits with Anne and Gilbert</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late at night and I just got back from a library when I received a call from my parents, asked me for forgiveness because they couldn’t protect me anymore and begged me to go to Prince Edward Island and find Matthew and Marilla Cuthbert, their friends from when they were young whom they trust can protect me when the time comes. I really didn’t understand. Why they say things as if they will never see me again? Why are they crying? Who the hell are Matthew and Marilla Cuthbert? Why should I go to them? And what will come? But before I could ask them all that, the line is cut off. I tried to call them again and again but I couldn’t even reach them. Not even to voicemail. I was so scared, I still am.</p><p>I waited for them to come home, but they were never back. After two days of nothing, I decided to report to the police. I told them about the phone call (lucky me, I always record every phone calls) when the police officers listened to it I was immediately directed to a secluded room and when I asked them am I in trouble, they only said “No, this is for your protection. Please, don’t worry and wait here”. <em>I’m fucking tired of all this waiting bullshit!</em> I wanted to cry and scream. This year should be the beginning of a wonderful life as a senior, I was so ready with my study I even go to the library everyday even though it is summer. But then, my parents gone missing with the most unsettling last phone call. I’m so worried for them and I’m angry at all these police for making me wait again. But I couldn’t show my temper because if I do, something will happen.</p><p>I learned when I get emotional (good or bad), things around me will move on its own, it scares me. I don’t understand how that can happen. The first time it happened was when I’m about to turn seventeen on my birthday’s eve, I was so happy in my bedroom imagining all the plans I’ve made with my friends that will happen the next day and suddenly my pillows and books around me were floating. When I realized what just happened they all dropped to the floor. I couldn’t sleep that night and the next day I got a really high fever and my birthday party was cancelled. The second some weird shit happened was when I got so vexed and sad with my crush because I saw him kissing with this cheerleader girl. I ran to the toilet and locked myself in one of the stall and silently cried there but then there was a scream and crying and some girls said “the water is floating to the ceiling!” and when I looked up all waters that are in the ceiling dropped to the floor. I’m shocked, and the next day I got that damn fever again for more than a week. The third time it happened was last night, and that was the worst from all three peculiar and eerie experiences. I still tried to call them and I just lost it and wailed to the empty living room and that caused a chaos. The weather suddenly turned into storm outside and every object are flying to every direction like there’s a typhoon inside my living room. I immediately stopped crying and so does the weather and the chaos inside my living room. I spent the night cleaning and tidying a mess that happened and decided I have to go to the police so they can help me find my parents but here I am in a 3x3 meters room with a large mirror that I know is see-through in the other room and trying so hard to control my emotion as to not make a mess.</p><p>15 minutes passed, a woman officer came and started asking me question.</p><p>“Good Morning Miss Shirley, may I call you Anne?’</p><p>“Morning, officer. Yes, you may.”</p><p>“Okay, let’s just get to the problem here. You said in your report that your parents called you two days ago which I heard already from the recording and then suddenly got cut off?”</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>“Do you know where they were gone?”</p><p>“I don’t, I wasn’t home when they left”</p><p>“Where were you?”</p><p>“I was at the library, studying” I replied curtly</p><p>“In the summer?”</p><p>“Yes, I aimed to be a valedictorian. Besides, studying is one of my hobby. If you don’t believe me, you can ask my friends and teachers” <em>stop rambling</em>, I ordered my brain.</p><p>“I believe you, Anne. Don’t be panicked I’m not here to arrest you.” She said with a weak smile, <em>how can I not be panicked? Seriously my parents are missing and this officer here treating me like I’m a freaking suspect. I regret this already I should’ve just wait at home.</em></p><p>“Okay,” I hesitated but I kept going. “to be honest officer, I don’t know what’s going on and I’m so worried for my parents. Can you help me?”</p><p>She’s not answering right away “Of course we will help you, Anne. We are currently tracking your parents’ car GPS. When we get the location we will send a team to inspect. I will be honest with you here,” she was looking at me in the eye with a worried look that makes my stomach hurt “we think that your parents might be in a serious accident or something worse. There’s been a lot of missing people reports in the past 4 months and we couldn’t find anyone on those missing list. We managed to find their belongings but the owner never been found... I’m sorry, Anne.”</p><p>I feel so lightheaded, my face must turn so pale and I think I’m about to black out because the officer stood up and walked to my side holding my shoulder and said “Anne, I need you to be strong. We’re not one hundred percent sure, it’s all just assumption. But I won’t give you false hope that’s why I told you all that. You have to be ready, Anne. Do you need to drink or eat? Have you eaten at all before you came here? it’s quite early when you got here.”</p><p>At that I suddenly remember that I haven’t eat since two days ago. “I haven’t eating anything but I drink water regularly” and hunger comes out of nowhere, <em>oh I really am fucked up</em>.</p><p>“Okay, Anne now I will move you to another room where there’s a couch so you can lay down. Do you think you can walk?”</p><p>“Yes, I think I can but can you hold me officer? At this point I don’t believe my body anymore”</p><p>“Of course, come on”</p><p>~~~</p><p>The day went on and officer Judy offer me to stay at her home because she thinks it’s not safe for me to be alone. So I wait for her in the police office. One of the officer told me they will try to find Matthew and Marilla Cuthbert because practically that was my parents’ will for me to be send to them. The officer said it won’t be that easy for me to move with Cuthbert with all the adoption rules, besides we don’t know what really happens with my parents but at least the Cuthbert must be informed. After the officer left the room, there’s a call coming to my phone. The caller is unknown and I’m actually scared to pick it up, but then I think that might be my parents calling from a new number or with a stranger’s phone. I pick it up. “Hello?” and to my dismay the voice on the other line is clearly not my parents. But he knew who I was and I never in my life hear something more devastating. “Anne, this is Matthew Cuthbert. Your parents are dead about an hour ago. Don’t tell this to the police or they will think you or me are the killer.” I’m silent for a few seconds processing his words, Matthew Cuthbert’s words that feels like a bullet through my heart. And then after I composed myself with a new realization that something wrong is really going on I speak to the phone “How do you know? Who are you? How can I be sure that you’re not the one that murder my parents? Why should I believe you?” I hissed at him.</p><p>“Hush, Anne. I know you are in the police office right now. I’m already in Toronto since last night. Your parents called asking for my help but then I couldn’t reach them anymore. I will explain everything to you, Anne. I promise. But not in the phone.”</p><p>“I don’t believe you, I can’t”</p><p>“Anne, you must know there’s something bigger that is happening right now and it’s not just about missing people. Do you think your parents didn’t know about your power?”</p><p>“WTF, who the hell are you!??”</p><p>“Like I said earlier, I will explain to you everything so you can understand but not on the phone”</p><p>His voice was really calm and I actually believed him but I’m also scared. But my gut tells me I can believe him. “Okay, come pick me in the police office because the police won’t let me go alone…”</p><p>“I’m on my way there, I will arrive in about ten minutes” I cut off the phone.</p><p>Not even ten minutes later officer Judy came with a tall man and a woman. They look old, probably in their 60s or 70s. Then officer Judy started. “Anne, this is Matthew and Marilla Cuthbert. They came and said your parents called them couple hours before your parents last called you on the same day. Matthew told us that your parents go to BC in an urgent matter and asked for you to be cared for by him and his sister. But do you by any chance know the reason why they went to BC? Is it work related or do you have any family there, Anne?” I don’t know what to say, this is all really confusing. In the span of three days my life turns upside down. I feel like I don’t know my own parents at all, as if they kept some big secret from me. I hate feeling like this, not knowing what’s going on in my own life. Oblivious to what my parents doing this whole time that cause them dead. Matthew and Marilla look at me with concern look but there is no pity in it, they must know something. I will confront them to tell me the truth. Suddenly my trains of thought got cut off by officer Judy’s voice “Anne? Are you listening to me?”</p><p>I try to look calm but my voice betrayed me. “Yes, officer. I’m sorry I’m just trying to remember if I know anything related to BC. It’ll sound weird officer but I realized I never know what my parents’ occupation was-” Matthew cut me with a loud cough and I know it’s not a real cough, I slipped. I said “was” which means I knew that my parents already dead. So I corrected myself immediately “I mean is, I’m sorry my mind is not in the right place. I haven’t meet my parents in two days. I don’t know what I’m talking about” and then it all hit me like a truck, the hurt I was carefully hide deep down in my heart before is escaping now. Tears after tears falling down on my cheeks and I try so hard to concentrate while crying as to not lose control of my emotion, it will be a chaos if I lost it and people will know about my “anomaly power”. Thankfully Marilla Cuthbert step forward and embrace me tightly while whispering to my ear “It will be alright, Anne. You’ll know what happen soon. I promise your parents to keep you safe. Your parents love you so much. It’s alright you can cry. I’ll suppressed your power” I didn’t understand what Marilla meant with the last sentences but I did just that. Crying to this stranger’s shoulder. After I got calmed. I told officer Judy that I don’t have any extended family and it was always only me and my parents since I was little. I realized I never bothered to ask my parents about that. And now I get curious and I can never ask them because they both already dead. I just want to go home so I can ask Matthew and Marilla for explanation, I feel like my head will explode because of this mystery.</p><p>~~~</p><p>After waiting for another excruciating two hours, the police confirmed that indeed my parents’ car GPS is detected somewhere in BC and a team already sent to go there.</p><p>“We already called authorities in BC to inspect first so we’re not wasting time. We will notify you as soon as we know what’s happening. For now, you can go back and wait at home since Matthew and Marilla Cuthbert willing to keep an eye on you. You think you’re going to be fine with all that, Anne?” officer Judy asked me softly while squeezing my forearm.</p><p>“Yes, thank you so much for everything officer. Good afternoon” I said with a weak smile.</p><p>“Of course, good afternoon Anne.” She then turned to Matthew and said, “Mr. Cuthbert may I speak with you before you leave?” He nodded and they both get back inside.</p><p>Marilla automatically leads me to her car and hold my hand tightly but not so much as to make it hurt. She opened the backseat door and direct me to sit inside while waiting for Matthew. It doesn’t take too long when he finally showed up and get inside the car on driver’s seat. “What did she mean by that?” Marilla suddenly ask him with such a stern voice that kind of startled me.</p><p>“Not here, Marilla. It’s not safe” with that Marilla didn’t press him any further and the ride home was spent in silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Incomplete Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is full of conversation and dialogue</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they arrived and pulled over in Anne’s driveway, she got so confused. She didn’t tell them the direction but they somehow knew where her house is. She got so angry and scared at the same time. Every questions in her head screaming to be let out.</p><p>“How do you know where my house is? This is seriously not funny! First, you told me over a phone call that my parents are dead and then you showed up uninvited, the polices are going too easy on you to take me out of there and that was actually weird and doesn’t make any sense! Now I demand to know what the hell is going on because I feel like I will crush my brain to stop working because it hurts! TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!” She yelled at them while crying and every object inside the car started to float but then Matthew did something that makes everything go back to their place, not dropping unceremoniously like it always did before when it happened. She looked at him, eyes wide, mouth agape, and blood drained from her face making her already pale skin even look more white. <em>Who are these people? </em>She thinks and stopped crying to even her breath.</p><p>“Listen, Anne… you got to believe us in order to understand everything that is going on. Yes, it won’t make any sense what we're about to tell you so you need to open your mind for this. Are you willing to trust us, Anne?” Marilla said softly. Anne knows Marilla feels annoyed because she yelled at her but Marilla is trying to be the rational one here. She looks at Anne tenderly as if to tell her through her eyes that she is not a bad person and she’s willing to help Anne indeed.</p><p>Anne feel terrible, she should’ve known better to not yell at people but she already did it and there’s no turning back from it now, she needs to apologize. Matthew look at her from the rearview mirror while smiling giving her encouragement. There is something with these two elderly that somehow makes her feel like she always knows them for so long. So, she catching her breath slowly and when it calmed she speak again. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled at you both, but I’m really terrified here. I don’t know what happened to my parents. They’re all I have” tears rolling down her cheeks. “I need an explanation, please Matthew, Marilla… I need it.”</p><p>“We will explain it, dear. Now let’s get you inside first” and so they got out of the car and walked to her house</p><p>~~~</p><p>Once they get inside, Marilla go straight to the kitchen and Matthew go upstairs. Still confused, Anne followed Marilla and saw she was making a tea for the three of them and prepare something for lunch with what she can found in the refrigerator. Anne watched her work in silence and she feel like she was in a deja vu, this clearly happened before but she couldn’t remember it at all. She kept silent, but she swears Marilla knows what she thinks because she suddenly spoke. “You know, Anne… we used to have dinner together on Christmas’s eve at Green Gables. But you don’t remember any of it. Don’t you?” <em>What does she mean?</em> She really doesn’t remember her and what the hell is Green Gables? And then her train off thoughts stopped as Marilla continue her chatter “Green Gables is my home back in Avonlea, you lived there for almost 3 years when you were still little, around 3 years old. Then when you turned 6 your parents decided to move you to a big city as to not leaving a mark in one place for too long. I told them that Avonlea is the safest place they could ever set foot on but they made their choice already and we couldn’t hold them there so we let them go, let you go. I’m so sorry, Anne. I should’ve insisted them to stay with me and Matthew in Avonlea. If they stay, if you all stay, they’re probably still alive now…” Tears streaming down her face and Anne instinctively go to her and wipe away the tears and hugged her. Anne know that Marilla knows her parents better than she did and she know that Marilla is also hurting just as much as she does.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Matthew came from upstairs with a box that she never saw before. The box is coated with a dark brown leather. It seems like the box itself is older than Anne. <em>Where did he found that box and what’s inside it?</em> She found herself thinking. He then took a seat on the dining chair followed by both women in the kitchen.</p><p>He shared a look with Marilla and she nodded to him and he began to speak. “Anne, this must be very confusing for you,” I shrugged and mumbling a small <em>yes.</em> “Well, let me start from the beginning, we met your parents 19 years ago when they first arrived in Canada. We knew immediately that they are like <em>us</em>. Your father approached us first and introduced himself and then his bride. Walter and Bertha Shirley a newly-wed from Scotland.” He said with a distant look on his face. “The reason why you don’t have any extended family here is because your parents left them when they come to Canada. As far as I know you have a couple of cousins but even if we can track them, they probably wouldn’t be any help for you.”</p><p>He went silent for a few moments.</p><p>“When your mother got pregnant she tried to contact her family back in Scotland but they don’t want to partake in your life.” Matthew must see that Anne’s whole body goes stiff and he stopped momentarily to give her time to process.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t they want to get to know me?” She asked him with tears threatening to fall down. Marilla take her hand and squeeze it gently and she squeezed back.</p><p>Matthew answered carefully. “It’s because there is curse Anne. Hundreds of years ago, a curse is made for us <em>The Potes</em>. We were cursed so that we can’t marry a fellow <em>Potes</em>. We can only marry humans. Your parents fell in love and took that risk by marrying each other knowing well enough of the consequences that they might get killed someday and so do you.” His face scrunched and brows furrowed together.</p><p>Feeling his brother hesitant Marilla cutting in before Matthew can speak another word. “But we won’t let that happen, Anne. There is a way to break that curse”</p><p>“Yes, Anne. There is a way but this is quite hard to achieve almost impossible I daresay, but we will find a way so don’t you worry, we promised your parents to keep you safe and we’re planning on doing that. Do you have any question, Anne?” He smiled at her but she can tell that he was actually terrified with all this curse thing.</p><p>She nodded but kept silent for a minute before she finally asked. “Matthew, why are we cursed? What happened in the past that made us got cursed?”</p><p>“Humans and <em>Potes </em>were living in harmony in the past and that changed because of a tragedy.” He trailed off then continue. “There was a <em>Potes </em>named Avalon. She was one of the <em>Potes </em>who had a special power that connected directly to the nature. There was only 14 <em>Potes </em>in total at the time that possessed this enormous power. Most of the <em>Potes </em>can only move things around them or hear a sound from a far distance. But Avalon and the other 13 <em>special Potes</em> can do more than what ordinary <em>Potes </em>ever could. They could change the weather, controlling elements: water, fire, wind, earth, healing minor illness and so on. People acknowledged Avalon as the most powerful from all the other 13. Besides from her power, everyone loved her because she always helped not only with her power but also with compassion whether it was <em>Potes </em>or Human she never discriminated. One day she fell in love with an ordinary human named Finlay they got married after months of building a romance from years of friendship. They had a beautiful twin boy and girl named Hamish and Elspeth.</p><p>“Avalon was so happy with her little family that she didn’t realized one of the 14 <em>special Potes </em>was envy her. Her name was Marion. She fell in love with Finlay when they were teenager. When she was 19, Marion left the village to helped other village that got hit by a plague. After almost 3 years away she came back to her village with the news of Finlay’s being a married man and also a father to a twin. Marion felt betrayed. She tried to let go but she couldn’t because she had fell in love with Finlay as long as she can remember and she was so sure that Finlay reciprocated. She confronted him and asked for an explanation on why he betrayed her. The truth was Finlay always the gentleman and a good person at heart loved Marion but not in a romantic way, however Marion took it all wrong. Finlay felt so guilty for leading her on. He confessed to Marion ever since they were young not even a teenager Finlay was always had been in love with Avalon. Consumed by jealousy, Marion thought that Avalon bewitched Finlay with her power. She then decided if Finlay couldn’t and wouldn’t love her back then no one can received his love either, she hates Avalon and she wants her to suffer with broken heart just like what she feels when Finlay decided to choose Avalon. So, Marion made a plan to defile Finlay’s reputation.” Matthew stopped, take a sip of his tea.</p><p>“What did she do, Matthew? Anne asked him, perturbed.</p><p>Matthew take a few moments to composed himself before speaking again. “She did a bad thing, unforgivable thing if you’re asking about my opinion.” Then he went silent and look at Marilla to inform her that she better took over for the rest of the story (<em>history</em>).</p><p>Marilla nodded her agreement and started. “Indeed, it was a bad thing. But she was not a bad person, Anne. You should know that. Jealousy is a really dangerous thing, especially if you trapped in it. Marion was one of a good friend of Avalon, that is why Avalon never thought that Marion held a grudge for her. Aside from jealousy, Marion also felt anger towards Finlay. She was lost and bad energy took over her common sense. Like Matthew said earlier, Marion plotted a bad scenario so that Finlay reputation ruined. She got some helped from the other 5 special <em>Potes </em>who apparently hated Avalon. They were extremist that believe human didn’t deserve all the help that <em>The Potes </em>provided for them. They also envy her for her achievements and for all the power she possessed and wasted it for humans. Marion and the other 5 <em>Potes</em> spread a slander against Finlay, what was the slander? We never know, new generation of <em>Potes </em>never get told of the slander by the generation who witnessed it. Said that it was for the best in hope that it will never happened again. But the outcome of the slender was really atrocious. Both human and potes were tricked to believe what Marion said. One night in winter everyone came to Avalon and Finlay’s house and killed Finlay in spot. His body were hang upside down in the sacred tree where Avalon and him were united in a marriage bond. Ava-”</p><p>Anne suddenly cut her. “Wait, he died? People killed him without asking first whether what accused to him was right or not?!” She furrowed her brows and feel like all her blood flowed to her face and she was sure her face is as red as a tomato.</p><p>“Yes, Anne. Remember this happened hundred years ago, everything was different back then. May I continue?” Anne nods and looked at Marilla with concentration.</p><p>“Avalon that at the time was coming home from visiting her parents’ house with her two babies got home to a house that was already on fire. She was panicked, thought that her husband probably still inside but then she heard voices, raged voices from the sacred tree. She ran there and was welcomed by the view of her husband’s body hanging upside down in the sacred tree. She was shocked and terrified, she screamed and a storm came making all of the people that executed Finlay with no mercy realized that they were making a mistake. Thunder struck the sacred tree making it burned so wildly. Scared for their lives, people started rambling and told Avalon what happened and Avalon heard enough to know who were the mastermind of her husband’s death. Roots from the sacred tree got out from under the ground and immediately strangled 6 necks. After asking the 6 people of why they did it and got the answers from the ability that only Avalon can do, <em>mind control</em>, the roots broke their necks.” Marilla stopped to breathe and drink her tea before continue. “Avalon realized that the power of special <em>Potes </em>can be dangerous so she did what she thought was right. She casted a cursed that said ‘<em>I, Avalon, sending this curse to all the potes in the world so that never be any pure marriage of potes as to not make any other special potes, if ever marriage happen between two potes, death shall follow them wherever they go. The only way to break this curse ONLY IF a special potes that come from my lineage to marry an ordinary human who is also my descendant. This cursed will haunt you all potes for hundreds of years!</em>’ With that she disappeared with her babies. Never been found. People said that Avalon hide and changed her appearance so no one can recognize them, some believe that she already died with her babies. But no one really knows for sure. Following the tragedy, potes and human had a lot of conflict that led to human not knowing that such thing as magic and curse and potes are real.”</p><p>The three of them fell silent and process everything slowly, minutes passed and Anne finally spoke. “There is something that I don’t quite understand. Why did Avalon curse us? Why didn’t she want any other special potes to be born?”</p><p>“Because she was scared of her own power, Anne.” Matthew answered her.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“You see, Avalon blamed herself for her husband’s death.”</p><p>“Did she explicitly said that?”</p><p>“No, but that’s what us and the keeper believe in.” Matthew answered her with finality.</p><p>“What is the <em>keeper</em>?” Anne asked.</p><p>“The keeper are humans that knows about us. They are the ones that keep all the important books and inscription. Much more like a librarian.” Matthew sighed and put his hand on his face, rubbing his brows.</p><p>Anne contemplate whether to ask any more questions or not because it seems like Matthew and Marilla needs to rest. But then she remembers they already promised her to explain everything and she doesn’t want to waste more time. If this cursed really exist and her life is in danger, she needs to understand it. Everything. “Do you know any keeper?”</p><p>“Yes, there are two women back in Avonlea who are a keeper. Mary and Muriel. I think you will love them once you move with us.” Matthew said with a small smile.</p><p>The idea of moving away making her nervous, but that is a thing that can be think about later. “Okay… You said that a special <em>Potes </em>born from a pure marriage, right? Does that mean <em>I am </em>a special <em>Potes</em>?”</p><p>“Yes, Anne. You are not the first ever special <em>Potes </em>that born after the tragedy. But you are the oldest ever survived and still alive as far as we are aware of. We must ask Mary or Muriel to check on the archived to make sure.” Marilla is now the one that answer the question.</p><p>“If Avalon told everyone how to break the curse. Why hasn’t it break yet? Why not just married the descendants of Avalon?” <em>This question will be the last for today. </em>She made a mental note.</p><p>“It’s not that easy, Anne. First of all, Avalon went missing and covered her real identity so no one will recognize her. Second, if they do find Avalon and her descendant in the past and force them to marry so the curse break it will be like forcing an incest. And incest is really opposed by <em>Potes</em>.” Marilla explained simply.</p><p><em>Of course, this is Avalon that we are talking about here, Anne. The last greatest Potes. She must be clever too.</em> She thought to herself. <em>Well, it won’t do, I have to ask a couple more question then we are done for today.  </em>She scratched the earlier mental note and ask the next question. “So, if I want to break this curse. I have to marry a man that have the same ancestors as me but with no clue as how to find him?”</p><p>“Yes, you could say that.” Marilla lower her gaze, thinking.</p><p>“How am I supposed to know if he’s <em>the one </em>if I don’t even know how to search for him?” Anne spat. She felt dizzy with all this burdens. She doesn’t want to die yet. She has dreams she wants to fulfil she wants to make her parents proud of her. And then she realized she haven’t asked about her parents. Where are the bodies? “OH MY GOD! Where are my parents’ bodies, Matthew?!”</p><p>Matthew jolt from his seat, perplexed by this sudden outburst. “The ones that died because of the curse will be vanish with no bodies left behind.”</p><p>“But what killed them? how did they die?”</p><p>“Human will call it hallucination. The one that got cursed will act like there is something chasing them. but to a human eyes there is nothing. We <em>Potes</em>, can see it. It looks like a man with a really long black robes and red eyes beneath it.”</p><p>“Like a grim reaper?”</p><p>“That is the closest comparison, yes like that.”</p><p>“I saw it, once.” Anne’s body started to shake. Realization dawns on her and she is scared. She saw it. She taught that was a cool cosplayer with a glasses that emanated a red light.</p><p>“When, Anne? Where?” Matthew asked with a shock.</p><p>“It was a week ago, I was about to walked back home when I saw it across the street in front of the library. That was also the time when my mom and dad started to act weird. They won’t spend time with me and always got home late. Exhausted.”</p><p>“They tried to protect you,” Matthew paused for a second. “They must be thought that they can lead it as far away as they could from you. And it ended in BC. It always killed the parents first.”</p><p>“Matthew, Marilla… I think I need to lay down. This is all too much to process in just one day. I still have questions though but I will take a rest for now. Please, make yourself at home. You can use any room upstairs to sleep. Good night…”</p><p>“Goodnight, Anne.” They say in unison.</p><p>~~~</p><p>When Anne lay down in her bed, tears started to roll on her cheeks even though she doesn’t have any energy left to cry. She thinks about everything that been told to her. It all sounds like a fiction novel she read last year. But the difference is, it is real and it is happening. She wanted to deny it, she wanted to think that this was all just a really cool nightmare about magic. But she can’t. she knows it’s real because she pinched her wrist the whole day it must be turned blue now. And it is hurt.</p><p>She lay on her bed like that for thirty minutes more until she’s fallen asleep. Dreaming about her parents and how happy she was with them.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Downstairs, both Matthew and Marilla started to make some plans on how to get Anne away from Toronto as soon as possible. But remembering today’s event, Marilla asked Matthew about what did he talked about with officer Judy who coincidentally is a <em>Potes.</em></p><p>“What did you talked about with the officer?” Marilla suddenly change the topic of the discussion.</p><p>“She said that curse is still in BC and we need to take Anne as soon as possible as far away as we can from Toronto. She will help with the adoption. What we need to do is find the will that Walter and Bertha made before they die. It will make it easier for the adoption process.” Matthew answered while rummaging through a drawer in the working room.</p><p>“Can’t we just foster her first?” Marilla come up with an idea but from the look on Matthew’s face she knows that it wasn’t a good idea.</p><p>“Yes, we can. But it will be temporary, Marilla. We need to make sure that Anne will always stay with us. If we foster her the system can ruin it at any time. If we careless, she’ll be gone and we don’t want that.” His face suddenly light-up as he read one of the papers that he found inside of the drawer. “She is a lucky girl, Marilla. We can take her home tomorrow.”</p><p>When Marilla looked at the paper, she couldn’t hold her sobs and says in a chocked voice. “Yes, let’s bring her home.” With a smile on her face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Avalon:  literally meaning "the isle of fruit [or apple] trees"<br/>Finlay: a boy's name of Irish and Gaelic origin, and the meaning of Finlay is "fair-haired courageous one"<br/>Elspeth: a feminine given name, which is the Scottish form of Elizabeth. It means "chosen by God" or "consecrated by God".<br/>Hamish: a boy's name of Scottish origin meaning "supplanter". Just as Seamus/Seumus is Irish for James, Hamish is the Scottish form</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Welcome Home, Anne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Anne woke up to a really delicious smell of cooking. She went downstairs and found Marilla in the kitchen. Marilla turned her back and when she sees Anne standing at the entrance of the kitchen with her hair tangled from sleep, she smiles lovingly to the girl and offer her a breakfast.</p><p>“Morning, Anne. What do you want for breakfast? Eggs and bacon or toast? Or do you want something else? I can make it for you as long as the ingredients are available.” She said while gesturing Anne to take a seat.</p><p>“Morning to you too, Marilla. I think I’ll have both, I’m quite hungry.” Anne said sheepishly. She looked around and couldn’t find Matthew. “I’m sorry, I should be the one that preparing breakfast since you are my guest but I woke up late. Where’s Matthew?</p><p>Marilla smiled and put a plate full of food in front of Anne. “Don’t worry, Anne. This thing will happen every day when you move with us to Green Gables. Matthew went to your parents’ lawyer to take care of the adoption, we found their will last night and we want to make sure that is the legal will. We can’t stay here for too long. We think you can move with us today if everything works out well. So, after breakfast we need to pack your things. The essential ones like your clothes and school stuff. Will that be alright with you? I’m sorry we’re not discussing this first with you but we need to be fast. I hope you understand our reasoning.” She said warily but maintain the warm smile on her face.</p><p>Anne returned the smile and nodded. “It’s okay, Marilla. I understand completely and I know it will happen eventually more sooner than later. Besides, you both do all this for my safety and I can’t thank you enough for your kindness and willingly to take me in even though you don’t have to and dthish bweakfwest, oh my goodneyss it taysted so good!” she blabbering, her eyes wide as she took a spoonful of eggs in between talking.</p><p>And then she went silent, tears started to pooling in the corner of her eyes as she remembering her mom’s cooking. She missed it. She missed having breakfast with her parents. She missed them. she cried and Marilla rushed towards her and take her in an embrace. Caressing her hair slowly.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Marilla. I-it’s just… I miss them… I-I miss my mom’s cooking even if it was not as good as yours I admit but still, her cooking was the best in the world be-because it was her who made it. I-I’m sorry I cry.”</p><p>“Oh sweetheart, it’s okay to cry for them. you have all the right to cry or even scream. But I want to make sure that you know if you ever need someone to cry to, I will be by your side, Matthew too.” She said in a soft voice. “Just let it out, Anne. It will be alright. I’m here.”</p><p>And so she did just what she’s told. Crying in her shoulder. But now, this woman that hold her is not a stranger anymore.</p><p>~~~</p><p>While putting her clothes into her big deep blue suitcase and books into the card box, Anne thinking about the box that Matthew brought from upstairs the night before. She saw that box in the dining table when she ate breakfast this morning. She made a mental note to ask Matthew about the box tomorrow. A soft knock on her bedroom door pulled her from her thoughts. When she lifted her head and saw Matthew stand in the doorway, she invited him in and he took a seat on the edge of her bed.</p><p>“Hello, Anne.” He said to her.</p><p>“Hello, Matthew. How’s the meeting with the lawyer?” She asked him while raised herself to take another pile of her clothes in the dresser.</p><p>“It went well. The will that I found last night was a copy of the original legal will that is kept by your parents’ lawyer. He informed me that adoption will be taken care by him and you can come with us today to fly back to Avonlea.”</p><p>Anne have mixed feelings when she heard what Matthew said. She feels happy that even though she’s now an orphan, she immediately found a new family. She also feels afraid of having to move to a foreign place. As long as she can remember, she never strayed far away from Toronto. She never even went out of country. What if the people there are not welcoming? Will she ever find a friend there?</p><p>She always got teased and bullied for her <em>unique </em>looks at school by the pretty girls. Her two close friends Lucy and Daryl always told her that she got teased and bullied because they felt envy and threaten by her. So, they attack her physical appearance to make her self-esteem low. It’s not like there was no boy that interested in her. Sure, there are some nice boys trying to date her but she always had her eyes for her crush only, who turned out to be a dickhead, what a waste of 3 years. Imagine if she allows herself to be wooed by those boys that <em>actually tried</em> to gain her attention, she probably already have several exes by now.</p><p>She never dated anyone in her 17 years of living in this world, and she will never understand what to be envy about her. Isn’t that all what popular girls care about? So with that, she never believed what her two friends told her.</p><p>She has a bright red hair that thankfully slowly turning to the shade of auburn since last year, she loves her hair because her mom’s hair was also red but sometimes it catches too many unwanted attention and that makes her uncomfortable. Freckles scattered all around her skin. Her dad always told her that her freckles looks like a constellation. In fact, it was one of the reason he fell in love with her mom who also had lots of freckles, every time she heard her dad told her stories of the building romance between him and her mom before they married, she always felt warm and hoping that one day she will find someone that will love her as much as her dad loved her mom. Her forehead is a little too wide but she always said to herself it was the consequences of having a big smart brain.</p><p>Even though she has a positive opinion about her most teased and bullied traits, she couldn’t quite stop feeling anxious of the sudden change in her life that requires her to meet new people.</p><p>Suddenly, Anne remembered what Marilla said in the kitchen yesterday about her had lived for 3 years in Avonlea. “Matthew, is it true that my parents and I once lived in your house?” she asked enthusiastically. “What is it called again?” she stopped, remembering the name of the house, when she remembered she exclaimed happily. “Oh yeah, Green Gables!”</p><p>Matthew chuckled quietly seeing Anne so eager and seems interested with his home. “Did Marilla told you about that?” she nodded. “Well, yes you were. Your parents had a job near Avonlea so we offered them to stay with us instead of buying or renting a house. Besides we got enough bedrooms. They insisted on paying the rent but we declined it. Marilla and I considered your parents as our family so there’s no need for them to pay us when we were happy enough by just them staying with us.”</p><p>“Why, don’t I remember any of it? I was old enough to remember when I moved from Avonlea but I couldn’t remember anything, Matthew.” She finally asked the question that’s been nagging her since yesterday.</p><p>“Because your parents made you forget.” Matthew said as if that was the most normal thing to do when you move your house.</p><p>“But why? Why did they made me forget? Were there any bad memories there that I wouldn’t like to remember?” Anne asked him in confusion, her brows furrowed.</p><p>Matthew calmly answered. “Oh, no. in fact it was the contrary of that. You loved staying in Green Gables so much and when your parents told you about the move out you got so angry and threw a tantrum. My barn was almost had a hole on its roof because of your power cut loose and you have no control of it. I have to make you sleep in order to save my barn.” He snickering, reminiscing the old days.</p><p>“I did <em>what</em>?” feel more relax and actually laugh hearing his story. “So I can use magic when I stayed at Green Gables?”</p><p>“Yes, you were a natural.” He said this with a smile tugging on his face. “We used to sit on the grass for hours playing with your little magic. You used to make a crown flowers by just twirling your little finger, like this…” He twirled his finger to the air. I giggled at that. “But, making you forget was necessary decision to keep you safe. Your parents’ logic, not mine nor Marilla’s.”</p><p>“Nor I what?” Marilla said while entering the room and set a tray with snacks and 3 glasses of lemonade.</p><p>“Thank you, Marilla.” Anne said.</p><p>“Oh, I was just told Anne here about her time when she stayed at Green Gables. And the reason she couldn’t remember any of it and how that decision was made by her parents’ because they insisted on moving to a big city and I said to her that it wasn’t our logic.”</p><p>A little “o” forming on Marilla’s lips then she added. “It was so sad to see you go and you won’t even remember us. I was so disappointed with Bertha and Walter for making such decision. But in the end I relent because after all your parents must wanted what was best for you then and we respect them. So we let you all go.” she shrugged took a sit on the floor and started helping Anne with the books.</p><p>It pains Anne to see Marilla sad and she doesn’t even remember what the older woman was talking about. So she tried to ease the atmosphere by saying “Well, you both are trapped with me now for the rest of your life. There’s no turning back from it. I am a very talkative person even in my 17 years of age and I hope you guys would not mind that.” she said cheerily that resulted with the both of the elderly laughing heartily.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“I think I’m all set, Marilla.” Anne said while looking around her room.</p><p>“You sure? Matthew will be back next month to pack and move other things that we don’t bring today but I want you to pack everything that you’ll need to start school. Best check it again, in case you missed something. I’ll go downstairs. If you done here we can head out early to grab lunch outside and then we head straight to the police office before we go to the airport. How’s that sound?” Marilla asked her.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll check it again. Can we go to this Italian resto near the library that I always come to? I used to eat there with my parents and friends. I want to eat it again for the last time before I left.” She asked hopeful.</p><p>Marilla smiled then nodded. “Of course, we left in an hour. Go check your things and get yourself ready.” With that Marilla left the room.</p><p>Anne do as she told and check her list to make sure she’s not leaving any essential items that she will need the most when school started. After making sure that everything is packed and ready, she decided to FaceTime her friends to notify them that she will move out from Toronto. She first sent a message to the group chat.</p><p>
  <strong>NYCutestNerds</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(12:21) Anne: hey, you guys free?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(12:21) Lucy: HOLY SHIT YOU FINALLY SHOWED UP. WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU???</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(12:21) Daryl: thank goodness youre not dead! Yeah I’m free, wanna hang out?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(12:22) Lucy: yeah me too. Lets meet up on the park, have a lil picnic before school start!!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(12:22) Anne: cant, sorry. But I really need to facetime u guys.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(12:22) Daryl: sure, call away</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(12:22) Lucy: kk</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Dialing…</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Hey guys” Anne started when her friends’ faces popped on the screen of her phone.</p><p>“Hey, where have you been? We’ve been worried, girl…” Daryl answered her.</p><p>“Do you have a boyfriend? You neglected us because of him, don’t you?” Lucy added teasingly.</p><p>Anne sighed, she actually doesn’t know how to tell her friends about her sudden leave. She rubbed her face with her left palm and took a deep breath. “Before I tell you both something, you gotta promise not to scream or mad at me. Promise me!” she pointed out her pinky to the screen and demand her friends to do the same.</p><p>“Okaaaay… Anne you’re being weird and you are always weird but this time is very unsettling.” Lucy pointed her pinky while talking. Her brows furrowed in concern.</p><p>“Promise.” Daryl pointed his pinky as well and the three of them locked it to the air. “Now, spit it out, Anne. What’s up?”</p><p>“I’m going to move to Prince Edward Island today.” Her friends stayed silent. Anne expecting all kinds of swearing will be thrown for her or laughter saying that she’s joking. But certainly, silent is not what she thought will occurred. “Guys?”</p><p>“Are you joking right now? Is this some kind of a prank, Anne? Because I’ll be honest with you it is not funny!” Lucy spat with a calm voice that made Anne shiver.</p><p>“It is not… there’s something happened and I have to move-” Anne tried to explain but was cut off by Daryl.</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait. Anne, this is confusing. You got to tell us what happened and why are you moving so sudden? Were you already planning to move since the last time we met? It was only a week since we last saw you. You seemed pretty content planning all the stuff that we will do once school start. What changes? What happened?” Daryl stressed out.</p><p>“Okay, okay. I’ll explain. I don’t have much time though. I have to go in about an hour. So you guys don’t cut me while I speak. Understand?”</p><p>She saw her friends nodded, then she started explaining things that happened for the past 4 days since her parents gone missing save from the <em>Potes, </em>magic and curse.</p><p>“So, your parents are missing 4 days ago and now you will be adopted by your parents’ old friends? What did the police say? Why are you letting them adopt you when you don’t even know about your parents’ condition? Are you out of your mind, Anne?” Lucy tried to reasoning what Anne just told her.</p><p>“Anne, this is crazy. How’d you know if these people that will take you are a good person? They could be a serial killer, Anne!” Daryl added.</p><p>“Believe me, guys. This is all is as confusing to me as it is to you both. But I trust Matthew and Marilla. There’s also a will that my parents’ made that says I have to be adopted by them if ever something happen to my parents. Besides, I’m going to be still in Canada. You can visit me in Avonlea once I settled there and we can FaceTime every-”</p><p>Anne was suddenly cut off by Lucy.</p><p>“Anne, it’s not about that. But what about your parents’ they could still be out there, alive. You just gonna leave without knowing for sure that they’re safe? Come on, Anne. This makes no sense, you moving away to the other side of the country is just absurd when what you have to do is searching for your parents!” Lucy said, face red, eyes glassy, clearly holding a tears from falling down.</p><p>“You hear her, Anne. I completely agree with Lucy and I rarely agree with her. You are being unreasonable here. We worried about you, Anne.” Daryl back up Lucy’s statement.</p><p>“I know this all sounds confusing and makes no sense. But I need you to trust me, okay? This is the right thing to do.” Anne glanced at her clock. “Listen, I don’t have much time left. I’ll head out to the Italian place to eat with Matthew and Marilla in 15. After that we will go to the police to take care of some other things and then we’ll head to the airport. I really wish you guys could come to bid me farewell whether in Italian, police station or airport. You guys choose and let me know, okay? I love you both but I really gotta go now.”</p><p>As if to help Anne to get out of the conversation, Matthew step inside the room and asked “Anne, you ready yet? We better go now. Our flight is 5pm but we don’t know how long it will take in the police station so we better hurry.”</p><p>“Oh yes, Matthew I’m ready. Just give me a minute or two and I’ll be down.” Anne said looking up from her phone screen.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll take your things downstairs.” He said and start taking her suitcase and her smaller boxes.</p><p>“Are we okay here? I really need to go.” Anne look at her friends little faces in the screen.</p><p>Daryl sighed, and Lucy starting to cry. “We’re okay, I’ll pick up Lucy and we will meet you at the Italian, yeah?” both Lucy and Anne nodded. With that they say their ‘see yous’ and the FaceTime ended.</p><p>~~~</p><p>She ate with Matthew, Marilla, Lucy and Daryl at the Italian resto.</p><p>Daryl interrogating Matthew and Marilla was really funny. She loves him like a brother. If a stranger see Anne and Daryl walk together without Lucy they must thing that Anne and him are dating. But the truth is Daryl is gay. Only Anne and Lucy knows about this.</p><p>Lucy on the other hand being very quiet unlike her usual days where she can’t stop talking about the latest fashion trends or cute boys that she thinks flirts with her. She held Anne’s hand tightly and Anne knows she will cry if she opens her mouth so Anne didn’t pester and just gave a little squeeze soothingly.</p><p>At the police station they decided to wait in the car as to give Anne some privacy.</p><p>Anne sat down on the chair next to Marilla while Matthew stand near the window. They are waiting for officer Judy to come to explain about the car in BC. after 15 minutes of waiting, officer Judy came inside the room and started to talk with no unnecessary chit-chat, understand that Anne, Matthew and Marilla have to flight to catch.</p><p>“Afternoon, to you all. Please take a seat.” She said</p><p>“Afternoon, officer. So what did you found out about the car?” Anne asked her.</p><p>“As expected from our talk yesterday, Anne. Your parents are nowhere to be found. I’m sorry. The car is totally wrecked. It hit a tree in some deserted highway. No trace of blood, nothing. It was like the car was going on its own and hit the tree.” She looked at Anne sympathetically. “I assumed Matthew has already told you that I am also a <em>Potes, </em>has he?”</p><p>“Yes, he told me when we arrived in this room earlier before you came.” Anne answered matter of factly.</p><p>“That means you already know what happens to your parents, right?” she asked carefully.</p><p>Anne only nodded and wipes the tears that falling down on her cheeks. Officer Judy took her hand and clasped it with both of hers. “I’m so sorry for your loss. I truly am. What you need to do right now is go with Matthew and Marilla to PEI and take care of yourself. I will pray for you, Anne. I hope you’ll find a way to break the curse.” She said with a thin smile and almost cry herself.</p><p>Anne nodded and returned her smile. After 20 minutes of discussing. Officer Judy allowing Anne, Matthew and Marilla to leave. Before they stepped out of the room, Anne stopped and asked the officer. “Officer Judy, you said to me yesterday that people started missing since 4 months ago. Are these missing people also related to the curse?”</p><p>Officer Judy hesitate for a while and look at Matthew, he nods and that’s the only encouragement she needs to answer Anne. “Well, yes. But missing people is actually always a thing, not only since 4 months ago but way long before that. Most of them are <em>Potes. </em>That is why this missing anomaly is not really announced to the public since the family asking for it to be confidential. I told you 4 months was because the numbers of missing people in that span of time is the highest in the last 20 years. The police already familiar with this type of missing people, some of them even know about the <em>Potes</em>.”</p><p>“We can tell about <em>our </em>existence to human?” Anne asked feeling excited knowing that she can let her friends know about her.</p><p>“Well, yes you can. But you have to be sure that you can trust them with this secret. Modern humans are dangerous unlike in the past. They get greedy. Remember that, Anne.” She said with an assuring smile.</p><p>Anne nodded and hug the officer goodbye said her thank you before she left the police station with Matthew and Marilla.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Anne, Matthew, Marilla, Lucy and Daryl arrived at Toronto Pearson Airport 30 minutes before departure. While waiting. Suddenly Lucy blurted something unexpected.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Anne.” She said looking down at her hands fiddling the strap of her purse.</p><p>“Whatever for?” Anne asked, feel amused at her friend looking so vulnerable.</p><p>“I wasn’t always nice to you, you know. I even bullied you in grade 10 so that I can fit in with the popular girls.” Tears of embarrassment rolling down her face.</p><p>“Lucy, dear, look at me.” Anne ordered her. “you have nothing to apologize for, you yourself were just like me in grade 10. You are not gonna do all that if it’s not because of them told you to do so. Am I right?”</p><p>“Well, yes… but still, it wasn’t the right thing to do. I regret it every day. I was so horrible to you but you accepted me when they tossed me. Even when we started to be friends I still embarrassed to walk with you at the hallway. I was a shitty person before I met you and Daryl. Thank you, both of you. You changed me.” She cried her eyes out. Anne and Daryl laugh at this and embrace her in a group hug.</p><p>“What’s with this sudden outburst?” Anne let out a breathy laugh. “Hey, hey Lucy you are saying this as if we never going to see each other again. What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Anne. I have a bad feeling about you moving away. What will happen to me, who will be my friend?” she pleaded.</p><p>“Are you forgetting me, Luce?” Daryl asked her feigning offended.</p><p>“Of course not, you silly!” she chuckled, patted his arm playfully. “but you’re not Anne. It will be different without her. We’ve spent almost 3 years together. And then suddenly she is moving so far away.” She turns her attention back to Anne. “I’m sorry, Anne… it’s suck to let you go. I’ll miss you”</p><p>Anne look and smile at her friends lovingly. “I will miss you more, both of you. Thank you for being my friends and understand me so much. Please pray that I’ll find a friend as good as you guys. I’m gonna need that so much.”</p><p>Daryl took Anne’s hand and look at her in the eyes. “I already did, and I will pray for you every day. Be safe, Anne and I’ll miss you too.”</p><p>The three friends hug together when an announcement tells the gate is already opened for the departure to Charlottetown. They bid their goodbyes and see yous. Anne walked away from her friends and turned her back once more to waved her goodbyes. When she’s already passing the gate and sure her friends can’t she her anymore she wipes away her tears that she can no longer hold and raise her head with confidence. <em>You can do this, Anne!</em> She told herself.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Inside the plane Anne took the seat beside the window. Matthew was busy with putting their smaller things that can be put into the cabin when Marilla made a phone call.</p><p>“Hello, Jerry. We just boarded. Are you busy?” she stopped, listening to the person on the other side of the line. “you can pick us up, then?” she paused “okay, thank you Jerry. We will meet you in 2 hours. Bye!” she cut the phone call and turn it off.</p><p>“Who is Jerry?” Anne asked Marilla while choosing a movie to watch.</p><p>“He is our neighbor, he works with Matthew on the field in summer and the garage when school terms start. He is very good at teasing, but he did it in a loving way. Never meant it to hurt anyone. He’s a goofy person. He is also on the same year as you. You both will get along but I think will have lots of fight too. He stays often at Green Gables rather than his own house. Sometimes I think he’s a Cuthbert more than a Baynard” She explained it to Anne with a teasing smile.</p><p>“Okay, I’m looking forward to meet him.” She smiled.</p><p>When they take off, Anne looked down from the window and whispered “Goodbye, Toronto. I’ll miss you” with tears in her eyes.</p><p>~~~</p><p>2 hours later, Anne arrived at the airport in Charlottetown. A tall boy waving and calling at Matthew and Marilla. His voice sounds like a French accent. “Matthew, Marilla! Over here!” he exclaimed with a smile.</p><p>“There you are!” Marilla said with a smile.</p><p>They walked over to where he waits for them. This boy looked handsome <em>and </em>tall. Anne can see from the glint of his eyes that he is an individual full of mischief. Before Anne can register what happen, she was wrapped with his long hands. He let go and said. “You must be, <em>Ann</em>! I’m Jerry Baynard, nice to meet you and welcome to PEI!” he grinned widely.</p><p>Anne giggled and replied. “I am, but its<em> Anne </em>with an E. Nice to meet you too, Jerry. Please go easy with this new girl. I was warned that you are the king of teasing! And thank you for the warm welcome hug”</p><p>“No worries, I may be a teasing king. But I am not a bully. If anyone messing around with you, I’ll kick their asses!” he winked at her making her blush then he laughed out loud and turned his attention to Matthew and Marilla. After saying their hellos the four of them walk to the parking lot and drive to Avonlea.</p><p>~~~</p><p>When they arrived in Avonlea, they decided to have a dinner outside considering Marilla must be tired and making her cook is not an option. They finished dinner around 9pm and continue their drive to Green Gables.</p><p>Anne feel so nervous, anticipating something but she doesn’t know what. When they pulled over on the driveway, Anne’s heart beating so fast, her palms are sweating and she didn’t dare to move from her seat. Matthew looked at her and smile reassuringly before opening the car door for her. She finally built up the courage to step out from the car. One look to the house and suddenly a wave of memories hit her. Tears streaming down her face. Marilla shared a concern look with her brother while Jerry standing awkwardly and keep his mouth shut.</p><p>A laughter suddenly come out from Anne’s mouth and replace the sobbed, she looks at Matthew then to Marilla with a huge smile on her face, she was beaming at them. “You alright, Anne? Is something the matter?” Matthew asked carefully.</p><p>“I’m fine, I am so fine.” Cries and laughter mix together making Anne look like a crazy person.</p><p>“Then why are you crying <em>and </em>laughing?” Marilla asked incredulously.</p><p>Anne laugh some more before answering. “Because I’m home… Matthew, Marilla… I missed you so much, long time no see.” She smiled at them and wiping her tears away.</p><p>Marilla’s jaw hanging in disbelief then she asked. “Anne… you remember?” Anne nodded. “Are you serious, child?” She nodded again and before she realized anything else, Matthew and Marilla wrapping their arms around her and cry.</p><p>“Welcome home, Anne.” Matthew whispering to her ear and she smile, feeling like she finally can breathe again after the loss of her parents.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh wow, that was a lot. if my brain function properly, Gilbert, Diana and Cole will enter in the next Chapter:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. New Beginning and Unexpected Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne had imagined what Green Gables look like since she was told that she’ll move there. But when she arrived and saw the <em>real </em>Green Gables it makes her overwhelmed with feelings she can’t quite grasp. She suddenly hit by memories that she had forgotten. Her imagination was pale compared to the real thing. It was already dark but Anne can see the beauty of Green Gables. Just as she remembered, it feels magical. The green roof makes it looks like it was covered with a moss under the moonlight. The kind of roof she’d imagine when she reads a fairy tales. What an enchanting house.</p><p>The vast cornfield can be seen from behind the house. She used to ran around there when she was little. Playing hide and seek with Matthew when her parents off to work. Sat on the grass with Marilla, had a little picnic when Matthew was in the field, working. She cherished them, and yet she forgotten all about it.</p><p>And now, she finally remembered and she feels ever so happy.</p><p>When she turned her head to the left, she can see the barn. She chuckles then smiling softly remembering Matthew’s story this morning. Jerry noticing her laughter nudge her arm and asked “What are you smiling and laughing at?” looking at her, confusion visible on his face.</p><p>“Oh, it’s just my memories here when I was little.” She answered still looking at the barn, a smile tugging on her lips.</p><p>Jerry shakes his head and snorted. “You are weird,” then he grinned down at her. “I have a best friend that the exact opposite of you. He <em>never </em>smiles at all.”</p><p>“You’re exaggerating. I can hear it from the tone of your voice.” She eyed him sideways “It’s impossible for someone to <em>never </em>smile. Maybe you just never see it because you are not the right person that can make him smile.”</p><p>Jerry shrugged “Maybe, but what I meant with never smile was his smile is not genuine, he smiled only when needed. He always had this uninterested look on his face and when he smiled it was mostly forced, fake.” He frowned, Anne can feel sadness just by the look on his face “And here you are smiling so genuinely to a barn, weird… but I meant it in a good way, though. I didn’t mean to offend you, it’s just… because I always spent my time with my best friend that never smile <em>genuinely. </em>I guess his habit has become a normal thing to my eyes. i don’t even know what I’m talking about. Just forget it.” he then laughing at his words and trailed off inside of the house with Anne’s suitcases, leaving her behind. She chuckled hearing what Jerry just said and didn’t mind him calling her weird. Besides, she is indeed weird and she embraced it a long time ago.</p><p>Anne continued her exploration when she stepped inside of the house. The house is very modest. The walls are painted with light blue at the parlor and white in the rest of the house, just as she remembered. The furniture is clearly a legacy from the earlier generation but very cared for, made the house look aesthetically pleasing to the eyes. She feels like she leapt through time. There are a few items that clearly new though because she can’t remember ever seeing them before when she lived there.</p><p>“Anne,” Marilla called to her, breaking her reverie.</p><p>“Yes, Marilla?” She faced Marilla who stood by the entrance of the parlor that connect to the hallway towards dining room.</p><p>“It’s still early, but I supposed you must be tired. Why don’t you go upstairs and get some rest?” She suggested but sounds more like a soft command that Anne know couldn’t be opposed.</p><p>“I’m not really tired, seeing and remembering Green Gables again after years of forgetting it making me feel refreshed, but I think you’re right, Marilla, it’ll be best if I go to bed now and gather more energy for exploring this whole place tomorrow!” Anne gave Marilla her best smile as she walking nearing her, stopping just in front of her and give her a hug. “Good night, Marilla. Thank you so much for everything.” She whispered to her ear.</p><p>Marilla smiled and hugged her back “No need for a thank you, you are our family after all. Good night and sleep well, because tomorrow you’ll have an adventure to do.”</p><p>Anne let go of her embrace and walked through the hallway towards the dining room and stopping when she saw Matthew in the kitchen. “Going to sleep?” he asked her.</p><p>“Yes, Marilla told me to sleep early. There is an adventure awaits tomorrow so I have to gather as much energy as needed even though I’m not tired.” She said while fast-paced to give Matthew a hug too. “Thank you so much, Matthew. I’m sorry I yelled a lot at you for the last two days I hope you don’t take it personally. I wasn’t meant to be rude at all.”</p><p>Matthew hugged her back and murmured softly “I don’t. I understand you are in a state of distressed. You just lost your parents. It’s okay, Anne.”</p><p>“Thank you… Good night, Matthew” she backed off and looked at him in the eyes, smiling.</p><p>“Good night, Anne.” He returned the smile and she leave the kitchen.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Gilbert was just finished putting his niece, Dellie, to bed and now he’s sitting on the porch step looking at his neighbor’s farm with a smile on his face. He doesn’t know what makes him smile uncontrollably. What he knows is: he feels so happy and somehow the source of his happiness is from that farm. The Cuthbert’s farm. He had known the Cuthbert for a long time. Had been hanging around in their place frequently in the last three years since Jerry, his best friend practically lives there more than in his own house. Has been exchanging almost anything: foods, kitchen stuff, gifts, etc, etc… Especially since his brother, Bash, married to Mary and baby Dellie born. Marilla always come to his house every Tuesday and Friday to help Mary with the baby. But even before that, the Cuthbert always been good to Gilbert and take care of him when his dad died. The two family even spent three Christmases together, this year will be their fourth. But never ever he felt this happy about the Cuthbert in years of knowing them, not until tonight.</p><p>The kitchen door opened and revealed Bash with a can of beer in his right hand and a pop in the others, he hands over the pop to Gilbert and join him on the porch step.</p><p>“You sure you don’t want beer instead?” Bash asked him teasingly. He knew Gilbert will not drink until he reaches his legal age but he just loved teasing his brother.</p><p>“Nah, I’m not yet 18. My dad wouldn’t approve. How many times you’re going to tease me? You know I won’t do it.” he chuckled while opening his pop and take a sip.</p><p>Bash studying his little bother’s face. He realized that this boy has been smiling since supper. Gilbert rarely smiled, he only served his real smiles for the people he truly loved and he only love his family and close friends. It’s not like he never smiled to other people aside from family and close friends. He does smile. But the smile that he made to those people are all fake, never reached his eyes. He only does it to be polite. This time though is the most genuine smile Bash had seen him ever do. He had never even smiled like that to Dellie and he mostly only smile for her.</p><p>“So… is there anything new I need to know that managed to make Gilbert smile like a <em>moke</em>?” Bash teases. “I bet it’s a girl. Who is she?”</p><p>“What?” Gilbert turned his face to the side and looked at Bash with a confused look on his face. “What do you mean? Girl? Why do you think that I’m smiling because of a girl?”</p><p>“Gilbert Blythe. Smiling. Those two are not known to be well acquainted,” he pointed to Gilbert’s face with his index finger. “I’ve never seen you smile like this before, hell, I can count with my fingers how many times you smile for a whole week and mostly those smiles are only for Dellie, and I mean the real ones not the fake, those fake smiles didn’t count. And I can see it as clear as summer skies that this is a smitten smile happening.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? What are you? Gilbert Blythe’s smile expert?” Gilbert snorted and shakes his head.</p><p>Bash gasped, feigning a hurt look “Yes? I’m your brother, that made me a Gilbert Blythe expert. It’s automatic, you know?” he grinned then, his demeanor back to teasing “So… there is a girl, right? I know I’m right, Blythe. You can never lie to me. You know that already, there’s no need to hide it. come one, man! Is this the blonde that I met at the grocery store? She clearly has a crush on you by the way she tried so hard to be liked by Mary and Dellie. Poor girl, my wife and baby daughter didn’t seem to be impressed. What was her name again? Wanda? Wendy?”</p><p>Gilbert just shakes his head at his brother not really understand why Bash thinks that he’s smiling because of a girl.</p><p>“You mean Winifred?” Bash nodded and almost whooped on his feet but Gilbert was fast to stop him before anything happen. “Nope, there’s no girl. I swear, not even Winifred. I never think of her more than a friend. But be kind to her, she’s a good person. I’ve never interested in anyone. If I do, you’ll be the first to know, bro.”</p><p>Bash’s shoulder fell. He feels concerned for his brother. He never saw him trying to date anyone, not that Gilbert doesn’t attractive, he is <em>very </em>attractive. Bash knows for a fact that there are girls that been dying to get Gilbert’s attention. Sadly, the boy never gave them a chance. The only girl that he’s close with is Winifred that Bash met at the grocery store. The girl is pretty, blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, slim and seems nice. But when he hears Gilbert never interested in her <em>that</em> way, Bash loses his hope. If a girl as lovely as Winifred can’t even pick Gilbert’s interest, Bash doesn’t know anymore who could.</p><p>Hearing Gilbert’s voice and seeing his face, Bash can’t detect any lies. Weird. He was so sure but he thinks this time he’s wrong. So instead of teasing him like the previous intention, Bash asking him a serious question now. “Why are you smiling then? I swear, you’ve been smiling nonstop since supper, Mary noticed too. Even Dellie can’t smile that long.”</p><p>Gilbert looks away from Bash and staring to the dim light that comes out from one of the room in Green Gables. <em>I’ve never seen the light in that room turned on before. </em>Gilbert thought. He narrowed his eyes as he saw a figure opened the window. He can’t really see who the figure is. Green Gables is quite far and the figure looks more like a shadow from his place of sitting. Then he felt a soft nudge on his shoulder, Bash been waiting for him to answer his question.</p><p>“Oh sorry, I got distracted” Gilbert straighten his body and cleared his throat before he answered the question. “To be honest, I don’t know Bash. But I feel happy all of a sudden. When I just got here and take a seat while looking at Green Gables I felt even more happy. That’s why I’m smiling right now. I guess, mayhap, I’m feeling grateful for the Cuthbert. They’ve been so kind to us, especially to me, since… you know… I’d never even asked them for everything they’ve done to me. They just gave it all willingly. Without them, I probably in a worse state than <em>this</em>. Not that you’re not helping, Bash… it’s just, they’re making it more bearable.”</p><p>Bash nodded his head and join Gilbert smiling towards the farm and the house in the distance. It always amazed him how Gilbert still have a very good heart after everything he’s gone through. Since John Blythe, his adoptive father and biological father of Gilbert died because of a car crash four years ago, he always afraid that Gilbert will be a rebel kid, but he never did. He might be a cold person but he still so kind in his own way. John Blythe’s death was not fair. The police seemed to cover the accident so the news doesn’t spread out. They said the car’s driver that hit John Blythe’s car was also died. But to this day, they never know who the person was.</p><p>Bash is very proud of his adoptive little brother, not only he coped with the loss of his last blood relative graciously, he also forgave whoever the person that caused the death of his father and move on with his life. He studying hard and always be the first in every classes he took, he’s the captain of the hockey team in his school, never did anything bad that will lead him to trouble, not even sneaking to drink a beer before he turns 18. He still does everything that always made his father proud when he was alive. But anyone can see Gilbert is lacking in passion. Tonight, Bash see that glint of passion through his smile. He hopes that this will be the beginning of a new chapter where the old Gilbert Blythe that full of passion finally back.</p><p>“I agree with you. The Cuthbert are angels that sent for us. They help us so much in so many ways. They help <em>you</em>.” He patted his brother’s shoulder and stand up “If you finish here, get inside and get some rest. You’ve been working hard for the last two days helping Jerry with the farm while Matthew is away. I’ll head inside first. Good night, Blythe. Love you!”</p><p>“Yeah I will, just a few more minutes. Good night, love you too!” Bash walking away. Gilbert glanced up to his brother watched him walked inside the house and when he was already gone, Gilbert turning his attention back to the room with a shadow figure in Green Gables.</p><p>The shadow closed back the window and turned the light off. With a radiant smile forming on his face, Gilbert say “Good night to you too, shadow.” He raised from his spot on the porch step and head inside straight to his bedroom. Later that night, he woke up from a dream of a girl with a fiery red hair, standing in the middle of a meadow. The same dream he has been getting for the past couple of months and he always wakes up every time the girl started to turn around to him before he could see her face. He doesn’t mind at all that he will be deprived from sleeping afterwards. It never really bothers him. He knows she’s not real, he knows she doesn't exist, but he still wanted to see her face, to hear her voice. He wanted her.</p><p>“If only you are real.” He will mumble to himself every time he wakes up from his dream while looking at the moon from his window.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Anne was sitting under a big oak tree, facing the lake in front of her. she never saw any lake with water as clean and as shinning as this one back when she was in Toronto.</p><p>When she was little, she never went outside the perimeter of Green Gables and the farm. That is why when she woke up this morning she decided that she will extent her exploration to all of Avonlea as far as she can get in a day by foot. She wants to know this place that will be her home for as long as the curse haven’t find her and she wants to know all of it, she can only hope she’ll have enough time or she’ll find <em>the one </em>to break the curse with her.</p><p>She’s still sad about her parents but she knew that her parents will not be happy seeing her wallowing in sadness over their death. They buy her enough time so she can live longer before the curse finally found them and took their life.</p><p>So instead mourning in grief, Anne chose to mourn in a different way. She will be brave, happy, exploring and talk to her parents about all the adventure she’ll have in this new place. She will make them proud. She will live as long as she can to honor her parents.</p><p>This lake by far was the thing that makes her feel so alive and happy. She wonders what do people here call this lake? She looked around but there’s no one. She really wanted to ask someone. There’s a house on the other side of the lake, maybe she should go there and ask them politely and that will not be creepy at all. Enough with being weird, she doesn’t want people in this town think of her as a creepy too. She was cut off from her reverie when she heard a voice calling out for someone.</p><p>“Minnie May! Come on stop hiding, mom wouldn’t like this!” a girl’s voice called out. Anne then heard another voice, a giggle. She looks up and see the owner of the giggle. A little girl was perched up on the tallest branch of the oak tree Anne sat under. The little girl put her finger in front of her puckered lips and mouthing to Anne “<em>don’t make any sound</em>”</p><p>“Minnie May! I promise I will help you with the piano lesson! Come out now, you always making me in trouble!” the older girl’s voice can be heard nearing the oak tree.</p><p>“Maybe you need to lower down your voice if you don’t want your mom to find out that your sister is running away from her lesson again, Di.” Said another voice, a boy this time.</p><p>Anne look up once again and mouthing a “sorry” before standing up and rounding the tree to meet with the two other people that was clearly looking for the little girl.</p><p>“Hello!” Anne said the same time when the older girl started to calling out again.</p><p>“Min- What the fun!!!” The girl put her palm on her chest and jumped from where she was standing. “Oh my goodness you’re startling me!”</p><p>Anne lamenting her action and was about to apologize but she got cut off by a fit of laughter that erupted from the three strangers around her.</p><p>“Your cursing is always so funny, Diana!” the little girl that Anne assumed named Minnie May said to the older girl that standing not too far from the tree with a boy beside her.</p><p>The girl looked up and her eyes grew wide as she realized where the little girl talking to her from. “WHAT?!! Minnie May you better get off that tree now! What were you thinking?! If mom find out about this, she’ll not only scold you but she’ll scold me too! What if you fall and dead?! Get down here now!!” she hisses and look around frantically to make sure no one else is around. Then she looks back at Anne, strode over her fast with panic in her eyes.</p><p>“Hello, I’m so sorry about earlier!” She took Anne’s hand and clasped it with hers. “May you please never tell a soul about what you just saw, if anyone knows Minnie May climbed a tree, my mom will certainly find out about this and we wouldn’t want that to happen. Please? And who are you? I’ve never seen you before. Where do you live?” The girl asked, realizing that she never saw Anne before.</p><p>Anne was taken aback by how fast the girl speak. She thought she’ll never found someone who speak as fast as her. Especially not from someone that looks like the girl that Anne come to know her name was Diana. She has a dark hair that almost the color of jet black but not quite, making it looked so soft. Her eyes are light brown, like a caramel candy. Her lips are soft and plum and so pink. Her face over all is so beautiful, she looks prettier than most of the popular girls in Toronto and she’s not even use any make up. She’s shorter and a lil bit curvier than Anne and that makes her look elegant, her proportion is just perfect. But the most important thing that Anne notice is, Diana seems to be a kind hearted person.</p><p>Anne then smile and chuckled.</p><p>“I vow to never tell a soul about what I have just witnessed. You can cut my hair if I ever broken this vow” Anne made an act of locking her mouth and throwing the key to the lake. The two girls then laughing heartily, the boy smirking amused. “I’m Anne Shirley, please spell Anne with an E. I just move here last night and I live at Green Gables.”</p><p>“You’re funny, Anne.” Diana let go of Anne’s hand and took it again to shake it. “I’m Diana, Diana Barry and this is my best friend Cole Mackenzie.” She gestured to the boy standing a few feet away behind her.</p><p>The boy is so tall, he has a strawberry blonde hair and a piercing blue eyes. He smiled warmly to Anne and walk forward to offer his hand for a shake. Anne took it happily.</p><p>“You heard her. I’m Cole and I am gay so don’t fall for me because I know I look cute. Nice to meet you.” He said, shaking Anne’s hand and let go before asking her questions. “So, you live with the Cuthbert? Are you guys family? How long will you stay?”</p><p>“Yes, them. I’ll be staying here for good. And I’m also will attend high school as senior this year.” Anne said looking from Cole then Diana.</p><p>“Really? We’re senior too this year! Let’s be friends Anne! I like you already and we just met like 5 minutes ago! You think so too, aren’t you Cole?” Diana said excitedly.</p><p>“You know me, Di. I never discriminate people. If she wants to be friends with us, then I’ll be glad to be friends with her. I have to warn you though, Anne. People think of me as a freak because I’m gay. Not everyone but still… Diana must deal with the consequences of befriending me and that certainly will come for you too. I just don’t want you to blame me for what’s about to come when I clearly already warned you.” He said truthfully, a glint of hope in his eyes but he still hesitates.</p><p>Anne’s face broke into a grin. “Of course! It will be my pleasure Diana, Cole! You don’t know how anxious I am about making a new friend when the school start. Thank goodness I go out today and found you two!” Anne stopped and focusing on Cole. “And Cole?” he hummed and then she continued. “I used to be called a freak, weirdo, and all sort of mean things in my old school by popular girls, I never cared. I also have two best friends I left there which one of them is gay so I have an experience befriending gay and certainly will not fall for you. Maybe I could introduce you to him when he come visit from Toronto. That, of course if you are interested.”</p><p>Anne and Diana giggled when they look at Cole’s redden face at the mention of Anne’s gay friend in Toronto.</p><p>Cole grinned at Anne and look back at Diana. “Di, I think I just found another best friend today.” The three of them laugh.</p><p>The little girl finally got down from the tree. Her face looks like Diana’s but with a blue eyes and blonde hair. They both are equally beautiful sisters.</p><p>“See Diana… I make you have a new friend. If I didn’t climb that tree, you’ll never found her and you’ll spend the rest of your high school with Cole only.” Minnie May sticking her tongue to her sister and turned around to face Anne. “I’m Minnie May Barry and I don’t like you because you gave out my hiding spot even though I asked you to stay quiet.”</p><p>Anne chuckled and leaned down to say softly “well, if you didn’t forget the word ‘please’ I might be considered to let you hide as long as you want, little girl.” Anne booped her finger to Minnie May’s nose and she wrinkled it. “You know what? I’m also a tree climber. Next time you want to climb a tree <em>safely </em>you have to do it with me in a place that more secluded so your mom won’t find out so you with your sister won’t get in any trouble. How ‘bout that? Do you still not like me now?”</p><p>At this, the little girl squealed and nodded her agreement. “If you take me tree climbing I won’t hate you. I might consider you to replace my sister, she’s boring.” She said while beaming at Anne</p><p>“Anne, you’re putting me in a hard situation here.” Diana said accusingly but a smile of fondness seeing her sister happy is evident on her face.</p><p>“Well, I have to atone my treachery to this little princess. Don’t worry, Diana. I’m dead serious a professional tree climber. Your sister will be safe and happy and I assure you, you will not be replace by me even though that sounds tempting” Anne glance at Minnie May and gave her a secret wink.</p><p>“Fineee, but Minnie May… no more hiding and running away every time you angry at mom for making you do your lesson out of your original lesson time, you hear me? Only with that, that I’ll allow you to tree climbing with Anne.” Diana said to her little sister with a serious look in her eyes.</p><p>“I promise! Thank you Diana! And I won’t replace you with anyone I was just kidding! I love you!” she hugged Diana and Anne in a bear hug, bumping her fist with Cole and run off towards the house across the lake.</p><p>“Is that your house, Diana?” Anne asked.</p><p>“Yes, do you want to come? We can have some fresh lemonade or other juices to release this hot air out of our body.” Diana offers Anne.</p><p>“I’d love to.” Anne then look back at the lake and started asking again “Guys, what do this lake called?”</p><p>“Oh, people called it The Barry’s pond but it doesn’t really have an official name. Why?” Cole raised his eyebrows to Anne.</p><p>“I think I’ll give it a name then. Barry’s pond doesn’t seem to do justice to the beauty of this lake.” Anne said, a twinkle in her eyes.</p><p>“Well, what would you name it?” Diana look at Anne, interested.</p><p>“The Lake of Shinning Waters. How’s that sound?” Anne smiling proudly.</p><p>Diana and Cole nodded their agreement with a laughter, amused by this girl they just had met.</p><p>“It’s beautiful, suit perfectly with how it looks. Now let’s go to my house, I have this spot near the water that will be perfect for us to talk and drink. I really want to get to know you!” Diana giggling, pulling Anne’s hand and start leading her towards the house.</p><p>This day has been a very good day for Anne. She smiled and walk besides Diana and Cole that became her first friends in this island.</p><p><em>Mom, Dad… I really like it here.</em> She thought while looking up at the sky.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The sound of the kitchen door being knocked took away Mary’s attention from feeding Dellie. She walked to the door, opened it and was surprised to see Marilla Cuthbert standing outside, bringing with her a basket full of baked goods.</p><p>“Marilla! I didn’t know you were back!” her voice was slightly shrill. “Oh! Where’s my manners? Please, come in!”</p><p>Mary stepped to the side giving Marilla enough room to walk inside. Marilla put her basket on the kitchen table and greets Dellie who squealed in delight seeing one of her favorite person finally back after absent for five days since she last saw her. Mary pick up Dellie from the high chair close the kitchen door and take her to the living room to put her on her baby walker, she gesturing Marilla to follow her. She moved the baby walker to the middle of the room, after making sure that her baby is safe to wonder around then she turns to Marilla who already sat on the couch.</p><p>“What happened? You told me you will leave at least a week to take care of things with your friends. It’s only been three days since you left. Is everything alright? Do you want anything to drink?” Mary started clearly disturbed by the sudden turn of event.</p><p>“No, thank you, I won’t be long. Where are Bash and Gilbert?” Marilla asked, she wants to make sure that she can speak freely without being fear of getting heard by people that’s not supposed to hear.</p><p>“They’re out back in the orchard. Now, tell me what’s going on, I’m worry about you. Did you find Walter and Bertha?” Mary stating her distress.</p><p>“As you already know we’ve been trying to contact them two days before we headed to Toronto and we can’t get anything. So, we called people that we know all around Toronto and they helped us by calling their friends outside of Toronto. Thankfully they found them before the police did.  Unfortunately, they already dead when we arrived at Toronto. Our acquaintance in BC called us the minute we turned on our phones in airport. When we heard we immediately rented a car and drove to Walter’s house. We thought we’ll find Anne there.” Marilla stopped talking when she sees Mary’s face turned into a confusion at the mention of Anne’s name. “She is the daughter of Walter and Bertha. So, when we couldn’t find Anne anywhere in the house, we tried to track her with seeking spell. I finally found her inside the police office so we decided to call her first to notify her about her parents. Thankfully, Bertha was always updated us with their new numbers so when the time comes we will be ready. We were afraid Anne might not believe us if we come up out of nowhere, unannounced. So we called. She doesn’t believe us at first, when Matthew mention about her power, she eventually relent and asked us to come and pick her in the police office. We came, explaining things to the officer that coincidently a <em>Potes</em>, the officer explained it again to Anne about what we told her earlier and we accompanied her throughout the day before we took her home. We explained everything from the beginning to her that night. The next day we took her with us back to Avonlea. By some miracle, the adoption process is not as tricky as Matthew and I predicted. Her parents’ lawyer took care of it and we will be notified when it’s done.”</p><p>“Oh my god, she must be devastated.” Mary sheds a tear from the corner of her eyes. “But is she alright now? Is she coping her parents’ death well? How is she now?”</p><p>“It was hard at first, she yelled and cried so much. But I guess she’s doing much better now.” Marilla smiled softly remembering Anne had hug her last night. “She once lived with us at Green Gables, long before you even know Bash. She moved away eleven years ago. Her parents made her forget she ever lived here and also about her power. She didn’t even know she has a magic power in her until last March. She understands she is a <em>Potes </em>only two days ago. When we arrived at Green Gables last night her memories came back to her. I’m so happy, Mary. I always think of her as my own family. Seeing her not remembering who I am was really one of the most painful experience I’ve ever had. I’m so grateful that she remembers now.”</p><p>“I’m so glad for you, Marilla.” Mary took Marilla’s hand and patted her knuckle with the back of her palm. “Does she already understand about this whole new world that hidden from her before? Does she know about me already?”</p><p>“Matthew and I already explained it to her. But looking at the nature of her curiosity, she’ll more likely ask you and Muriel about it again when you guys meet, please teach her everything about her power. She’s a bright little thing and loves to read. She brought 4 boxes of books yesterday, it’s not all, she still has lots in her bookshelf back in Toronto. I’m sure it won’t be hard to teach her.” Marilla laughed then composed her demeanor back to graceful. “Oh, I just remember… I’m also here to invite you all to dinner at Green Gables. Matthew and I must thank Gilbert for his help at the barn, Jerry told us. That skinny boy wouldn’t last a day without a helping hand around. We are so grateful.”</p><p>At the same time the kitchen door opened and Bash’s voice can be heard from the kitchen along with Gilbert’s protest of him being too loud.</p><p>“Mary! Dellie! Your favorite man is home! Where are the-”</p><p>“Bash! You are being too loud, what if your daughter is sleeping?”</p><p>Marilla and Mary exchanging look and snorted. “We’re in the living room! You guys better come here now! Marilla’s here too!”</p><p>Bash head poking out from the hallway and he greeted Marilla. “Marilla! It’s nice to see you. When did you back? I’d hug you, but I’m filthy now.” Bash said and grinned.</p><p>Then Gilbert come trailing off from the hallway. He smiled at her but it didn’t quite reach his eyes unlike last night’s smile when he claimed it was because of the Cuthbert.</p><p>“Marilla, how are you? We’re glad you already back.” He said.</p><p>“I’m fine, thank you for asking. I had arrived last night with a new member of Green Gables. I’m here to deliver an invitation to dinner at Green Gables as a thank you for Gilbert’s help at the farm and also to introduce you all to her.” She said happily looking at the two man in front of her that she considers her family.</p><p>“A dinner would be nice, Marilla. Thank you for the invitation. But really I wasn’t that much of a help. I just accompanied Jerry so he wouldn’t get bored while working.” Gilbert shakes his head while chuckled. “That boy always exaggerated things.”</p><p>It’s now Marilla’s turn to laugh and said “Last night, our Anne also said the same thing about Jerry exaggerated his words.”</p><p>“Anne?” Bash perked up after hearing a foreign name, a <em>girl’</em>s name and look at Gilbert instantly, wiggling his eyebrows up and down at his little brother. Gilbert only shakes his head in annoyance of his brother’s antics.</p><p>“She’s a family friend that I adopted. I’ve gone to Toronto to fetch her. You’ll meet her tonight.” Marilla once again smiled to the Blythe-Lacroix residents before excusing herself. “I’d better go now to prepare dinner. See you tonight then at 7! No need to get up Mary I can let myself out. And I made you some plum puffs. Enjoy!” with that she left.</p><p>When Bash was sure Marilla is already out of earshot, he headlock his brother’s head and teases him “No girl you said! You knew about this Anne already right?! Jerry must have told you and sent you a picture of her. that’s why you couldn’t stop smiling like a moke last night! I knew it!” he laughed so hard when Gilbert started to hit his arm to let go of his grip.</p><p>He finally managed to let go from the headlock and started to speak, annoyed but failed to hide a goofy smile on his face “My goodness, Bash! What are you? Fifteen?” he massaged the back of his neck and continued. “And no! I didn’t know anything about this Anne girl. Jerry hasn’t contacted me since last night. So stop teasing me now or later. Especially tonight! I swear Bash if you humiliate me in front of a stranger that would be the Cuthbert’s new family I will not talk to you anymore…” this time his face turns serious. Bash know better to stop if that expression already out.</p><p>“Fine, fine! I wouldn’t! I promise, don’t worry brother.” He winked then turned his attention to his daughter “Hello, Dellie-boo! How are you today? Good? Me too…”</p><p>“I swear there are 3 babies in this house.” Mary said while laughing after witnessing her husband and brother-in-law’s banter.</p><p>“Say that to the baby there.” Gilbert pointed at his brother before leaving for a bath almost failed to hide a blush that he’s sure almost reach his face, suddenly nervous.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Matthew opening the door of the parlor and reveal the Blythe-Lacroix family standing outside. He ushered them inside and told them to take a seat before he left the room to fetch Marilla.</p><p>There’s an energy in the air that makes Gilbert feels like his world is about to turned upside down. His heart hammering loudly, he was worried Bash could hear it. He remembered the shadowy figure that he saw from his porch step last night in the Gable room. <em>It must be Anne</em>. He thought to himself.</p><p>He had awake at 3 in the morning from his usual dreams. He has been plague by this dream of a girl that is not real for months now and he’s longing for her. Somehow, this Anne girl that he saw last night from afar making him feeling the same thing he feels for the girl in his dream. He has been feeling tense with anxiety all afternoon from the idea of meeting her but at the same time he really excited to meet her as soon as the time can take him to this moment. Unbeknownst to him, the girl that took up almost every space in his head and making him a bundle of nervous wreck is having the same turmoil and is stalling her time to get downstairs as later as possible.</p><p>Matthew was back to the parlor without Marilla or Anne, then Gilbert heard Marilla’s voice calling out for this girl he’s so eager to see from another part of the house.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Anne!” she heard Marilla calling from down the hall and she started to panicked. “What took you so long? The guest already came. They’re waiting to meet you!”</p><p>The truth is, Anne was ready to come downstairs since 30 minutes ago. But she feels dreaded about something that she doesn’t quite understand. It feels the same like when she heard Matthew’s voice through the phone call two days ago. Something big will happen again tonight and she’s scared.</p><p>Marilla got inside the room looking stern but when she sees that Anne is paler than she usually did, the look on her face changed into concern. “Are you sick?”</p><p>Anne wants so bad to lie to her guardian and said yes, but she knew that she’ll need to man up and go downstairs to meet this new people. Besides, one of them is Mary Lacroix, the Keeper. She needs to make a good impression to these people. So she shakes her head and said, “No, I’m fine. Can I get down in a few minutes? I feel so nervous right now. What if they don’t like me? I have to look presentable, and clearly looking all scared like this won’t be a good start.” She said honestly.</p><p>“Oh my sweet child… It’ll be alright, they’re one of the kindest people in Avonlea. You don’t need to be worry. The one that should make you nervous is Rachel Lynde that’ll come tomorrow.” She offers Anne a reassuring smile and hold out her hand for Anne to take. “Come now.”</p><p>Anne reach out and took her hand. Marilla gave a little squeeze as to transfer courage for Anne. “Okay, let’s go. I hope I’m not make a fool of myself.”</p><p>“You won’t.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>When they reach the last step of the stairs and heading to the hallway that lead to the parlor, Anne feels her heart beating up so fast. Her hands clammy from the sweat and she let go of Marilla’s hand. She wipes both of her hands on her emerald dress. <em>What is wrong with me?</em> <em>It’ll be alright, Anne. It’s not like you’ll be struck by a thunder when you meet this people. </em>She talked to herself quietly. But when they finally entering the parlor, Anne abruptly stopped as her eyes landed on one of the guest. The hazel eyes staring back at her with the same surprise in it. She felt shiver through all of her body. She knew those eyes everywhere. The same hazel eyes she’s been dreaming since her last birthday.</p><p><em>He’s real</em>. She stilled in her track.</p><p>Gilbert was sure that his heart skipped a beat for a few second after he saw her coming from the hallway. He felt like all the air in his lung got pulled out forcefully. When their eyes met, Gilbert couldn’t help but to lost in hers. He sure he’d never seen a color of blue as clear as her eyes. Her red hair is the exact same red and the exact same length he always saw in his dream. Her face is scattered with freckles that looks like a constellation that he is willing to count if she’ll let him. He felt dumbstrucked and gobsmacked at the same time. When she stopped in the middle of the room looking at him with her wide eyes, there’s only one word that came to his mind: Beautiful.</p><p><em>It’s her, she’s real</em>. He finally inhales some air to his burning lungs.</p><p>Marilla not realizing what is happening between the two teenager started to introduce everyone to each other.</p><p>“Anne, this is Sebastian and Mary Lacroix and this is their daughter Delphine, Dellie for short.”</p><p>Anne managed to break her staring contest with the boy when Marilla called her name, she then turned her attention to the couple and the baby, she felt her face hot. “It’s nice to meet you, Anne… You can call me Bash” the man said to her with a huge smile on his face. Anne nods to him with a small smile and muttered a “Hello” that barely above a whisper feeling aware of the blush on her cheeks knowing that he must see how silly Anne looking at the boy beside him.</p><p>“Hello, Anne! I believe we will meet a lot in the future. Marilla told me you like to read and I am a librarian in the public library of Avonlea. I’m looking forward to it!” she winked at Anne.</p><p>“Hello Mary. Yes, I love to read and Marilla told me about you and Muriel. I’d likely to spend the rest of the summer and the rest of my life at the library, hope you wouldn’t be bored of me.” Anne said and smile sheepishly.</p><p>“Not a chance! And this is my baby girl Dellie. Say hi to auntie Anne, Del.” The baby reached out her hand and Anne took it, cooing and babbling to make her laugh.</p><p>Marilla started to speak again “And this young man here is Gilbert Blythe, Bash’s adoptive brother. You two will be attending school together as a senior this year.”</p><p>Gilbert gathered all of the courage in his body and walk forward, held out his hand for a shake “Nice to meet you, Anne.” He finally smiling with the same smile from last night, Bash is sure now that his suspicion was right all along. He smiling knowingly while watching the two teenager look all flush and awkward but also curious about each other.</p><p>When Anne took his hand, they let go almost immediately. Anne felt there was a jolt of electricity running through her whole body when their hands touched and she swear she saw a flash of memories that she never had before. She stares at her hand for a moment and when she looks up to see Gilbert, Anne knew he felt that jolt too because his eyes grew so wide.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Another Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne was sitting legs crossed under a tree near the edge of a cliff. She looked out to the ocean. Thinking.</p><p>It’s been a week since Anne had dinner with the Blythe-Lacroix family at Green Gables. The dinner went well. The whole evening was lovely. Bash making jokes that made Anne laughed, Mary explaining to Anne about all the rules in the library she’s working on, Dellie being adorable and demanded Anne’s attention whenever she can, and Gilbert, he didn’t talk much but he kept on staring at Anne and smiled. A smile that seems to only reserved for her. Anne notice how different the way he smiled to the other people in the room and the way he smiled at her. He smiled so softly and Anne didn’t know what to do. She wanted to smile back at him but she was too caught up whenever she looked at his eyes. She was so sure the eyes of the boy that she always saw whenever she had the dreams of her standing in the middle of a glorious meadow was the same eyes of Gilbert’s. She felt mortified because not just once Bash caught her staring at Gilbert but nine times. Nine times. Gilbert doesn’t seem to be mind because he just chuckled softly and kept smiling to Anne while holding his gaze firm to her, as if he looked away for too long, she will disappear. She felt warm for the attention he was poured on her that night.</p><p>There’s nothing weird happened except for the shock feeling of shaking Gilbert Blythe’s hand. When they let go so abruptly and looked bewildered, Bash asked them what happened. Anne fast to shook her head and started rambling about anything to distract everyone in the room, it was successful because Bash didn’t pry anymore and got along with the conversation Anne initiated. She secretly glanced at Gilbert and he nodded his head, it was like he understood what she had in mind and kept his mouth shut. They stay silent about it that night but they both made a tacit agreement with their eyes that they will need to talk about it eventually.</p><p>But up until now they haven’t talk about it at all.</p><p>It’s been a week and Anne trying with all her might to avoid Gilbert. He’s been visiting Green Gables everyday to see Jerry but he always asked whether Anne is around or not to Matthew or Marilla. Anne even got teased by Jerry for it, “<em>Anne! Did you charmed Gilbert with a magic spell or something? I swear he never act like this to any girl before. This is a huge step of him!</em>” he will say while laughing every time she got home from her escapement. The next day after the dinner Anne was able to dodge Gilbert with the excuse of Rachel Lynde. Anne finally met with the infamous Rachel Lynde, if it was not that day she will never felt as grateful as it was to meet someone like her. She was indeed so nosy and kind of obnoxious (Anne was warned the other night by everyone, including Gilbert, and it turned out to be true) but Anne can feel Mrs. Lynde is a good person at heart. It’s just that her curiosity and inability to shut her mouth was too much for her own good. Anne sure Marilla will not choose Mrs. Lynde as her best friend if there was no good at all from her. For the next days of her escape to avoid Gilbert, Anne will always hide in Diana’s house, or to the library or like today, to the cliff. She knew she’s not ready yet with whatever conversation that she will have with Gilbert because she doesn’t even know nor understand what happened between them that night. Also, she worried she’ll blurt out that she dreamt about him for months under those hazel gaze. That will sound so creepy and he probably wouldn’t believe her, he’ll laugh at her face, tell it to everyone and make her the laughing stock of Avonlea.</p><p>No, she’s definitely not gonna talk with Gilbert Blythe. Not just yet. She needs more time. She will talk to him when the school start. That means she will talk to him next week. She made her decision.</p><p>Besides, she’s been busy.</p><p>She’s been practicing her magic power with Matthew and Marilla and already become good at it. like Matthew said, she’s a natural. She remembers all of the little tricks she used to do with him when she was little and make some new ones as well. She learned a lot of new spells that are compulsory for a potes to mastered. She also learned some of tricky spell that most likely she won’t use but she couldn’t help it. She loves to learn.</p><p>She spent some time with Diana and Cole. They become best friends so fast. Diana and Cole remind her so much to Lucy and Daryl. She once FaceTime them along with Diana and Cole in tow and it was so fun. Cole and Daryl connected immediately. Lucy was a bit shy but so happy Anne already have friends in the new place. Diana assured them that Anne will be happy and never be alone. She loves her new friends and she’s glad that they get along with her old friends from miles away.</p><p>She met with Muriel at the library three days after the dinner. It turns out, Muriel will be her creative writing teacher. And she found out she like it better to call her Miss Stacy. Mary and Miss Stacy took her to the secret section of the library where all the books for potes are stored. It was located in some kind of huge underground chamber beneath the Avonlea Public Library. Despite being a secret section, surprisingly there were some people there, reading. Another potes. Most of them are the same age as Anne but they paid her no mind and kept to their business. Anne been spending her time studying about potes in that secret library since the meeting with Miss Stacy. She usually came at late noon or when Gilbert suddenly came to her house. She will get back home when it’s time for Mary and Miss Stacy to close the Public Library upstairs.</p><p>She continued to list all of the things she had done in a week that made her busy to make her feel less guilty for avoiding Gilbert purposely. She started rambling.</p><p>“No, no it’s not- I’m not- I didn’t do it purposely. I am clearly not avoiding him purposely. I had so much things to do. Yes, it’s because of that. I’m just busy. He’ll understand if I explain it to him. Next week. I’ll talk to him next week. He just need to wait for another week. It’s summer after all! There’s no need to talk about serious, peculiar, unnatural events such as feeling a struck of lightning through our whole body when we shook hands.” She stopped her rambling and take some of her hair that got loose from the braid, twirling it absentmindedly around her finger. She then looked down to the grass and sighed. “But what if he didn’t felt it and thinks I’m crazy?”</p><p>“I’m not and I absolutely felt it too.” A male voice suddenly answered her senseless question. Anne jumped a little and looked at her side. She got so caught up in her mind she didn’t realized someone had sat beside her on the grass. Gilbert had sat down beside her and listen to all her rambling. She wants the earth to swallow her right there. Then he continued. “So, you’re not purposely avoiding me? That’s weird because whenever I walked nearing Green Gables every single day for the past week, I always saw you running away. Today I decided to follow you.”</p><p>Anne was lost for words, her mouth agape. She’s looking around trying to find a way to get away from him without being weird. She hopes for some miracle to pass by and take her away from there.</p><p>As if he can read her mind, he smirked and say. “I don’t think you can run now, Anne. I won’t let you. You know we need to talk and I can’t wait another week for it.” he stares at her curiously, smiled slyly.</p><p>“Sorry,” she chewed the inside of her cheek and fiddling with the hem of her summer dress. “I was busy. Am still busy, actually.”</p><p>“Busy running away from me, you mean?” He said while tearing a fallen leaf he found on the ground.</p><p>“It’s not-” Anne tried to defend herself but was cut by his unexpected words.</p><p>“I understand, though”</p><p>“You do?” she asked him carefully.</p><p>“Yeah,” he shrugged nonchalantly. “you’re scared.”</p><p>“What makes you think I’m scared?” she tried to look unbothered by how well he read her.</p><p>“Because,” he resting his hands behind him to support his weight. Eyes locking with hers. “I’m scared too. Aren’t you scared? What happened that night was not something that happens normally when people shakes hands, Anne. Or did you set a prank on me?”</p><p>Anne was never thought how he’d feel about the whole event that occurred that night. She’s too focused on herself and didn’t realized about it. She took a deep breath and turned her body completely facing him. Gilbert looking at her moving, mimicking her so now they were sitting facing each other.</p><p>“Sorry, I never thought about it before. You must be as surprised as I was.”</p><p>“I am confused to be more precise. And don’t be sorry, by the look on your face that night I knew you were shocked and positively look more terrified than I did.” He chuckles.</p><p>“I did, but it’s not just from the struck… I’m not sure if you-” Anne was once again got cut by him.</p><p>“Saw a flash of something? I did saw them. I’m not sure what that was, though. That’s clearly not my memory. That’s what you wanted to say, right?” he asked her, looking intently to her eyes.</p><p>Anne squirmed under his gaze and she moved her line of sight to his chest. Certainly not helping when she realized she can see his toned chest from beneath his navy shirt. <em>Fuck you, hormones! And why does he have to wear a shirt that tight?</em> Anne thought and she closed her eyes, steadying her breath then open her eyes again and chose to look at his face, she immediately locked eyes with him. <em>I’ll take my chances of the risk blurting how his eyes are more beautiful in real life than in my dreams than throwing myself to hug him.</em> She thought again, and started to talk.</p><p>“Yes.” She nodded at him</p><p>“What did you saw?” he tilted his head, staring at her face.</p><p><em>Why does he have to look at me that way?</em> Anne shuddered, knowing that her face must be blushing furiously. She exhaled slowly and begin to describe what she saw. <em>Focus, Anne! </em></p><p>“I don’t quite recall. I saw a wedding I guess, I’m not really sure. I don’t know anyone there. I saw this man sliding a ring to the woman in front of him and they were smiling to each other. And that’s it, I let go of your hand and the images had stopped.” She paused and think for a few second before speaking again. “The clothes were odd though. Definitely not from 21<sup>st</sup> century. It probably from 16<sup>th</sup>-18<sup>th</sup> century. The women wore all kinds of fancy gowns and the men wore suit or whatever that I always saw in historical period drama films, it certainly not Pride &amp; Prejudice. I would’ve known. I watched lots of those kinds of movies and shows but the images that I saw clearly not from a movie. It felt real, like I was there and experience it myself. Although my imagination is so good, I’d never be able to imagine something like that.” Anne can see a change of expression on Gilbert’s face. He looked perturbed and his breath was hitch. He furrowed his brows and closed his eyes.</p><p>“Are you okay, Gilbert?” Anne asked concern, he looked pale now but he opened his eyes and nodded. She tried to touch his hand but Gilbert scooted away before she can reach him. Anne take back her hands, feeling dejected. “Sorry, I thought you were about to faint. You look so pale.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” he cleared his throat. “It’s just… it’s so weird, Anne. I saw the same images too. It’s clearly not normal and I’m so confused to how and why did that happened. I never watch those kinds of movies you mentioned so it’s impossible from a memory of watching them. It can’t be from my imagination too, I’m not really a type that imagining things as daily basis.”</p><p>Anne stay silent looking down at her lap, her fists clenched. She won’t look at him. Gilbert noticed her face even redder than before. She looked mad and humiliated. <em>Oh!</em> Gilbert thought and he immediately realized she must be thinking that he disgusted by her for not letting her touch him.</p><p>“Sorry,” She snapped her head up and finally looking at him. Perplexed. “I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to have a skin to skin contact. We- uh I mean, the last time we did, we felt a struck and saw those images. We need to figure out what was that first. I just don’t want you to feel terrified again. Sorry, Anne.”</p><p>Her face softens and she let out a sigh of relief. “No, no it’s fine. I should be the one that apologize.” Anne plastered a small smile on her face. “So, we saw the same thing?”</p><p>“Yes, it was vague and frantic just like you said but I still remember it vividly. It won’t get out of my head especially the way the man and woman smiled to each other. They were clearly in love.” Gilbert smiled softly remembering those images.</p><p>“What do you think it was?” Anne’s voice was so small. Gilbert barely could hear it.</p><p>“I don’t know. But I have a theory.” He hesitates and shakes his head.</p><p>“What is it?” Anne studying his face. A blush started to blossom on his face and he looks positively adorable to Anne. If they were on a date and not in some serious conversation like this, Anne will definitely grab his face and pinch his cheeks. She shakes her head trying to focus and dissipate her silly thought. But a faint of tingling feeling tugging inside her stomach.</p><p>“It’s stupid,” he avoids her gaze. “you’d think I’m making it up.”</p><p>“Well, try me then. You heard me before, I have a very good imagination. I think I can handle whatever it is you’re about to say.” She smiled challengingly and cocked her eyebrows at him.</p><p>Gilbert chuckled nervously and scratch the back of his neck. A habit he always does when he feels he’s about to do something stupid. “Fine,” he looked at her seriously now. “I thought… Maybe it was memories… Uh, you know, from our old self or could be our ancestors, I don’t know. I’m not sure. But, do you know- umm about reincarnation?” He stopped and looking at Anne to make sure she’s not laughing at his silly theory. “Yeah, umm, that’s it. I think we are a reincarnation of those people we saw when we shook our hands. Or maybe we are their descendant, like you said earlier they were probably from 16<sup>th</sup>-18<sup>th</sup> century.”</p><p>Anne was silent again but this time she’s thinking. So, before he lost his guts he decided to tell her about his dreams. “There’s something I need to tell you, Anne. I’ve been-”</p><p>He was cut off when Anne abruptly stood up, startling him and he stopped talking immediately. Her face looked so pale and her eyes were so wide in confusion and a little bit fear. Her body tense as realization slowly pouring down on her. Then she whispered to him. “I need to go home now. Let’s talk about this another time, Gilbert. I’ll contact you.” She started to turn around but Gilbert was fast to stop her by standing in her way.</p><p>“What happened? Is everything alright?” he asked her with a worried look.</p><p>“It’s fine. I just really need to go home <em>now</em>. I forgot that Marilla needs me to help her with something” She dodged him and running away from the cliff to the direction of Green Gables.</p><p>“But you don’t have my number, Anne!” he shouted.</p><p>“I’ll ask Jerry. See you!” she waved her hands without looking back at Gilbert.</p><p>Now Gilbert smiling remembering today’s event with her.</p><p>When he saw her ran from Green Gables, he doesn’t care anymore and ran after her. He had thought that she was probably busy and wanted to give her time, clearly that’s not the case. She was avoiding him. But today he will talk to her, so he ran. When he finally found her sitting on the grass near the cliff, she looked so small and vulnerable. He stopped not too far from her to admiring her. Her eyebrows furrowed, she chewed on her lips occasionally, and she talks to herself. She seemed to be so deep in her thought she didn’t even hear him chuckled when she wrinkled her nose like she just thinking about something that made her cringe so much. But then, his breath got caught in his throat when he saw her smiling. She looked so soft and beautiful and enchanting and he swear he never saw someone more beautiful than her. So picturesque. He smiled and his heart feels warm. He was bewitched by her that’s for sure.</p><p>Realizing he’s been creeping on her, he shakes his head and walked towards her, got down to his feet and take a seat right next to her. She’s so caught up in her thoughts and while rambling she didn’t even aware of him there. Gilbert didn’t have any choices but to cut her off from her rambling. When he did, she snapped her head really hard, Gilbert was worried she’ll twist her neck.</p><p>Then they talked. He worked so hard not to touch her face and trace his finger through all the freckles that dotted her beautiful face or take her hair between his finger like he’s been dreaming every night since he met her a week ago. For the first time in months he dreamt a different dream. In these new dreams he didn’t wake up when the girl turned around and revealed her face. It was Anne’s face and she smiled fondly at him, he’ll walk to her and touch her face and hair with his hands, then he’ll wake up. He felt so relieved to finally able to talk to her about what happened that night. And he also relieved that she’s not mad or anything at him like what he thought when she kept avoided him. She was confused just like him. But if he does something the way he wanted to, like in his dreams, she’ll definitely mad at him. And he doesn’t want that.</p><p>Now Gilbert watching as she runs further and further away from where he was standing. Her red hair flying gloriously behind her back in a messy braid and he couldn’t help but to smile. She looks so ethereal clad with a light blue summer dress that complementing her milky skin.</p><p>A week ago, Anne looked beautiful. But right now, she looks even more glamorous under the sun light.</p><p>After she’s gone from his line of sight, Gilbert smiled to himself and whispered to the air. “See you, Anne.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Matthew, Marilla!” Anne shouted her guardian’s name through the house the moment she slammed open the kitchen door.</p><p>“Mercy me! Anne! What are you doing shouting like that? We are not deaf!” Marilla exclaimed from the dining room, she was reading a book.</p><p>“Where… where’s Matthew?” Anne asked out of breath.</p><p>“He’s in the stabled. What’s wrong, Anne?” Marilla seems concern despite feeling irritated after Anne ran inside and shouted almost give her a heart attack.</p><p>“I need to talk to you both about something. Can you please call him inside? I have no energy left, I ran from the cliff nonstop.”</p><p>Marilla stood up from her place, took Anne to sit then she grabbed a glass of water for her. Anne drink it gratefully. “Stay here, I’ll call him.” Then she went outside.</p><p>After about 5 minutes Marilla was finally back with Matthew followed behind her.</p><p>“Anne, what is it? Marilla told me you need to talk about something.” Matthew started speaking while washing his hands.</p><p>Anne hesitates, she forgot to ask Gilbert whether he’ll be okay if she tells about what happened between them that night to Matthew and Marilla. She sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. She knew she must ask Gilbert’s permission but it can be wait. This is about her now, he doesn’t need know this one thing about her being a potes and the images they saw might be a clue for Anne to break the curse.</p><p><em>Curse</em>. She had forgotten about it for a whole week. How can she forgot about it when she was learning magic? She really didn’t understand herself.</p><p>She believed Gilbert wouldn’t mind and if he does that wouldn’t be a problem or it would but not now. For now, she must tell her guardian. She composed herself, took another gulp of her water and she started telling them about everything that happened with the hand shake. She’s telling them about what she had talked with Gilbert and how he thinks it might be reincarnation or it was probably <em>their ancestors</em>. Anne even tells them that she feels a connection with Gilbert because of the dreams she had.</p><p>“After hearing Gilbert explained his theory I just couldn’t help but think about your story when we were still in Toronto. About Avalon and Finlay. Y-You said that their descendant will be the only ones that’ll able to break the curse, but then I realized you spoke about me to find a way to break the curse as if I <em>am</em> their descendant and I was in a dazed back then, I didn’t think clearly and just hearing without really understanding what you meant. You implied that I can break the curse if I find the other descendant but you guys never said it explicitly… I- I mean… Am I the descendant of Avalon and Finlay?” Anne shot the question breathlessly.</p><p>Matthew and Marilla look at each other, Marilla sighed and Matthew cleared his throat. “I’m going to take something. It’ll be easier for us to explain to you with that. Okay?” Matthew asked Anne and she nodded her permission for him to take whatever it is that he means.</p><p>Anne’s feet bouncing up and down. Her anxiety of forgetting about the curse finally took a toll on her. She was not really thinking about the curse for the past few days. She was not thinking about it at all. She was so focused making friends with Diana and Cole, learning new stuff at the secret library, practicing with her guardian and avoiding Gilbert. She forgotten completely about the curse and the story of Avalon. Anne was not easily distracted like this back in Toronto. She propped her elbows on the table and put her face in her hands.</p><p>“How can I forget such a crucial thing like this?” she complained to herself.</p><p>“Whatever do you mean, Anne?” Marilla asked, surprised.</p><p>“I forgot about the curse, Marilla. I’ve been so reckless with my own life. The life that my parents gave to me.” She looked up, she can feel tears started to form behind her eyes.</p><p>Marilla took Anne’s hand as she started losing it and tears rolling down her face. She gently rubbed Anne’s back and say. “You’re not being reckless, Anne. You were just enjoying your life here. You love it here, you have new friends and they all love you. We all love you. You are being happy and there’s nothing wrong with that.” Marilla tried to calm her.</p><p>“Yes! That was the problem, Marilla. I am happy. Very. But that’s hardly an excuse! The curse can find me at any moment. I should’ve been more careful. If Gilbert didn’t follow me today when I ran away trying to hide from him, I wouldn’t have realized any of this. I’m so foolish!” she cried her eyes out.</p><p>Marilla opened her mouth to answer but closed it again immediately when she can’t find anything to say. Anne indeed forgot about the curse and live her life to the fullest not caring about a thing and just have fun. Marilla aware of that and so does Matthew, they let her though. They thought Anne deserve a time off from all the stress, they happy to see her have fun. If Marilla knew that it will lead to her crying like this, she will remind her about the curse every day. Seeing Anne crying makes her heart break into pieces and she can’t do anything to make her feel better. So, she just keeps rubbing her back while the other hand holding Anne’s hand tightly and it seems to work because Anne’s cry died down a little.</p><p>Not long after, Matthew came back to the dining room carrying with him the leather box he brought from Anne’s house in Toronto. Anne look up and she started crying again.</p><p>“I even forgot about that box! I swear I was planning to ask you about it when you came back from the lawyer. But I just kept forgetting.” She wipes her cheeks stained tears with the back of her hand and continued speaking. Chocking. “What is wrong with me? How can I keep forgetting important things like this?”</p><p>Matthew look at her sympathetically. He walked towards her and stand beside her.</p><p>“Relax, Anne. Take a deep breath.” Matthew said softly while stroking her hair gently. Anne obeyed. “Now breathe slowly.” She calmed and keep breathing. “That’s right, like that.” He bent down and kiss the top of Anne’s head before taking a seat in the opposite side of the table, he put the box in front of Marilla and she unlocked it with a key that is linked to the necklace she was wearing.</p><p>“What box is it? what’s inside?” Anne peered a little but can’t really see what’s inside.</p><p>“It was your family heirloom. From your mother’s side.” Marilla said but she didn’t let Anne see or touch the box. Anne frowned.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t you let me see? It’s supposed to be mine, is it not?”</p><p>“You are not supposed to know about this at all actually.” Marilla said casually making Anne more confused than before.</p><p>If it was her family heirloom, why she didn’t and shouldn’t know about it?</p><p>Why Marilla and Matthew that is not her family knew about it instead?</p><p>She thought that the box will give her an answer but she was wrong. It gave her more question that doesn’t even make sense.</p><p>“These are supposed to be given to you when you turned seventeen.” Marilla took Anne’s right hand and continued. “This was from your parents on your seventeenth birthday, correct?” she asked, Anne nodded.</p><p>Marilla was implying to the ring Anne was wearing. She remembered when her parents gave it to her on her seventeenth birthday while she was having a very high fever after she made all things in her room floating the night before. She was so happy because the ring looks so beautiful and unique and antique.</p><p>Flowers are engraved on the outer hoop. There is an inscription in France on the inside that reads “Notre Destin” which translates to “Our Fate”. When Anne asked her parents where did they get the ring, her parents told her that they bought it from a man that is an antiques jeweler and the ring itself was one of his collection from the 17<sup>th</sup> century. Anne always love something old so she doesn’t pry any further about it and accepted it happily. When she thinks about it again, this ring will likely to cost a fortune and her parents was not the type to spend a lot of money just for a birthday present. Turns out her parents were lying to her about where they got the ring.</p><p>It was even more special. It was her family heirloom.</p><p>“There are 3 of them. this ring was the first that was given to you. You’ll get another when the ring already served its purpose.” Marilla explained to Anne.</p><p>“How did you know about this?” Anne asked Marilla, carefully choses her words to not sound rude.</p><p>“Your parents told us on your birthday when they noticed your power started to awaken.” Added Matthew who was not in the conversation before but paying attention nonetheless. “We didn’t know that you are the descendant of Avalon before that.”</p><p>Then Matthew and Marilla started explaining in more detail about how they know Anne is the descendant. Turns out, Anne’s family from her mother’s side are direct descent from one of Avalon’s twins; Hamish. The ring that Anne wear was Avalon’s wedding ring that inherited to Hamish and so on until it is passed to Anne now. Marilla nor Matthew didn’t tell Anne what were the rest of the items are when she asked them.</p><p>“But I already know about the heirloom now. Why can’t you just give it to me?” Anne insisted.</p><p>Marilla closed and locked the box then give it to Matthew, ignoring Anne. “Please put this back, Matthew?” he nodded and left with the box. He stopped at the door and turned around to face Anne.</p><p>“Do you have any other question, Anne? If not, I’ll go back straight to the field. Jerry’s alone there.” He asked Anne, he clearly doesn’t want to leave her but he have a work to do and Jerry can’t be left alone for too long.</p><p>She smiled at him and shakes her head. “No, you can go back to the field. Thank you. Sorry I disturbed your time of work.”</p><p>“Not at all.” he returned her smile. He then went to his room to put the box back in its place before he stepped out of the house. Anne looked as he closed the door behind him. And she dropped her smile. Her face was now stoic but she clenched her fist, her knuckles turned white. She tried so hard not to be mad at Marilla for treating her like incapable senseless child when she ignored her. At least Matthew didn’t act so rude towards her, unlike Marilla.</p><p>“I think I have a right to know what’s mine, Marilla.” Anne said through gritted teeth.</p><p>Marilla broke from her reverie and focusing on Anne’s tone. “Don’t you use your temper on me, Anne. You must know already that everything I did for you is for the best.” She clasped her hands together and put it on top of the table. “Besides, this was your parents’ instruction to not let you have those items before the right time, you’re not even supposed to know about it at all. Don’t you want to honor your parents by abiding their rules even though they’re not here anymore?”</p><p>Anne exhales slowly. Marilla was right, she can’t let her temper get her. Moreover, her temper will likely cause her to lost control of her magic. That will be so irresponsible of her that will lead her to dangerous.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Marilla. You’re right.” She offered her an apologetic smile.</p><p>“It’s okay, Anne. This must be very confusing to you but I hope you understand and be patience about it. Can you do that?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course. I don’t have any other choice, aren’t I?” Marilla nodded and they fell into comfortable silent to think. “Marilla?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Why did I saw those images when I touch Gilbert? It’s not just that, we both also felt a struck… uh… a jolt… of electricity. And I dreamt about him for months since my seventeenth birthday. Does that mean…?” Anne doesn’t finish the question but she knew Marilla would catch what she meant. She held her breath, anticipating Marilla’s answer. She had an inkling of what the answer would be but she needs to be sure.</p><p>“If my guess was right,” Marilla paused and seems to be choosing her next word. “he might be <em>the one</em>. Those images probably came from the ring when you both touch it. You wore the ring that night on the hand that you used to shook his, right?” Anne nodded. “Yes, that must be it. But, we can’t be sure yet. We need to ask Mary or Muriel about this.”</p><p>Anne doesn’t know why she felt almost flying to the sky when she heard Marilla said Gilbert might be <em>the one</em> and then felt like she was fell down hard to the ground when Marilla said they can’t be sure yet. She doesn’t like Gilbert <em>that </em>way. She doesn’t even know him well enough to be considered as friends. But she couldn’t shake off her disappointment. Even though she doesn’t like him, she’s been dreaming about him for months and she feels so close with him. And most important thing is, if one day she finally like him, <em>love </em>him, will he feel the same way about her? Anne was aware that she is plain. Why would someone as gorgeous as Gilbert like her. Even if he does, how will he react to all this magic world that revolve around Anne?</p><p><em>Will he care enough to stay with her to break the curse? Probably not… </em>She inhales deeply, she feels like crying.</p><p>“Are you okay, dear?” Marilla asked, her voice filled with concern.</p><p>“I’m fine. I think I’m going to lay down in my room. I need to clear my mind for a while, this day has been quite something…” she lied, she’s not okay and she just wants to go to her room and cry.</p><p>“You don’t want to go to the library? Maybe that’ll help you to clear your mind.” Marilla suggested.</p><p>“I will go there tomorrow. I just want to take a rest for today.” Anne can feel the tears already forming behind her eyes. She was already walking towards the stairs not waiting for Marilla’s approval.</p><p>“Of course. But you need to get up for supper. I won’t let you sleep the night away without food in your belly.”</p><p>“I will.” She run upstairs.</p><p>Once she got into her room, she locked the door. She collapsed to the bed and started crying. She stared at the ceiling.</p><p>“Mom, Dad… What should I do about this feelings? I’m scared” she said to the empty room.</p><p>~~~</p><p>It’s been five days since Gilbert talked with Anne. It’s been five days and she hasn’t call him. He didn’t even see her in Green Gables. This time, she hid better than she did before they talked.</p><p>Gilbert frustrated. And confused. He frowned and Bash noticed.</p><p>“Mary… My Saturday morning is ruined because Gilbert Blythe is frowning. What happened to the moke that always smiling? I miss him.” Bash complaining to his wife and act like Gilbert wasn’t in the room.</p><p>“I’m not deaf, Bash. What do you want?” Gilbert spit his words.</p><p>“What happened, Gilbert? Is something the matter?” Mary finally opened her mouth, she noticed Gilbert started being grumpy since Wednesday. He smiled less and always frowning whenever he can. Back in Monday she remembered got home and find him smiling so happily and that smile lasted only till Tuesday. “You can tell us anything, Gilbert.”</p><p>“It must be Anne.” Bash chirped in.</p><p>“What?!” Mary said the same time Gilbert hissed. “Shut up, Bash!”</p><p>Gilbert already told Bash that he might have a crush on Anne when he confronted him in front of their house after they got back from dinner at Green Gables. He didn’t tell him about the hand shake though. It will be too complicated if other people know what happened when he touched Anne. He wants to figure it out first. But now, Anne is MIA. He can’t find her anywhere and he couldn’t believe that she made him wait this long when he had said he can’t wait any longer. And now bash ratted him out to Mary. <em>Fuck!</em> He murmured under his breath.</p><p>“What do you mean with Anne? What is she gotta do with Gilbert sudden change of mood?” if Mary demand something, there’s no way out of it. Gilbert must tell her the truth.</p><p>“It’s all because of her, Mary.” Bash grinned slyly.</p><p>“You’re an asshole sometimes, I love you, but this is not cool at all!” Gilbert clenched his jaw in anger.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m not sorry.” Bash didn’t mind to be called asshole. He deserved it. “But I can’t fucking stand seeing you like this anymore. I finally saw you smiling like the old Gilbert because of her. Now, you changed again. Even worse. You frowned. I need to know why and Mary deserve to know what happens in your life too. So you better start explaining.”</p><p>“Okay, stop both of you. You are lucky the baby is still sleeping right now, or else I will stitch your mouth together!” Mary scolded the men in the room before turning her attention fully to the younger man. “Gilbert, would you please tell us what happened?”</p><p>Gilbert sighed. He hates it when he makes his family worried about his behavior. Now he needs to tell them about all the things that happened with Anne, hell, he will have to tell them about the dreams too or else it won’t make sense all the nonsense.  He closed his eyes and breathed through his mouth. When he opened it again he looked sorry for the both adult for acting like such a brat.</p><p>“I’m sorry for my behavior.” The both adult didn’t say anything but they urge him to continue and smiling sympathetically at him. “This will be long. It all started in March I think. I started to dream about this girl-” he got cut by Bash teasing.</p><p>“Let me guess, the girl has red hair?” he snickered.</p><p>“If you cut me again, I’ll leave and never tell you guys.” Gilbert threatening him.</p><p>Mary swatted her husband in the head and he immediately stopped laughing. “Please, continue Gilbert.” She said softly.</p><p>“Okay, so yeah the girl has red hair. I saw her standing in the meadow. Her back to me and when she’s about to turn around to face me I always woke up. Never get the chance to look at her face. But I have this, <em>feelings</em>. This is embarrassing but I won’t lie to you guys. I want her. I know she didn’t exist but I still want her. This dreams have been constantly become one with my sleep every single night till today. I’ve been sleep deprived because of it. I’m not complaining about it though, but I guess you’d like to know. I will wake up from those dreams around 1 to 3 in the morning and I will not sleep again after that. I spend the time till sun rise with studying.” Gilbert paused for a moment and a smile suddenly crept onto his face. “I always thought she wasn’t real, she was just an image my mind created, the ideal girl that I longed for. But then, Anne came. I saw her the night before Marilla visited us after she came back from Toronto. I saw the lights on from one of the room in Green Gables that never got occupied before. I stared at it and saw a shadow. That was the night I started smiling like a <em>moke</em>.” Gilbert emphasize the word and glares at Bash. “You guys noticed it, even Bash accused me that I smiled because of a girl and he thought the girl was Winifred. At first, of course I denied it. I truly didn’t know why I smiled and I thought Bash being silly of his accusation. What I didn’t realized was I <em>am </em>smiling because of a girl. I just haven’t met her at the time. I was so happy that night I even said goodnight to that shadow and later I found out it was Anne. When Marilla told us about Anne, my heart beating so fast, I became so anxious. I really want to see her as fast as I can but I also scared. I feel something for her already. The same feeling that I feel for the girl in my dreams. I must be sound like a lunatic creep.” He stopped and shakes his head. He ruffled his curly hair and groaned.</p><p>“No, brother please continue. I’m sorry I teased you so much I didn’t know it was this serious.” Bash said to him reassuringly.</p><p>“Yes, Gilbert don’t worry. We don’t think of you as a lunatic creep. You know Bash and I believe in those kind of things. That can happen.” Mary added and put a hand on Gilbert shoulder.</p><p>“Thank you, guys. I didn’t know I need this.” He cleared his throat and continued. “So, when we got to the Cuthbert and I finally saw Anne, I think I almost faint. It all became so clear to me why I feel the longing for her. She <em>is </em>the girl in my dreams. I know I never saw her face in my dreams but I just knew that it was her all along. I swear she’s the most beautiful girl I’ve ever laid my eyes upon to. I couldn’t breathe but I managed to kept my shit together. But that was not the peak of everything though. You see, if you realized me and Anne were actually stunt by each other’s presents. If it were not for Marilla breaking the spell by introducing all of us to her, I bet we both will stare the whole night. The weird thing happened after you guys’ introduction. I stepped forward and offered my hand for a hand shake, right?” Bash and Mary nods their head in unison. “When she took my hand. I felt like my whole body was struck by lightning and these images started flashing in my mind. Then we let go of each other hands. Surprised. She looked so terrified and I was too. But I tried to keep calm and let her know with my eyes that I felt it too. We made a silent agreement to talk about it and finally last Monday we talked about it. I was so happy I finally get her to talk to me. She promised to call after she suddenly needs to go home but she never calls. I even asked Jerry whether she already asked him my number or not. It was so embarrassing. Jerry been teasing me nonstop about it. I haven’t see her again since Monday and that is the reason I’ve been like <em>this</em>.” He gestured to himself. “Well, what do you think?” he looked at his family with a mortified expression. He never bare his soul like this before. He felt his face so hot and he’s so sure he’s blushing.</p><p>Bash positively amused after hearing Gilbert’s story but Mary seems to be disturbed. She wrinkled her forehead.</p><p>“Mary?” Gilbert called her, he must have said something wrong and Mary doesn’t approve.</p><p>“Gilbert,” she replied, face pensive and she doesn’t look at him.</p><p>“Yes? Did I say something wrong, Mary?” Gilbert was frightened now.</p><p>“You said when you shook her hand, you felt a struck in your whole body and you saw images. What images?” now she looked at him questioningly.</p><p>“Uh… I talked to Anne about it on Monday. We saw the same thing. It was a man and a woman, they looked like they were getting married. The man sliding a ring to the woman’s finger and that was it. We let go off each other’s hand, the images and struck stopped.”</p><p>Mary was about to say something when the front door got knocked furiously and a shout of names can be heard. It was Jerry’s voice.</p><p>“Gilbert! Bash! Mary! Dellie! Open the door please I need to use the bathroom! Hello!! Please anyone!”</p><p>Gilbert stood up and ran to the front door and let Jerry in. Dellie woke up and cry because of the ruckus Jerry made and Mary fast to pick her and cooed her to stop crying.</p><p>“Sorry, Mary. I will hit that boy’s head when he got out of the bathroom.” Gilbert apologize to his sister-in-law on behalf of his friend’s lack of mannerism.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter, she needs to wake up anyway it’s almost noon. But Gilbert, I still need to-” she was cut by Jerry’s voice.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Mary. I wanted to piss so bad. Bathroom on my house are all occupied and I don’t want to go to Green Gables in the morning, Anne will throw a fit if I only came to take a piss.” He whispered whilst the baby still crying.</p><p>“It’s okay, Jerry.” Mary tried to speak to Gilbert again but he said something first.</p><p>“Mary, I just remember that I have to help set up the beach for summer’s day party. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay? We’re already late. Jerry, let’s go!” he didn’t wait for Mary’s reply and run out of house with his best friend in tow.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The night finally came and the party was officially started. Summer’s day party was an annual party that happens 2 days before the school start. This year, Gilbert was one of the organizer. He was forced by Winifred, he already said he doesn’t want to but his best friend Jerry was a sucker for blondes and made Gilbert join eventually because he said “<em>Come on, Gilbert! I don’t want to work on this party without my best friend! Besides, it’ll be our last year in school. I bet it’ll be fun to organize something and we sure gonna make it a blast!</em>”. He can’t say no to that.</p><p>Gilbert been hiding from the crowd. He doesn’t enjoy this night. His mind wandering back to the red head girl who’s giving him silent treatment and actually missing for the last five days. He’s contemplating to ask Marilla or Matthew but he didn’t dare to do so. He’s afraid that Anne wouldn’t like that. They’re not even become friends yet. He really wants her to like him, so he’s been very careful with her to not scare her away.</p><p>He really missed her. A lot.</p><p>Then he heard someone approaching from behind. He sighed. He’s really not in the mood to talk to anyone right now, not even Jerry. The night was even got worse when Winifred all of a sudden tried to kissed him on the mouth. She was not even drunk. He managed to get away from her and ran, away from the party. That’s why he’s been hiding near the rocks where people can’t see him. Whoever it is must want to get away too or a really determined person that looking for him. He just hoped the person is not Winifred. He turned around and was surprised to see the person that standing a few feet away from him.</p><p>“Hello, Gilbert.”</p><p>Gilbert’s eyes widened, he didn’t expect to see her standing there. He didn’t even expect that she would come to the party at all. But here she is, in front of him. She looks even more beautiful than he remembered. Her hair was down and dancing with the wind. This is the first time he saw her hair down in real life. Ocean eyes glowing under the moonlight staring right into his hazel orbs. She doesn’t even try that hard like most girls their age to look beautiful. She <em>is </em>the epitome of beauty itself. <em>How can she look more beautiful every time I see her? </em>He swallowed the air and breathed out her name.</p><p>“Anne…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This how i imagine Anne's ring will look like but with the description that i wrote: https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.nationaljeweler.com%2Fimages%2Figallery%2Fresized%2F3101-3200%2F012916_posy_loyalty_slide-3157-1000-1000-100.jpg&amp;imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.nationaljeweler.com%2Ffashion%2Fantique-estate-jewelry%2F3785-the-history-behind-posy-rings&amp;tbnid=6wftx-nbiAhmEM&amp;vet=12ahUKEwic-afPjPDtAhVo4HMBHblgBq4QMygLegUIARDAAQ..i&amp;docid=Kdzvksz1PVs24M&amp;w=620&amp;h=410&amp;q=17th%20century%20wedding%20ring&amp;safe=strict&amp;ved=2ahUKEwic-afPjPDtAhVo4HMBHblgBq4QMygLegUIARDAAQ</p><p>wow that's a really long url lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Tension of Contentment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!<br/>I don't know if anyone read this far to this chapter, but i will keep continuing my story hehe:)<br/>so if you read and enjoying it, please let me know in the comment:3</p><p>Happy New Year!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Anne… What are you… I-I mean… Where on- I… uh sorry, hey.” Gilbert stuttered. He reached up and rubbed the nape of his neck. <em>What a cool way to greet her, Gilbert. </em>He scolded himself.</p><p>Anne flashes him a quick smile then stepping forward to stand beside him and she’s focusing to the wave that hit the shore. She doesn’t say anything as she clutched her thin cardigan over her small frame tighter when the wind blows.</p><p>“Cold?” Gilbert asked noticing her body slightly shivered.</p><p>She shook her head and kept her gaze straight to the ocean. And silence.</p><p>He really like seeing her face from this close distance. It was with herculean power he managed to divert his gaze to the sand beneath his feet when she suddenly gave him a sideway look.</p><p>Gilbert wasn’t sure what to do. He shoved both of his hands inside his jeans pockets to prevent it from taking Anne’s. Oh, how he would give everything to be able to do that without offending her. But he also doesn’t want to scare her. If they touch each other, he worried the same event will repeat itself.</p><p>He has been wondering what happened to her? He knew that she was lying to him about helping Marilla in Monday. She’s hiding something from him. He wanted to ask her where the hell she had been gone for the last five days. He wanted to ask her condition, is she well? She looks kinda way-worn like she aged more than the last time he saw her but still beautiful nonetheless. If possible, she looks even more. He wanted to tell her he misses her all those days she was gone. But no words would form inside his mouth.</p><p>Anne was the one that broke the silence.</p><p>“What are you doing here all alone?” she asked, still not looking at him.</p><p>Gilbert shrugged and mumbled. “Nothing,” then he glanced to her. “just not enjoying the party. And…” he stopped not really sure if he should say the next word.</p><p>“And?” at this Anne finally look at him. Her blue eyes staring to his face with so much hesitation. He could see she was thinking of something and she’s dying to tell him about it.</p><p>Gilbert staring back at her eyes before finally confessed. “I’ve been thinking about you. <em>Couldn’t </em>stop thinking about you. We left things hanging, Anne. And you promised to contact me but you didn’t.”</p><p>Anne looked away immediately, her face tinted rosy pink. She inhaled a long breath. “Sorry,” then she looked back at Gilbert. “this time I really am busy and it’s not just an alibi to avoid you. I swear.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you call then to at least inform me that you were busy? You don’t even asked Jerry for my number.” he asked her incredulously.</p><p>“What would you expect from someone whose busy?” She rolled her eyes. “I didn’t asked Jerry, <em>but </em>I asked Marilla. Your number already saved in my contact. I simply haven’t got time to call you and I thought it’d be best to just meet you in person now that I’ve got time.” She said exasperated.</p><p>“What kept you busy?” Gilbert asked sharply.</p><p>“Really?” she glared at him. “I don’t think I have to tell you everything that happens in my life, Gilbert.” She spat venomously.</p><p>“Right,” he straightened his posture and turned his body now facing her completely. She didn’t do the same instead she looked away towards the ocean. “but I deserved explanation. You were busy and that made me waited for days. I think it’s only fair to tell me what you were really doing. Anne look at me!” he told her sternly but not coldly.</p><p>She obliged. His expression softened when he saw that she looked so tired.</p><p>“Anne… I know I have no right to ask you these questions. We barely even friends, but—” he sighed deeply. “I couldn’t sleep, Anne… What happened between us— whatever it was, I need to know… It might not be important to you as it is to me to know—” Anne suddenly cut him off.</p><p>“Trust me, it is the other way around, Gilbert.” She stated seriously as matter of factly.</p><p>Gilbert was taken aback. He didn’t expect her to say that because it seems like she doesn’t really care and doesn’t even want to resolve it. He scrunched his eyebrows together, looking at her, bewildered.</p><p>“What do you mean? What are you doing here anyway?” he asked her defensively.</p><p>Anne groaned, this is not what she thought the conversation would be but somehow Gilbert Blythe is so good at getting into her nerves.</p><p>“I came here looking for you. Isn’t that obvious?” she looked at him through her lashes.</p><p>“You were looking for me?” now he looked amused but then his face frowned. “Did someone told you were I was?”</p><p>“No,”</p><p>“How did you find me then?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“It does. You need to pass a secret passage to get here. Who told you? I don’t really like the idea of anyone else knowing my whereabouts right now.” He looking around to see if any other people peering over the both of them.</p><p>“I just know…” she muttered quietly.</p><p>“What?” he asked her, didn’t really quite catch what she said and kept looking around</p><p>“I said <em>I just know</em>,” she snapped softly. “nobody told me where to find you. I just got to the party and I said I have to go find you to Diana and Cole and I said to them I will go straight home afterwards. That’s it. I’m not here for the party, I’m here to come see you.” she confessed shyly.</p><p>“But—” before Gilbert could finish Anne stopped him with her fingers over his lips. He stopped. When she realized what she was doing, she pulled it back immediately too fast for Gilbert liking. Her face flushed so does Gilbert’s.</p><p><em>I couldn’t be the only one that feel this tension. </em>He thought to himself.</p><p>“I will explain to you everything, but not tonight. I promise. I know you’d probably wouldn’t believe me. But I will. Monday after school, let’s talk about it at Green Gables. What do you say?” she said calmly whilst still blushing, looking everywhere but Gilbert.</p><p>“Okay, I believe you. let’s meet Monday.” Gilbert said, nodding his head.</p><p>She exhaled, relieved washed over her face. “Then, I guess I’ll be off. Goodnight Gil-”</p><p>“Can I walk you home?” Gilbert asked the question without really thinking. He both cursing and praising himself for being so bold.</p><p>Anne hesitates and say. “But what about the party? Shouldn’t you come back there at any moment?”</p><p>“Nah, I’d rather at home reading or watching movie than stay in this party. I guess I have to thank whatever power that holds me here long enough until you found me.” He chuckled shyly and rubbed the nape of his neck <em>again</em>. “Now that we talked, at least my mind is a little bit at peace. So? Will you let me walk you home? It’s already late and dark, kinda dangerous for a pretty girl to walk alone. Besides, our houses are the same direction.” He insisted, winked at her and she blushed even more. She looked so endearing and Gilbert couldn’t help himself from grinning giddily at the sight of her.</p><p>“I— well… I think you’re right, it’s late. Ahem. I just need to say goodnight to Di and Cole first. You can go ahead first and wait for me near the parked cars if you don’t want someone to see you.” She bit the bottom of her lips, nervous.</p><p>“I need to find Jerry first. So I have to go back to the party to find him. He’ll cross with me if I leave him with just a text. Come on.”</p><p>Then the both of them trailed back to the party.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Anne and Gilbert finally arrived in front of Green Gables. The walk home mostly filled with silence but when they talked about their academics once in a while, they really clicked. They don’t feel bored just by talking about school courses. Both of them couldn’t hide their smiles.</p><p>“So, here I am. Thank you for walking me home.” Anne said with a shy smile.</p><p>“Anytime.” An idea suddenly came to his mind and he thinks it’s the perfect time to say it. “You know… I think we would make a really good friends.”</p><p>“I think so too…” she nods her head meekly, evident that she was shy by his suggestion but not so much to make her uncomfortable.</p><p>“So, what do you say we become F-R-I-E-N-D-S?” Gilbert spelled playfully.</p><p>This result a bark of laugh from Anne’s mouth. Gilbert feels even more fond for the girl in front of him. He’s smiling tenderly at her. He really wants to take her hand but he knew he can’t and suddenly she raised her hand for him to take. His face turned confused.</p><p>“Let’s hand shake to seal it then.” She said casually like she forgot something might happen if they touch.</p><p>“Anne, I don’t-” he was cut immediately.</p><p>“It won’t happen tonight. It might happen again but certainly not tonight.” She grinned at him and moving her hand for him to take.</p><p>“You sure? Anne I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” He asked carefully.</p><p>“I’m sure.” She said while smiling softly.</p><p>Then he took her hand, he gripped it. There’s no images that came but he clearly feels a goosebump all over his body. It’s not as strong as to make him feels like he was electrocuted like the last time they shook hands.</p><p>He stares at their intertwined hands. It feels right. Like their hands was made for each other. It fits perfectly how his bigger hand wrapped around her smaller ones. Then he looked up to her face. She’s also smiling looking at their hands, a hint of pink started to bloom on her cheeks.</p><p>“Friends.” She whispered and looking up at him. They stay like that, staring at each other’s eyes for a while and was interrupted when the front door opened.</p><p>“Anne?” Marilla stepped outside to get a better look at the two teenager. “Gilbert?”</p><p>Anne let go of Gilbert’s hand and the cold feeling of losing contact with her made Gilbert frowned but he was fast to regained a polite smile and look at the older woman.</p><p>“Evening, Marilla. I was just walking Anne home here.” he said confidently.</p><p>“Aren’t you both supposed to be at the party? It’s not even 9. Would you come in Gilbert?” She said while looking at her wrist watch.</p><p>“I’d love to, thank you for the offer but I have some reading to do at home.” He declined politely</p><p>“We were there but we decided to go early. I’m not a big fan of parties.” Anne said.</p><p>“Me neither. So, I guess I’ll see you on Monday?” Gilbert said, he touched Anne’s shoulder.</p><p>“Yes, Monday.” She nodded eagerly.</p><p>“Okay. I’ll take off now. Good night Anne, Marilla. Say hi to Matthew from me.” He said smiling and then walked away to the direction of his house.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Anne was just finished taking a shower and she decided to get some milk before sleeping. She headed to the kitchen and found Marilla there.</p><p>“Marilla, you haven’t sleep?” she asked her guardian.</p><p>“I was just finished with the dishes. I’ll go to bed soon. Do you need anything?”</p><p>“I just want to have some milk before sleep.”</p><p>Anne then open the fridge, took the carton of milk and poured it to the glass when suddenly Marilla called to her.</p><p>“Anne…?” Marilla’s voice suddenly sound concern.</p><p>“Yes? What is it? is there something wrong?” Anne stopped what she was doing and focusing her attention to Marilla.</p><p>“I-I got curious about some… something. That’s all.” Marilla stammered.</p><p>“What thing?” Anne furrowed her brows not used to see her guardian act all nervous.</p><p>“Gilbert. Uh you shook his hand, again. I was just curious. Did you see images again?”</p><p>Anne smiled listening to her guardian’s concern and answered simply. “No.”</p><p>“So, he is not…?”</p><p>“I don’t know yet. I didn’t wear the ring while I shook his hand.”</p><p>“Oh, but you both looked like in a trance. I don’t want to assume but I thought…” Marilla said carefully.</p><p>“I don’t know what made him in a trance but for me it was the goosebump.” She said while smiling shyly without giving any detail of explanation. She continued pouring the milk and put back the carton inside the fridge. “I’ll be heading back to my room. Good night.”</p><p>Marilla wanted to ask Anne what did she mean by ‘goosebump’ but decided to let it slip and not push her to explain. If there’s something wrong Anne will tell her. The good thing is, the girl finally looked relaxed and that is what important.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Let’s continue with our conversation this morning.” Mary said without warning.</p><p>Gilbert just got home from walking Anne from the beach. “Woah, Mary… no ‘welcome home’ or ‘did you have fun?’?” Gilbert asked feeling slightly irritated while kicking his shoes and put it in the shoe rack.</p><p>“I’ve been waiting since morning, Gilbert. Now would you please elaborate me more?” Mary said her voice strained.</p><p>“Okay, okay slow down. What do you want to know?” he walked towards the kitchen to get some water for himself. Mary followed him.</p><p>“About Anne.”</p><p>“What about her that you really want to know from <em>me</em>?” Gilbert asked after he gulped the whole water he poured on his glass.</p><p>“Those images, what did Anne think about that?” Mary folded her arms in front of her chest.</p><p>“She saw those as well. We just met earlier actually and she said she will try to explain to me about it on Monday after school. What’s wrong Mary? Why would you want to know about it?” Gilbert asked a little bit concern about his sister-in-law behavior. She was never this nosy before.</p><p>Mary’s face looked disturbed, her whole body was tense. Gilbert could sense she was hiding something but he doesn’t want to push her to tell him. He trusted she will tell him whatever it is she was hiding from him if she’s ready.</p><p>“I don’t think you should hang out with her, Gilbert. We don’t know for sure what influence she may give on you…” Mary said in a very low voice, she doesn’t even believe she said that but Gilbert is her priority and right now she is dead concern about him.</p><p>“What?!” Gilbert half yelled.</p><p>“Don’t be mad, listen… I’m not telling you to not befriend her. I just think you should restrain the urge to hang out with her. She’s new here. We’re not fully aware of her background-” Gilbert held up his hand and shakes his head in disbelief and that stopped Mary from talking even further.</p><p>“Do you just imply that Marilla and Matthew Cuthbert brought an untrusted girl without knowing her background? Mary where is this all coming from? You knew better to not hold prejudice!” Gilbert spat his anger. He really couldn’t believe what he just heard from Mary.</p><p>“I’m not holding any prejudices of Anne. I just want you to be careful, that’s all.” Mary tried to sound calm as not to make Gilbert even more angry.</p><p>“From what?!” he screamed. “Mary, I know you feel obligated to take care of me after dad died but I’m almost eighteen and I think I know danger if I saw one. Anne clearly is not!”</p><p>“Gilbert calm down…” Mary felt terrible that she insinuated Anne is a bad influence for Gilbert.</p><p>Gilbert kept silent and not trying to bring the conversation any further. He just wants to go from there but he doesn’t want to leave Mary after he yelled at her. he must apologize but he doesn’t know how.</p><p>Suddenly Bash entering the kitchen, clearly he heard the quarrel.</p><p>“What’s going on in here?” his voice came out heavy, he doesn’t like the way Gilbert spoke to his wife. But before he made any conclusion he needs to know what happened first.</p><p>“It’s my fault.” Mary said. “I’m sorry, Gilbert. I didn’t mean to dictate who you can and can’t be friends with. I’m just…” she doesn’t know how to say it without making Gilbert feel offended.</p><p>“You what, Mary? I need to apologize to you for being disrespectful but you better have a good excuse.” Gilbert said coldly.</p><p>“Gilbert watch how you speak to my wife.” Bash clearly not pleased.</p><p>“No, Bash… Gilbert is right. I don’t have a good excuse. I’m simply just worried and probably overreacted. I’m so sorry, Gilbert.” Mary said nervously. She can’t tell Gilbert, not yet.</p><p>Gilbert sighed, his body still tense but his anger is dissipating.</p><p>“I just don’t understand, after what I told you this morning… about how I feel for Anne…” he leaned his body to the kitchen counter and closed his eyes.</p><p>“I know, I’m sorry. Will you forgive me?” Mary starting to tear up. She really feels terrible.</p><p>“I’m not angry at you, Mary. I’m sorry too. But please don’t tell me to stay away from her anymore. I know it’s only been two weeks since she came here but... I just can’t- I need to get to know her or I’ll go crazy.” Gilbert said, sound defeated.</p><p>Mary and Bash was lost for words. All those years living with Gilbert, they never saw him act like this. Not even when his father died. He looked so lost. It’s like his life was depended by Anne’s existence. When Anne came into his life, there was a light switched on that brighten him up. He really is back to his old self before his father died. When Anne absent that light slowly fainted.</p><p>“I won’t. But Gilbert,” Mary raised her hands to touch his chin so he looked up at her. “will you promise to tell me what Anne will tell you on Monday?”</p><p>Gilbert nodded. “Only if she’s agree with it. I have to respect her decision.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s sound good enough for me. Thank you.” Mary smiled and hug him dearly. She loved this boy so much even though they are not family by blood.</p><p>He hugged her back and whispered. “I’m sorry I yelled at you.”</p><p>“It’s okay.” she whispered back and let go of him. “Now, go take a shower and have something to eat before you go to bed.”</p><p>He nodded and started to walk towards the stairs. He stopped in front of Bash. “Sorry, Bash.”</p><p>Bash only patted his brother’s shoulder and offered him a reassuring smile.</p><p>When Gilbert was out of earshot, Bash turned to face his wife and asked. “What is going on?”</p><p>“I think there is something that Marilla and Matthew didn’t tell us about Anne. I think I know what it is but I have to be sure. If I know more, I’ll tell you.” Mary said with a low voice.</p><p>“We already know she’s a potes.” Bash interjected.</p><p>“Yes, but I think there’s more about Anne than just ‘she’s a potes’”</p><p>“Well, her power is strong though. I can feel it when I first saw her.”</p><p>“She’s a pure.” Mary sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.</p><p>“Oh…” Bash speechless.</p><p>“Bash, if she… Gilbert will…” Mary chocked on her words as she buried her face in her palms and Bash hug her.</p><p>“Oh poor boy.” Bash said woefully. A tear fell down from his eye.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Anne was sitting facing her window of her gable room watching as the first ray of sunrise emerged, she had awoken hours ago from a dream and can’t go back to sleep. <em>That </em>dream. Ever since she met Gilbert, the dreams slightly changed. Now she can see the person that has those hazel eyes. It was Gilbert’s eyes. His dark shinny curls, his strong jaw, his faint freckles that scattered above his nose, his bright and soft smiles, his splendid chin, his tall figure. Anne can see him clearly. It’s really bugging her how vivid the dream was. Anne felt like a creep. She never had a feeling like this before, not even with her 3 years long ex-crush. She only knew Gilbert for 2 weeks but it feels like she knows him since forever.</p><p>Last night when he called her pretty, well not directly but still. She was so shy and she felt butterflies in her stomach. When they finally touched each other’s hand and she felt goosebump all over her body and she gone trance because of those hazel eyes. She didn’t even realize he was also in the same state if Marilla didn’t tell her last night.</p><p>She was smiling then frowning. <em>I need to tell Mary and Miss Stacy about the heirloom. They must know what to do about them and…</em></p><p>She woke up from her train of thought when she saw morning light getting higher. Then she made a call.</p><p>A couple of ringing and the person on the other side of the line finally pick up.</p><p>“Hello, Mary? Sorry to disturbed you early in the morning, you probably still sleeping but can we meet today? I have urgent questions.” Anne said to her phone.</p><p>“<em>Hi, Anne good morning… Sure. I actually need to speak to you about something. Let’s meet at the library at 10?</em>” Mary said, she sounded strained but not unkind.</p><p>“I’ll be there.” Then she hung up.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Monday morning Anne was preparing to go to school when Matthew come to her room.</p><p>“Anne, are you ready?” he asked.</p><p>“Oh, Matthew… yes in a minute please.” She said to him while rummaging through her dresser.</p><p>“You nervous?” he asked again.</p><p>“A little, but I’ll manage.” She smiling at him.</p><p>“Okay I’ll wait downstairs.” He said softly and leave the room.</p><p>After five more minutes making sure she brings everything that she needs, Anne head downstairs and was greeted by a packed breakfast.</p><p>“Anne, you’re going to be late if you eat breakfast at home. You’ll need to eat in the car.” Marilla said and give Anne her breakfast.</p><p>“Okay, where’s Matthew?” Anne asked and take a bite of her breakfast which is sandwich. <em>How thoughtful of Marilla</em>. She thought.</p><p>“He’s already in the car. Now hurry like a bunny!” Marilla said playfully.</p><p>Anne laughed and started jogged outside towards the car. When she reached the car she turned around to waved at Marilla. “Thank you for the breakfast!”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Gilbert arrived at Avonlea High School and began to search for a redhead in the hallway. He can’t find her anywhere. He asked Jerry if he knows when Anne will be arriving with a little closure because Jerry only said “<em>She’ll come but I don’t know when, I didn’t ask.</em>”.</p><p>He then saw Diana Barry walked passed him he hesitates at first but decided to call to her in the end.</p><p>“Diana! Wait up!” he fast paced to catch up with her.</p><p>Diana stopped and her face showed that she’s very shocked as to why Gilbert Blythe calling her name. They were only shared a couple of class together in the last few years. She can feel a lot of dagger pierced to her head from all the staring of girls that clearly have a crush on Gilbert.</p><p>“You call me Gilbert?” she said when Gilbert almost reach her where she was stopped in the middle of a busy high school hallway.</p><p>“Yes, sorry. I know we’re not close.” He chuckled awkwardly and continue. “But you are friends with Anne Shirley, right?”</p><p>“Shirley-Cuthbert.” She corrected him. “Yes, you know her?”</p><p>Gilbert didn’t know Anne take on the Cuthbert’s name. He furrowed his eyebrow and lost in his thought for a few seconds until he heard Diana cleared her throat. “Oh, yes. We’ve had dinner together with our family.” He said.</p><p>“Weird,” Diana said folding her arms in front of her. “she never told me she knew you. Ah forget I said that. What is it that you want to ask about Anne?</p><p>“Is she arrived at school yet? I can’t find her.” Gilbert asked nervously. He can sense a skepticism from the girl in front of him.</p><p>Diana raised her eyebrows in surprised. As long as she knows Gilbert Blythe she never heard or see him close with a girl except for Winifred that always bold enough to approaching him first.</p><p>So, for him to talk to her and asked her about a girl— and said girl is her new best bosom friend, the kindest, the brightest, the loveliest Anne Shirley-Cuthbert was quite shocking.</p><p>Anne have that charm that made Diana and Cole melted immediately with affection for her since day one. But this is Gilbert Blythe. She simply couldn’t believe the day would come for her to witness firsthand that Gilbert Blythe is interested to a girl. And it’s really a thrilling experience. She can see his cheeks flush and his eyes hopeful for an answer.</p><p>“She texted me she’ll be late. Why do you ask?” Diana can’t hide her gleeful smirk. She doesn’t even care the looks that shot to her from the girls in the hallway anymore.</p><p>“I—uh… I have something to discuss with her.” he rubbed his neck shyly. “That explained. She said last Saturday that we’ll meet after school but I haven’t seen her so I asked you, thank you though.” he said a little too fast from the way he used to normally talk.</p><p>Diana gasped. “Saturday? Are you the person that walked her home from the party?” a realization crept from the memory of Saturday’s when Anne bid her goodbye and declined Cole’s offer to drive her home because she said “<em>Oh, don’t worry. I won’t be alone. Someone I know will walk me home. Enjoy the rest of the party, see you on Monday lovelies!</em>”</p><p>“Err… yes that was me.” Gilbert answered while chuckling nervously.</p><p>“Oh my God! I—” She was cut by the school’s bell and Cole’s voice calling her from behind Gilbert.</p><p>“Di! Let’s go. I got my time table, we share first course together. I don’t know Anne’s though. Where— Oh hey Gilbert. How you doin’?” Cole said when he realized Diana was talking to Gilbert.</p><p>“Good, how are you Cole?” Gilbert asked him in return.</p><p>“Fantastic! What are you guys talking about? oh shoot but we’re going to be late for class.” He grimaced looking around to the people that starting to go to their classes.</p><p>“You’re right. I’ll head to my class first. See you around!” Gilbert said as he turned his body and heading to his class.</p><p>Diana and Cole watched as Gilbert walked away and then turned around to go to their class together.</p><p>“Diana Barry! Did Gilbert Blythe hitting on you?! When is this started?” Cole asked excitedly.</p><p>“Oh Cole, it’s not me you should be asking that question.” Diana giggling.</p><p>“What do you mean? Who?” He asked confused.</p><p>“Anne.” at this Diana grinned from ear to ear, can’t contain her glee.</p><p>“OH MY GOD! I can’t believe this. You gotta tell me at lunch break!” he demanded</p><p>“Let’s ask Anne instead. This is gonna be exciting!” She exclaimed before entering the class room.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Gilbert was sitting in the very back seat of the class, reading one of his favorite fiction novel when he heard someone calling his name.</p><p>“Hi, Gilbert.”</p><p>Gilbert sighed. He knows that voice and was hoping not to meet the owner. He looks up and saw Winifred Rose flashing him the best smile she can make.</p><p>“Winifred.” He replied to her greetings curtly, not returning the smile at all.</p><p>“I was hoping we could talk before class but I didn’t find you on your locker. You usually wait there for class.”</p><p>“I was walking around to look for someone. What do you need to talk about, Win?”</p><p>“Diana Barry or Anne whoever?” she suddenly asked.</p><p>“What?” he asked back, eyes filled with confusion.</p><p>“You were looking either her or her, right?” her voice sound disappointed. “A lot of people been talking about it. They saw you spoke with Diana asking for someone called Anne. Gilbert, I don’t understand what happened!”</p><p>“What do you mean what happened?” Gilbert feels his head is spinning listening to the girl in front of her. She used to be the only girl he could tolerate but now it feels like she’s the most annoying of all.</p><p>“Saturday! You just left me there without explanation! And now you talk to another girl!” she sounded so hurt and Gilbert have no idea what she meant.</p><p>“You tried to kiss me. And what so wrong about me talking with another girl? That is none of your business.” He hissed at her. Jaw clenched. He can take it no more. He really hopes the teacher come right now.</p><p>“What’s wrong about that?! HA! People already think we are dating. Why don’t we make it real? I thought you have feelings for me that’s why I tried to kiss you!” her voice was low but gilbert was sure some of the people that seated near him must heard what she said.</p><p><em>Just as well make these people hear so they can spread that what she said is not true. </em>Gilbert thought and cleared his throat.</p><p>“I think you get the wrong idea of me letting you be around me. Don’t get me wrong, you are wonderful <em>but</em> only as a friend, Win. I never have feelings for you. You’re funny and smart and I like spending time with you and Jerry, the three of us<em>.</em> I’m sorry if I lead you on somehow. That was never my intention. About Saturday, you crossed a line. Now I don’t feel comfortable to have you around anymore. Sorry.” He stated calmly but made sure his voice loud enough so others can hear.</p><p>“You are so fucking arrogant! You think you are so great, aren’t you? You’ll regret when I date someone better than you!” Winifred spat at him.</p><p>“What makes you think I’ll regret it? Oh and by the way, I’ll be very happy if you find someone better than me to date. Honest, Win—I wish you the best. But you’re not so great yourself to be speaking to me that way.” He forced a smile at her.</p><p>Then Gilbert hear some hoots of laughter from the girls not too far from where he seated.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Winifred turned her body facing the girls, face red with anger.</p><p>“Oh its Jane’s joke.” Said one of the girl name Ruby.</p><p>“Yeah? What joke?” Winifred folded her arm in front of her while interrogating the girls.</p><p>“Why do you want to know so much?” this time it was Josie who spoke.</p><p>“Because I think you all lie and actually laughing at me!” Winifred snapped.</p><p>“Why would we laughing at you? are you telling a joke too? Mind telling us first so we can decide whether it is worth to laugh or not?” The girl name Jane said with a smirk on her face.</p><p>“Screw you, all of you!” Winifred said and stomped her feet to the front of the class before taking her seat.</p><p>“She’s such a pretentious bitch. Wait till I spread the news she tried to kiss Gilbert Blythe but got rejected. That will be her downfall. I’m so tired of her bullying people and only nice to her bitchy friends and popular boys.” Said Tillie while snickering.</p><p>“You better do.” Josie replied, snickering too.</p><p>Gilbert tried not to eavesdropping but the girls not so quiet while talking. He actually felt bad for making Winifred feel humiliated but if what the girls said is true that she is a pretentious. Gilbert wouldn’t care if she got humiliated. He hates a bully.</p><p>“Psst! Gilbert!” he heard Ruby called him.</p><p>“Yes?” he answered.</p><p>“I want to spread what I just heard from you and the bitch earlier convo. Is that all right?” Tillie asked.</p><p>“Do whatever you want.” He shrugged. “I don’t really care about gossip.”</p><p>“Yes!” Josie and Jane exclaimed in unison.</p><p>At the same time, Mr. Phillips walked inside the class, behind him the one and only girl that Gilbert been looking forward to see and talk to trailing slowly. She panted slightly, she clearly running. She wears an oversized black and red flannel shirt, unbuttoned and inside it is a plain black t-shirt tucked in a jeans skirt and she wear a pair of black converse.  She doesn’t wear any excessive make up. Only a lip balm, he noticed. Her cheeks flushed red from running, her ponytail rest on her right shoulder, her shirt a little askew because of her sling bag that rest on her left shoulder. The sight of her making Gilbert smiling softly. She looks absolutely adorable, cute and beautiful without even try the way most of the girls tried so hard to look cute with sexy outfit and lots of make up or just say like Winifred and her group of “bitchy” friends as Tillie call it.</p><p>“Pipped down, class!” Mr. Phillips ordered the class “Take wherever seat you want, Miss Shirley.” He said to Anne.</p><p>“Shirley-Cuthbert, sir.” She corrected.</p><p>“Yes, whatever. Now, sit!” He said while rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Asshole.” Gilbert muttered under his breath. He never liked Ted Phillips because he always lacking in the spirit of teaching. But now Gilbert found another reason to not like him for the way he spoke with Anne.</p><p>“Anne! sit next to me!” Gilbert’s head snapped to the side when he heard Ruby called Anne.</p><p>Anne smiled broadly and walk towards the girl. Gilbert will not complain because that makes Anne sit right in front of him. When she got near the seat in front of him, she offered him a sweet smile and mouthed “Hello” to him. Gilbert smiled back at her and whispered to her shoulder. “Tardy on the first day of school, Miss?”</p><p>She looked at him and rolled her eyes playfully before whispering. “I swear it’s not a habit, sir.” And she turned back her attention to the front. Gilbert smiling giddily and shakes his head. When he looked up to the front of the class he saw Winifred glaring at him and Anne.</p><p><em>Well that doesn’t look good. </em>Gilbert furrowed his eyebrows. He looked around the classroom and he noticed not only Winifred glaring but almost everyone stealing a glance towards their direction. Anne squirmed in her seat, visibly uncomfortable from the attention. She turned her head and looked at Gilbert.</p><p>“Gilbert, do I have something on my face?” she asked innocently.</p><p>Gilbert shakes his head and smiling reassuringly.</p><p>She turned her head again to the front of the class. When she did so, Gilbert snapped his head towards the people that staring at Anne. One by one Gilbert shot them a disapproval look and clenched his jaw. It worked. He then noticed Ruby, Jane, Josie and Tillie. They have a different attention towards Anne. It was a concern look. He thinks they already know Anne before the school start.</p><p>Now he remembered, they are Diana’s group of friend. He exhaled relief that at least not all people here treat new people like shit. When he locked eyes with Josie, she gave him a small smile. He knew that smile was to let him know that Anne will be alright and they will be good to her. So Gilbert smiled back, startling her and made her face red. Gilbert confused as to why she reacted like that but shrugged it away when Phillips started his lesson.</p><p>~~~</p><p>When the lunch break bell rang off, all the students scattered out to the hallway. Anne walked together with Ruby, Josie, Tillie and Jane. She met them Saturday at Diana’s house before they went to the beach and they clicked right away. Especially Josie, Anne remembered seeing her at the secret library of Potes. She was so happy knowing she will have a friend that also a potes. And the feeling is mutual for Josie.</p><p>In the cafeteria after Anne and the girls took their meals she saw Diana and Cole waved their hands. They were not alone in that table, Jerry and two other boys she never met before were also seated there. Chatting to each other and muching.</p><p>“Girls! Here!” Diana shouted.</p><p>Anne took a step towards Diana when suddenly Ruby squealed in delight. “Moody!!!”</p><p>“Rubes!” one of the boy that sit next to Jerry answered Ruby. That must be Ruby’s boyfriend.</p><p>When Anne and the girls reach the table Diana stood up and circling her hand around Anne’s elbow as Cole take Anne’s tray and put it in the table. “Moody, Charlie, this is Anne that I told you about!” she said cheerily.</p><p>“Hello, Anne. As you already heard my name is Moody and that is not a pun. My parents decided to named me that somehow. I have no control over it.” Moody introduced himself jokingly. Anne giggling.</p><p>“And I’m Charlie. Are you single, Anne?” he asked tad too forward made everyone gasped in disgust.</p><p>“Ew, Charlie! Not a chance! Anne here already been claimed by someone!” Josie interjected.</p><p>Anne’s face turned from glee to confusion at what Josie said. “What do you mean, Josie?”</p><p>Josie rolled her eyes and huffed. “Come on, Anne! Gilbert Blythe can’t stop staring at you. I noticed you spoke to him when almost everyone stared at you judgingly. So I smiled at him when I saw he goes tense and glared at everyone to reassured him that you’ll be alright with us and then he smiled at me back! I can’t be the only one that noticed that! Guys?”</p><p>“Yes, I noticed too! He looked like he’s ready to punch everyone that staring at Anne.” Jane added.</p><p>“See? And he smiled! So genuine! So grateful!” Josie tried to convince everyone on the table.</p><p>“So what’s wrong if he smiled at you?” Anne genuinely confused with all this banter while taking a seat between Diana and Cole.</p><p>At what she said, the group bark in laughter. Then Jerry started to speak while wiping his eyes, tears almost falling because of laughter. “Do you remember the first day you got to Green Gables and I told you about my best friend?”</p><p>“Yeah, so?” Anne answered fast and finally realizing what Jerry meant. “Oh.”</p><p>“Yeah, ‘Oh’ Anne.” Jerry snickering.</p><p>“This morning, Gilbert called me in the hallway,” Diana suddenly chimed in. “I almost buried myself there because all the girls stared at me with a dagger!” Diana said in between giggling.</p><p>“When I found her talked with Gilbert I thought he was hitting on her! Then I asked Diana if he was and she said that question must be ask to Anne. I was so surprised!” Cole continued with a smirk of teasing directed to Anne.</p><p>“Oh wait, now that you guys talking about it. There’s a rumor Gilbert walked with mysterious girl last Saturday. Was that…?” Tillie asked all of a sudden staring questioningly at Anne.</p><p>“That’s true! He said it himself this morning when I asked him!” Diana exclaimed too happily.</p><p>Then the group erupted into a jabbering of uncoordinated conversation.</p><p>“I can’t believe it!” Charlie said.</p><p>“Oh my God, seriously?! That mother fucker lied to me then! He said he preferred to walk <em>alone</em> because he needs to think when I told him I could drive him.” Jerry said.</p><p>“That is so romantic!” Ruby said.</p><p>“Anne, what spell did you use on him?” Josie asked teasingly, pun intended.</p><p>“This is a big news!” Tillie said.</p><p>“Wow, Gilbert really did that?” Moody asked, eyes so wide.</p><p>“I’m witnessing a world record!” Jane exclaimed too loudly.</p><p>“Only my Anne, can make Gilbert whipped!” Cole cheered on Anne.</p><p>Anne groaned and hide her face behind her arms that folded on the table. And then the chatter died down when a sound of too familiar voice called out Jerry’s name. Anne hope she can use her magic to make herself invisible but that was impossible in the cafeteria full of mortal,</p><p>“Jerry, I’ve been looking for you man!” Gilbert said to Jerry and greets everyone. “Hey guys”</p><p>“Sorry, Blythe. I followed Moody here and he said he wants to eat lunch with his girlfriend so as I wait for you I have conversation with everyone and I forgot about you.” Jerry lied to Gilbert as if he wasn’t just talking about Gilbert with everyone in the table earlier.</p><p>If Anne looking at Jerry now, she’ll see that Jerry gave a winked to Gilbert.</p><p>Anne felt confused. She was sure everyone will tease her and Gilbert when she heard him approaching the table. But nothing of sort happen. Everyone in the table especially the girls turned completely silent. Then she heard him called her.</p><p>“Anne, are you okay?” Gilbert’s voice full of concerned.</p><p>She raised her head to look at him and prayed to whatever higher power that she will not stutter because her face already blushing furiously. He doesn’t need to know what she was blushing at.</p><p>“Hey, Gilbert! I’m fine, I was just laughing at Jane’s joke.” Anne lied, she hopes he’ll believe her.</p><p>“I don’t know Jane is so good at joking. This morning you girls laughed at her jokes too, right?” he said while smiling knowingly to the girls.</p><p>He knows Anne is hiding something and she’s not blushing because of laughing. The girls nodded their heads nonetheless.</p><p>“That’s because you never hanging out with her, Blythe! Jane is practically a clown.” Jerry said and got swatted by Jane on the back of his head. Then he asked “Guys can we make another room for one more person here?” he pointed at Gilbert.</p><p>A hoots of “sure” erupted from everyone as people across Anne started moving around to make room for Gilbert. Now the table consisted of eleven people with Cole, Anne, Diana, Tillie, Charlie sitting together in one long chair and across from them are Josie, Gilbert, Jerry, Jane, Ruby, Moody.</p><p><em>Sons of bitches they must did it on purpose</em>. Anne cursing in her mind when she realized the group make room for Gilbert so he was sitting facing her. He grinned at her while putting down his tray. Anne smiled shyly at him and immediately averted her gaze to Diana beside her.</p><p>After finishing their meals, and chatting amicably with no teasing at all, Gilbert whispered something to Jerry and stand up. “I gotta go. I hope you guys won’t mind but I really love eating lunch with you guys so I hope I can join you all again in the future.”</p><p>“Of course, Gilbert. You are very welcome here!” Ruby giving her permission and Moody nodded his agreement. “Yup, Cap! Let’s make this as a tradition.”</p><p>“Oh, that’ll be fun. I agree. You should hang with us more often, Gilbert!” said Jane.</p><p>The others nodded their agreements and grinned at Gilbert.</p><p>“Wow, thank you so much! I’m really looking forward to hang with you guys. Now, I really gotta go to the rink before the bell rings. See you all!” Gilbert started to walked away then he suddenly turned around. “Oh, Anne! Do you want to ride with me or Matthew will pick you up?” he asked from where he was standing. His voice too loud and drawing some attention from the kids around him.</p><p>Anne cursed under her breath. “Matthew will pick me up. Thanks, Gilbert.” She said while holding Diana’s hand under the table seeking courage and Diana squeezed it understood of what Anne needs.</p><p>“Okay, see you at Green Gables!” he smiling at her fondly before walking away.</p><p>When his body can’t be seen anymore, the table Anne was sitting on turned into a chaotic mess as everyone started to speak at the same time.</p><p>“Did you guys saw that? Holy shit! The sexual tension was too strong!” Jane said.</p><p>“I KNOW! He never looked away from her what the fuck Anne you really making him whipped for you!” Cole said.</p><p>“Anne, darling. Why didn’t you tell me about this?” Diana said.</p><p>“Wow, this is serious! I never saw my best friend act like that around a girl. It’s not just summer fling like I thought it was.” Jerry said.</p><p>“I really have no chance at all. Blythe is too hard of a competitor. I never saw him with those heart eyes before. He doesn’t play around.” Charlie said jokingly.</p><p>“His eyes were so full of romance! Anne, you are so lucky!” Ruby said.</p><p>“Seriously, Anne… what spell?” Josie said kinda serious now, still pun intended.</p><p>“I feel like a reporter that found a really hot scandal of celebrities! This is too HOT! Avonlea High is not ready for this!” Tillie said.</p><p>“I thought I never live the day to see Gilbert head over heels towards someone. I feel so blessed today.” Moody said.</p><p>“Hey! Why are you all only teasing me? He was here before but you guys didn’t say anything to him!” Anne asked demanding explanation.</p><p>“No one can tease Gilbert. That’s never happened before and he’s too intimidating!” Tillie answered still giggling.</p><p>Anne groaned while looking at her new friends in bewilderment and almost horrified. This is her first day at her new school but her life was already filled with drama that she couldn’t possibly had back in Toronto. Not enough with that. Out of nowhere a very beautiful blonde who was glaring at her this morning in Phillips’ class come up and started greeting Anne in a really fake friendliness.</p><p>“Hello, you must be Anne!” said the blonde.</p><p>A unison of groaned from her group of new friends can be heard. <em>Wow, they really are not subtle of not liking this girl</em>. Anne looked around in an uncomfortable manner. Apparently people in the cafeteria are all looking towards her and the blonde.</p><p>“Uh yes, Hello… and you are?” Anne replied.</p><p>The blonde’s face frowned but she was fast to changed it back to smile, well the smile itself looked so forced. “Winifred Rose. I’m surprised your friends hadn’t told you about me.”</p><p>“Oh yes we forgot to tell her.” Jane said sarcastically.</p><p>“Anne, this is Winifred. She’s the person that made nasty rumor about Cole and that resulting with most of the boys in this school won’t be friends with him, they even ended up bullied him. She’s also the person that invade Gilbert’s privacy by tailing him everywhere he goes. She’s so good at pretending, especially people like Gilbert that never nosy about gossip will believe her that she is a saint. So, be careful Anne.” Tillie said with a smile on her face as if she was just reciting the most excellent speech.</p><p>“What did you just said about me, Boulter?” Winifred voice strained and filled with anger.</p><p>“Is she saying something wrong though?” Diana said with a disgust tone.</p><p>Anne really is confused right now.</p><p>“She couldn’t possibly be wrong, Di. I have an excellent memory and I remember it clearly what Gilbert said this morning to her and the event a year ago regarding Cole.” Josie said too cheerily for this situation.</p><p>Now the blonde’s face looked pale. Her jaw tense, it’s clear she’s gritting her teeth but a smile is plastered on her face. “I don’t understand what you mean, Josie.” Her voice is so sweet.</p><p>“I remember it too!” Ruby chimed in.</p><p>“My Ruby never lie. So whatever she remembers must be the fact.” Said Moody while placing a kiss on top of Ruby’s hair. The girl giggled.</p><p>“Does this gotta do with Saturday?” Jerry said nonchalantly. “I saw something. Blythe’s mood was really ruined that night. Not to mention he had been mopping because Anne went MIA.”</p><p>“Jerry, shut up!” Anne hissed, she doesn’t understand why Jerry said that.</p><p>“No need to cover it up, Anne. we can see there’s something between you and Gilbert.” Cole said and winked at her.</p><p>Anne was about to say something but Tillie beat her by speaking first. “Yes, Anne no need to hide it!” then she faced Jerry. “And yes, it was about Saturday, Jer. Like I said, Winifred was always following Gilbert everywhere, invading his privacy. Anyone with eyes can see that Gilbert was uncomfortable at first but somehow she managed to make him accept her and so they became friends but probably it’s because Gilbert is just too pure and oblivious of her true nature and she’s also smart and can engaged with Gilbert’s intelligent. I have to admit that even though it was evident she talked shit about how Gilbert is so boring but lucky because he’s handsome and popular behind his back. She’s lucky Gilbert never listened to gossip.” She paused to take a breath.</p><p>“This time she crossed a line, apparently the gossip from Saturday was true. Mother fucker Alison Martin was not lying to me and she’s so lucky to saw it with her own eyes— Winifred tried to kiss Gilbert without his consent and Gilbert left her alone. Again, Alison was so lucky. She saw Gilbert later that night walking with a mysterious girl while laughing. Yes, she said she heard him laughing. The said girl is Anne here as we know for a fact because Gilbert himself already confirmed it to us.” Tillie finished with a proud smug smile.</p><p>Anne can hear a murmured all around her. The ability to hear something from far away is killing her. She can hear all kinds of reaction from everyone. Most of them sounds very pleased with what Tillie said. Some of them asking about who Anne is. Some of them are confused and in disbelief of what they heard about Gilbert. Then Winifred left the cafeteria with some of the girls that Anne suspected are her friends. <em>Popular girls.</em></p><p>“Tillie you shouldn’t have said all that.” Anne stated her opinion as soon as Winifred left. “What if she filed a report of bullying?” she asked concernedly.</p><p>“Relax, Anne.” Diana answered her instead. “That was not a bullying. Tillie just saying facts and honestly that witch deserved it. We should’ve done that a long time ago guys.”</p><p>“AHHH I’m so satisfied to see the look of utter mortification from her face.” Tillie exclaimed.</p><p>“Queen shit, Tillie Boulter! You were really kicking it!” Jane hug Tillie.</p><p>“I’m proud of you for calling her out like that!” Ruby said happily.</p><p>“Thanks, babe.” Cole beamed at Tillie.</p><p>“Was she really that mean?” Anne asked the group.</p><p>“Mean is not the right phrased to describe her, Anne. She’s evil!” Josie said while waving her hands in the air. “I was used to be her friend because you know popular cute girls shit, I was so eager to be a part of them. Stupid. She was nice to her group of friends but I couldn’t comprehend her behavior towards the people she doesn’t like. It was unacceptable how evil her mouth is. I feel so bad listening to all her bullying for Cole. One day, I came to him and just cried asking for forgiveness of how I stayed silent when Winifred spread lies about him and he accepted me. Since that day, I left her and started to hang out with everyone on this table. Best decision ever!” She finished with a bang of her palm to the table.</p><p>“We’re glad you’re with us now.” Charlie finally said after silent most of the time Winifred was there. “I was bullied too, just because I’m tall. That doesn’t even make sense. There are others that are taller than me but she chose me to be her bullying object. What a bitch.”</p><p>“When she started to follow Gilbert around I was so irritated. I have to pretend I like it that she got close with him when in fact, I’m not. She threatened me saying that she will make my sister in 10<sup>th</sup> grade suffer. I can’t do anything about it so I pretend. I need to explain myself to Gilbert after this, I forced him to be organizer of summer’s day because Winifred forced me to make him join when he had said no to her. I hope he understand and I need to take an extra care for my sister in case the bitch really gonna do something to her.” Jerry said sadly.</p><p>“See, Anne. we are not a bully. You don’t have to be worry.” Diana placed a hand on Anne’s shoulder. As if to justify Diana’s statement a group of people walked up to their table and praise Tillie for her bravery to called out Winifred.</p><p>Anne was shaken hearing all of her new friends past problems. She felt grateful now that they chose to stand up and beat their bully. And a sudden thoughts came to her mind.</p><p>Gilbert.</p><p>She was most grateful that Gilbert didn’t fall on Winifred’s lies. She will not be able to bear it if Gilbert let Winifred kiss him. She felt a pang on her heart and that sting. <em>Wait, why does it feels so hurt? </em>She was awoken from her reverie when suddenly Cole asking her a question.</p><p>“So… what’s up with you and Gilbert? Are you guys gonna date at Green Gables after school?”</p><p>“There’s nothing between us, don’t spread gossip guys please. We’re just friends.” Anne pleaded.</p><p>“We wouldn’t. But what are you gonna do at Green Gables anyway?” Josie asked.</p><p>“There’s something we need to discuss. It’s complicated, I can’t explain.” Anne giving Josie a signal and by the look of her face she got it.</p><p>“Is he asking you to go out with him? And you will give him answer at your house?” Moody asked teasingly.</p><p>“Okay, that’s enough! Don’t scare the new girl on her first day of school. If she and Gilbert a thing, we’ll know it sooner or later. Anne, come with me to the bathroom?” Anne nods her head and went to the bathroom with Josie.</p><p>Once they reached the bathroom and Josie make sure no one is in there, she locked the door with a spell.</p><p>“Spill it, Anne. what happen between you and Gilbert? it’s not something common for mortal, isn’t it?” Josie asked, her voice low.</p><p>“I don’t think I can explain now, Josie. But yes, it has something to do with potes. I promise I’ll tell you one day. I have to discuss this with Gilbert first.” Anne said with a strained voice.</p><p>“Okay, I’m not gonna push you. But you can trust me. If you need someone to talk to about all things you cannot tell to mortals, I will listen.” Josie said with a sincere smile.</p><p>“Thank you, Josie.”</p><p>“Anytime.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry if i made Winifred's character so mean in my story. i need a mean girl. i was intended on making Josie the mean girl and making Diana the potes instead but that wont do at all and feels so forced. so Winifred come to the rescue of my story because it makes more sense for the mean girl to want Gilbert attention and my story is AWAE fic so yeap this is it.<br/>hope it's enjoyable to read<br/>and sorry if my fic is so lengthy, i lost tracked of words count:p</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Calm Before the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I'm back again with another chapter of fanfic no one asking for hehe.</p><p>This chapter took me so long to finish and was actually more than 10k words because i have no self control, so i had decided to cut it into 2 parts. so it has only around 5k words now:D</p><p>Hope you enjoy! (if there is a reader at all) lmao (but if there is a reader, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. if you have any opinion please let me know in the comments)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne texted Gilbert when she already got home to notify him he can come at any time. He replied right away and said he’ll be stuck in school for a sudden hockey meeting with his couch and teammates.</p><p>It was around 4pm when he pulled up on the Cuthbert’s driveway.</p><p>He got out from his car and saw Anne sitting down on the front porch with a book in her hand and ears plugged in. She looked so focused on her reading. He walked up to the house and she notices him, she smiles. Putting down her book in her lap and pulling out the earbud. He smiles back.</p><p>He reached the porch and Anne urge him to take a sit beside her on the floor.</p><p>“Hey, sorry I’m late.” He said while smiling apologetically.</p><p>“You are not late for anything. Relax.”</p><p>“Still, I feel bad for making you wait.”</p><p>“I have my way to fill the time.” She grinned at him and he grins back.</p><p>“Bukowski. He any good?” Gilbert asked, reading the title of the book on Anne’s lap.</p><p>Anne stared at him with unreadable expression. “Define good.” Is all that she said before she snorted and Gilbert laughed.</p><p>“Wow, such a mysterious individual you got.” He shakes his head feeling giddy with the easy conversation.</p><p>“Nah, I’m just plain old Anne. Nothing mysterious about me— well, almost.” She scrunched her nose and slightly frowned.</p><p>“We both know that’s not true.” Gilbert stare at Anne waiting for her response.</p><p>Anne kept her gaze to the ground in front of her. She didn’t even blink. Her breath was heavy and she looked kind of distraught. Gilbert contemplate to break her from whatever it is she’s thinking right now but he doesn’t know what to say so he kept silent and watched her carefully.</p><p>He’s been thinking the whole ride from school to Green Gables of what they’ll be discussing.  That will be a heavy subject for the both of them. He then remembered the time he had spent with the company of Anne and the other kids on lunch break. He had asked Jerry through text in between Phillips’ class to asked Moody to have lunch with his girlfriend Ruby when he noticed that Anne and Ruby are friends so that Jerry can join with Moody and that automatically made Gilbert join them too because Gilbert always had lunch with Jerry. The conversation was so light, Anne laughed so much and he was content by it. The other kids were also very nice to him. They always involved him in every subject they were talking about even though he was not really paying attention because he kept staring at Anne. Gilbert knows that they noticed he was staring at Anne most of the time. He is not very subtle about it. In fact, he wants his feelings to be known by everyone who sees, especially by Anne but she seems to not notice or pretend to not notice.</p><p>But now when there’s only the two of them, he doesn’t know what to do. He knows what he came here for, but he doesn’t know how to broach the subject.</p><p>Anne finally made a sound of inhales and started speaking. “Jerry said you had been mopping while I’m gone. Was that true?”</p><p>Gilbert felt his body stiffen. He didn’t expect this question at all. He wants her to know his feelings but he absolutely never wanted her to know how hopeless he was when she was gone. <em>Jerry, you are a dead man when I see you next. </em>He thought, plotting all kinds of revenge for his best friend.</p><p>After what feels like an eternity of silence. Gilbert eventually made a sound under his breath. He was amazed by how Anne didn’t push him to answer her right away. She must have understood that what she just asked him is quite an embarrassing matter. He finally looked at her carefully and saw that she’s fiddling with her earbud, waiting for a response.</p><p>On the other hand, Anne actually didn’t know why she was asking that question. She regretted it immediately because it’s not just embarrass Gilbert but her as well. She felt like the question is so narcissistic. Who does she think she is? She doesn’t know what to say after she had blurted out that wretched question to ease the awkwardness so she shut her mouth and will herself to not blush and come out as indifferent as possible. She <em>finally</em> heard him moving and making a sound.</p><p>“Uh I— When did he said that?” Gilbert asked awkwardly. A blush blossoming on his cheeks.</p><p>“When Tillie called Winifred out not long after you left the cafeteria.” Anne said as nonchalant as she could.</p><p>Gilbert is now curious, what was happened when he had left? Then Anne suddenly asking him another question that making him even more panic.</p><p>“Do you like her? Winifred?” she ventured when Gilbert didn’t say anything.</p><p>“What?!” he looked at her with wide eyes. “Why would you think that? I’m not!” he exclaimed apprehensively.</p><p>“Curiosity,” she answered simply. “you see… after you left, Winifred came and greet me. I remember she was glaring at me in class so I was a little surprised to see the sudden change of treatment she gave me. Then suddenly Tillie started calling her out and people seemed to be agreeing with her. There’s only one thing that I don’t understand.” She said, eyes still glued to the ground.</p><p>“What is it?” he asked nervously. He wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans.</p><p>“Everyone said she’s the only girl that you are friends with. If she’s a bully, then why are you friends with her?” Anne finally lift her head and looked Gilbert in the eyes. A glint of disappointment in her eyes.</p><p>Gilbert sighed and rubbed his palm to his face. <em>Just what she had heard about me? </em>Gilbert wonder. He hoped people have a good impression on him and tell her just that. But he still wants— no, need to explain to her about his relationship with Winifred. Because he suddenly remembers what Anne said last Saturday about the hand shake “<em>Trust me, it is the other way around, Gilbert.</em>” she needs to understand what happened between them more than him. In order to do that he knew she needs to trust him in return. So he will explain to her even though that means she will know about him not really having another friends except Jerry because he shut himself from most people since his dad died.</p><p>“Anne, you promised you would tell me about what’s going on between us and I trusted you. not just on that term. I do trust you in everything but I think you have yet to trust me fully. Now I will try to explain to you about myself and I hope I can gain your trust. You might think that I’m weird afterwards but that’s fine, I will not be offended because I know I’m weird and I don’t have a problem with that as long as I don’t hurt others and know how to respect people. I want you to know me and believe me. Will you let me try and explain myself?” Gilbert asked her with a serious look.</p><p>Anne felt her heartbeat quickened. <em>He’s just like me.</em> She thought. She never met someone who describe about themselves the way Anne always does until Gilbert did. She really wants to know more about him. She knows she will understand him whatever it is that he will tell her. She nods her head not breaking eye contact with him.</p><p>“Okay…” Gilbert inhales deeply and continue. “As you already know from the talk at dinner, Bash was adopted by my dad when I was six and he was sixteen. His parents’ died because of an illness and my dad was their friends so he took Bash and raised him as his own son and my brother. Then four years ago I lost my dad in a car accident, he died on spot. He was my last blood relatives. My mom— she died giving birth to me so I never know her. Bash is the only family I have left. After my dad died, I find it hard to make a connection with other people. I felt like it was useless. But honestly, I was just scared. I don’t want to feel the loss of the people I love again so I shut myself, not letting people in my life. I only let Bash and Jerry to be close to me because they already did.” He paused for a moment and look away from the eye contact he had been maintained with Anne. Her eyes were so earnest. He feels like if he kept staring at her he will not be able to continue and get lost in her ocean blue. “Jerry is my best friend since grade 7. I felt numb when my dad died and Jerry helped me to keep feeling with all of his goofiness and jokes. I still hang out with other boys but none of them understand how I cope the way Jerry does.”</p><p>“How did you cope?” Anne asked.</p><p>“Studying, practicing, sleeping and working.” He smiled sheepishly.</p><p>“And how are the other boys understand it?”</p><p>“Having fun, girls, alcohol…”</p><p>“What about Jerry?”</p><p>“He had never push me to do anything I don’t want to, he just listened and keep me company. That’s what I really needed. I’m so grateful for him.”</p><p>Anne smiling at him understandingly. “Go on.”</p><p>“Then the Cuthbert came too. Well, I knew them since I was small but we weren’t close back then. After dad died we got closer like a family when they started taking care of me who turned into somewhat zombie and Bash whom was drowned with works dad left behind. The orchard was really troublesome for a 24 years old Bash back then.” Gilbert chuckled but then his face turned somber in a hast. “He sacrifice his dream to become a ship captain and take over our orchard. I told him he didn’t have to do that but he said that to become a ship captain is years away and we needed money to live. My dad left us a savings but it won’t do for both our studies. So Bash started studying about how to manage an apple orchard in the library. That’s where he met Mary and they fell in love. At first I was so skeptical around her until I finally relent and let her in. She became friends with Marilla so fast and they all take care of me and loved me unconditionally until now.”</p><p>Gilbert paused again and smiling sadly. He sighed and continue his story. “Even after all of that it’s still hard for me to let people in. I socialized less often. Only engaging in conversation around school and hockey. I didn’t make any effort to make friends and I smile less too. I even got a nickname of ‘Mr. not so Blythe’ by the teacher, you know, pun intended.” He rolled his eyes and Anne giggling “As time goes by I never smiling genuinely again, only when needed. I lost passion and just do everything to fill my time. I became too intimidating for people my age.” Then she remembered how her new friends talk about Gilbert. Now she understood what they meant. She nods her head and he continue.</p><p>“But, for some reason I became popular around girls.” He shrugged and grimace. “They said that I’m ‘so mysterious’ some even called me a ‘tsundere’, ‘dandere’ and ‘kuudere’.”</p><p>“What are those meaning?” Anne asked interrupting him. He then chuckles softly at her curiosity. <em>She’s so cute!</em> He thought.</p><p>“I looked it up on internet and it says those are anime character personality types. Do you want me to explain that too?” he asked teasingly.</p><p>“No! Sorry please continue.” She shakes her head, her cheeks blushed, Gilbert smiling softly at the sight.</p><p>“Jerry said that there has been some kind of a competition around girls to <em>conquer Gilbert Blythe</em>. Those girls are the worst kinds really they are relentless! Openly flirting some even try seducing me at parties. That’s ridiculous really. I don’t even understand why they did all that. It’s not like I’m handsome or anything. I’m just me…”</p><p><em>Is he kidding? He’s one of the most handsome boy I’ve ever seen!</em> But he doesn’t look like he was trying to get a compliment. He looked genuinely confused and he really doesn’t think he’s handsome. <em>Does no one ever tell him how handsome and beautiful he is? I will have to tell him one day…  </em>Anne shivered at her own thoughts.</p><p>“You said you don’t like party.” Again, Anne cut him to get rid of the earlier thoughts.</p><p>“I only came to an after game parties and always got home early. Always. May I continue?” Anne nodded and mouthed a ‘sorry’. “That’s why I never drink. It’s too dangerous to get drunk around girls for me and my dad once told me that he wanted me to be a responsible man. He asked me if I don’t mind to not touch alcohol until I turn eighteen so I do it. Have you ever got drunk?” he suddenly asked Anne.</p><p>“No, I tasted my parents’ wine when I was fifteen but I don’t like it and never try alcohol again ever since.” She answered and Gilbert hums before continue his story.</p><p>“So, since I was fourteen after my dad died I keep dodging those; alcohol, girls and having fun with no responsibility. I know it doesn’t sound make sense. Whatever the hell a fourteen years old do with all that, right? But it’s true, some of the boys in Avonlea are very wild at such a young age. I’m glad I didn’t get trapped with those kind of people.” He said.</p><p>“Wow… should I be aware of someone I should not hang out with?” Anne asked.</p><p>“Billy Andrews. Jane’s twin brother. He often got arrested for drug use and always get away with it because of his father’s connection. As far as I know, even Jane never acknowledge him as her brother.”</p><p>“Thanks. So, about Winifred?”</p><p>“Right— so last year, Winifred started following me around. At first her presence really disturbing me. But she really didn’t act like she wanted to flirt with me so I gave her a chance.  She acts differently from other girls. She jokes around like Jerry and she’s also smart in class. I like talking with her about school stuff and listening to her witty comments about something. We became friends along with Jerry. I thought Jerry like being friends with her too but then I remember if she’s not around, Jerry will tell me something bad that people say about her. Because I never really care for gossip, I never listened to them. Turns out she is indeed as bad as what people say. I need to talk to Jerry about this.”</p><p>“You will, Jerry said he needs to talk to you about her too.” Anne chimed in.</p><p>“Thanks for telling me that, Jerry might have a big mouth for joking and teasing but when it comes to serious talks he doesn’t have the knowledge how to start it. I must be the one that start it.” he smiled and stretch his body slightly.</p><p>“Gilbert, I forgot my manner! Wait here, I will bring you something to drink and eat.” Anne stand up but Gilbert stopped her.</p><p>“Anne, water will suffice. I don’t feel like eating anyway.”</p><p>“Okay, wait please.” She smiled and get inside the house, after a moment she was back with two glasses of water in her hands and a bottle of juice in between her arm and body. Gilbert get up to help her. “In case you want something sweet.” She pointed to the juice and grinned.</p><p>Gilbert can’t help but to smile back. She really is an amazing creature. Very considerate and caring. He was lost in his thought and staring at her until she called his name softly. He clears his throat. He felt his face hot and he was sure he’s blushing right now.</p><p>“Sorry, got distracted with something in mind. Thank you…” Anne nodded. “Where am I now? Oh yes, Winifred. We became friends. But I still set limitation with her. I never spend my time with only her. I always have Jerry by my side and she sometimes showed that she doesn’t like it— wow, now that I think of it, she really was a pretentious just like Tillie said. I don’t think I have to go on detail about her, it’s not important.” He said and Anne nods her agreement. She doesn’t really want to know how Gilbert spent his time with Winifred in the past anyway.</p><p>“Then last Saturday at the party, she crossed a line. We were sitting around the bonfire, Jerry sat a bit far from us because he was talking with other kids. Winifred suddenly moved her body in front of me and touched my cheeks with her hand, she looked at me in the eyes as she slowly closing the gap between us. I knew what she was going to do and before she can get any closer, I stood up and ran from there to the place where you found me. This morning when she confronted me in class before you came I said I don’t want her company anymore and I told her I never intended to make her more than just friends the way she thought. Then she left me after Tillie, Ruby, Josie and Jane indirectly laughing at her, clearly listened to our conversation. After that, I heard the girls said something about how bad she treats other people and how much of a pretentious she is. Like I said earlier, I’m not a person that engaged with gossip so I never know how she acts and treats others when she’s not around me. I don’t care either and never interested to find out. People must think that I’m stupid to be her friends. If I know she’s a bully I’d never let her near me. Do you trust me Anne?” he looked at her tentatively but hopeful.</p><p>Anne feels sympathetic for the boy in front of her. She never thought that he had a somehow very complicated life because it didn’t show on his face; he always smiled at her and that made her thought that he is a perfectly happy boy. Losing your own family is so hard, Anne knows that after her parents gone. But hearing as how Gilbert still having a hard time letting people in even after four years of his dad’s death is really disturbing her. And the fact when he finally gave someone aka Winifred a chance and let her in his life, it was all a fraud. That must be suck.</p><p>“I trust you.”</p><p>“Truly?”</p><p>“Yes, I really understand what you feel and it’s not just to make you feel better. I also lost my parents not too long ago. It hasn’t even been a month. That’s why I moved here.” She confessed.</p><p>“Jesus, Anne. I didn’t know, I’m sorry. How are you now? How are you feeling?” Gilbert said. He looked at her sadly.</p><p>“It’s fine. I’m fine. You and I cope with loss differently though. I chose to cherish my life because my parents sacrifice theirs for mine.” She smiled and looked at him, he seems confused. “I will explain what I mean.”</p><p>“Okay,” Then he whistled. “that was the longest introduction I’ve ever done in my life!” he said then laughing.</p><p>Anne join him in laughter and said “It was long— that must be suck, isn’t it? knowing that the true nature of Winifred is so different from what she showed you.” she stopped her laugh and stare at his eyes. <em>Golden, green, gray… </em>Anne thought as she realized how rich of color his eyes were. Then she shook her head to stay focus on the conversation.</p><p>“It does. I was so convinced she’s a kind person. I even told Bash that when he teased me about her. Turned out, I was wrong.” He nodded and sighed.</p><p>“I have one more question for you.” Anne said. It has been bugging her to ask this question to him.</p><p>“What is it?” he lifted his eyebrows questioningly.</p><p>“Why change now?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“From your story and from how I had known you for the past two weeks, I feel like I hear a different person— You said you don’t smile often but you always smile kindly to me. I know the smiles you gave me since the first day we met are not fake or just a polite smile. You meant it. You had meant to smile to me. I know I sound so narcissistic but I need to know why…” Anne asked and staring at him intently, demanding answer.</p><p>Gilbert knew this question will pop out if she knows how he was before he met her. He already prepared for it, he knew what to answer to that question but still, his heart beating up so fast and he felt nervous. A lot of scenario playing in his mind.</p><p>
  <em>What if she thinks I’m a creep?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if she thinks I’m a liar?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if she thinks I’m trying to fool her?</em>
</p><p>His mind reeling with every doubt of whether he must tell her about the dreams or not. Yes, he wants her to know how he feels about her but Gilbert doesn’t want to tell her just yet.</p><p>Is this a crush? No, it feels more than that. Stronger than that. He knows what he feels but he doesn’t think she will be ready to hear it. The last thing he wanted is scaring her away with his own feelings. After all, it’s only been two weeks since they know each other. It will have to wait.</p><p>But he thinks he must tell her about the dreams. That will only be fair for her to know.</p><p>Gilbert put his elbows on his knees and rest his face on his palms for a moment before lifting his face to look at her in the eyes and saying “This will sound crazy.” he paused to sip some water, his mouth suddenly dry. “Honestly, I started smiling like that since before I even met you, but I think you already arrived at Avonlea the moment it happened. That happened the night before the dinner. I also think I saw you from my porch that night. Were you opened a window on the gable room and stayed there for a few minutes?”</p><p>Anne furrowed her eyebrows together trying to remember the night she arrived at Avonlea. Then she remembered, she did open the window and talking to the sky, to her parents, how grateful she is for them and the Cuthbert for taking care of her.</p><p>“Yes.” She muttered under her breath.</p><p>“I knew it.” he shakes his head and rubbed the nape of his neck. But a faint smile plastered on his face. “I stared at you until you closed it again and I smiled. I was just so happy that night, I didn’t know why but now I know now it was because of you.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” her breath got caught in her throat.</p><p>“All I know is, that night was probably one of the happiest time of my life and you were the reason of it. The crazy part is not that though.” he said groggily. “I— uh how do I say this without sounding weird?” he talked to himself.</p><p>“Gilbert just say it.” Anne started to lose her patience. <em>What did he mean she was the reason of his happiness?</em> She thought.</p><p>“I hope you don’t get mad at me but I think I’ve been dreaming about you since March— No, I’m sure of it.” He blurted out quietly.</p><p>Anne’s eyes grew wide. She couldn’t believe what he just said. He has been dreaming of her? just like she does? Okay, this is really scary. Unknown things are scary and she doesn’t like it at all.</p><p>“You— have been dreaming about me?” she asked breathlessly.</p><p>“Yes, but Anne I swear to God it’s not an inappropriate dream.” he said in fear of Anne taking it the wrong way.</p><p>“You sure it was me?”</p><p>“I’m dead sure. Let me explain how the dreams are.” When he saw she nodded her permission, he continued. “So, I dreamt I was in this vast beautiful meadow and I saw a figure of a girl not so far from where I’m standing. Her back facing me and she has red hair. Every time she almost turned her head to face me I always awake. Then I met you— I knew it that moment I saw you, the girl in my dreams is you. I know that sounded made up, but I swear I really have those dreams every single night since March. After the night we met, I dreamt differently; I started seeing your face in my dreams. That’s it.” he stopped talking and ruffling his hair in frustration. He really is shy to said it out loud to her.</p><p>Anne stay silent. This is too much to process— she really didn’t consider this at all. She never thought that Gilbert also dreamt of her. And MEADOW. She also dreamt of him in the meadow. What is happening? What happen between them? Is he really <em>the one</em>?</p><p>Anne got lost in her thought, then she heard Gilbert speak again.</p><p>“Anne, please say something.” His voice sounds so remorseful. He really thinks he fucked up with Anne by telling her about the dreams.</p><p>She looked at him and think; <em>this is it, right? </em>she looked away again and breathing deeply. <em>I need to do this… I can do this… I will tell him everything including my dreams.</em></p><p>But she knows what she must do first before explain everything to him. If he got scared, he’ll run away. If he’s not, he’ll stay and listen to her and if she’s lucky he probably willing to help her to figure out about the curse. She will not push him. She can even make him forget if he wishes to do so.</p><p>
  <em>Breathe, Anne. Do not panic.</em>
</p><p>“I-I will tell you about me as well as telling you everything you need to know about what had happened between us since the first time we met. Are you ready for the big revelation? This will sound even crazier than your dreams.” She said slowly and shift her gaze to him, he already staring at her with his brows furrowed.</p><p>“There’s something really going on, isn’t it?” He asked her.</p><p>“Yes. Are you ready, Gilbert? I need you to be open minded.” He nodded and that’s enough permission for her to do what she had in mind. “Let’s start with a hand shake.” She said, holding out her hand.</p><p>Gilbert understand what she meant. Those images will come back this time the moment their hands touches each other’s. He felt frightened, but they need this. He knows it. This is something that must be done. He stares at her eyes and he saw an anxious look in it.</p><p>He can sense that Anne was concern about something, but it’s not because of the pending touch. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears that pooling in the corner. He knows she’s about to cry but her face was stoic and pensive. But he also saw there’s a strong gut in it.</p><p>If she can endure so much emotion like that, he must as well. So with a determination, he took her hand. The moment they both gripped each other’s hands, he felt it again. This time the struck is even more stronger.</p><p>One by one, images that they saw two weeks ago made its way back inside Gilbert’s head. Now it was more constant he can hear voices too.</p><p>He looked around then he realized he’s not in the front porch of Green Gables anymore. He was in front of a big tree. People are all dancing in joy. Laughter can be heard from all direction, he scanned his surrounding and saw <em>the wed-couple</em>, dancing together, staring at each other’s eyes, not minding other people’s present. Gilbert can see the ring on the woman’s finger.</p><p>Then everything seems to be fast forward.</p><p>He was now standing in front of a burning house and the same woman from the wedding he saw earlier running out of it with a bundle held tight to her chest. It feels like he was also running following her but he’s still in the same spot and holding Anne’s hand. The woman stopped abruptly and he hears a wailing of baby that came from the bundle the woman is holding. Then Gilbert saw a man running towards the woman taking the bundle that revealed two little babies. After the man hold the babies safely in his arms, he stepped away from the woman’s stiff body. Gilbert followed the direction of what the woman was looking at and when he saw what made her stilled in her track, he felt his heart dropped. The man from the wedding was hanging upside down on the tree where the couple danced under.</p><p>Then it was fast forward again. A sudden thunderstorm replaced the prior slow and calm snowfall, now the woman already kneeling on the ground, wrapping her hands around the hand of the man that was hanging before, now laid on the ground. The woman still wearing the ring Gilbert saw on the wedding. Then he felt Anne’s hand suddenly squeezing his hard, he looked at her and found her pale face and wide eyes in horror, he followed his gaze to the direction of what Anne is looking at and he himself felt his body stiffen at the scene in front of them. The last thing he remember was Anne’s voice, screaming so loud and then it all went dark.</p><p>He passed out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HEHEHEHE Gilbert passed out...<br/>I love passing out Gilbert, total moke.</p><p>Edit: just realized every color that i wrote to describe Gilbert's eye color starting with G</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Calm Before the Storm (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is full of emotional roller coaster.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning: the first few lines after Anne asked Gilbert in the opening of this chapter  mentioned dead bodies. if you are sensitive, please just skip it.</p><p>Hello again with part two of the previous chapter of fic no one asking for.<br/>I'm slightly emotionless so it was hard for me to write this chapter lol. but i hope it'll be enjoyable to read</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You awake?” Anne asked as she saw Gilbert stirred on her bed.</p><p>She’s been waiting for him to regain his consciousness back for the past 30 minutes. He had passed out the moment he saw the dead bodies. The heads were separated from the bodies that were wrapped by roots with fresh blood still dripping from it. If Matthew and Marilla hadn’t told her the story of Avalon before, Anne sure she will faint as well just like Gilbert. She knew what she was going to see, it was slightly different and gave her more details compared to what Matthew and Marilla had told her, but seeing and hearing are a very two different experiences. Matthew and Marilla sure made the story more PG-13, either they did it on purpose or that’s the only version they know, Anne couldn’t decide. What she saw was sad, brutal, horror, barbaric and cruel.</p><p>Gilbert’s eyes opening slowly and as he did so, he groaned, his head felt so hurt. He grabbed and pulled his hair in hope to ease the pain but to no avail. Anne get up from the chair she was sitting on and helped Gilbert to sit upright, leaned him in on the headboard. Grab the glass of water that is resting on her nightstand for him. She then sat on the bedside. Noticing how pale his face.</p><p>“Drink. It’ll help the headache. Do you want some aspirin? But you need to eat first, I can prepare it for—” Gilbert stopped her with a small shake of his head, he sighed. Anne understand and didn’t push him any further so she asked. “You sure you’ll be okay?”</p><p>“Yes, Anne.” he replied weakly. He took the glass from her hand, careful not to touch her skin. Anne noticed.</p><p>“You won’t be seeing anything now, I assure you.” she looked ashamed and guilty. “I’m sorry, I made you see all those and got you fainted.” Her voice so small, her lips quivered. She really wants to cry.</p><p>Anne knew this would happen. She knew Gilbert will be scared of her. She already prepared for any reaction he’ll give her but she didn’t think that it will shattered her heart so seeing him like this.</p><p>“Anne…” he said slowly.</p><p>Anne fixed her gaze to her hands on her lap. “I understand if you are scared of me right now. I really am sorry.” She said as tears started falling down from her eyes.</p><p>Then she feels his hands gripping her forearm softly. He tugged it lightly to urge her to look at him. She turned her head slowly at him. He was smiling at her fondly.</p><p>“Yes, I’m scared.” Anne feels her heart dropped, tears streaming down her face faster. But then he continued. “But I’m not scared of you, I’m scared that if it comes back you’ll get shock again like earlier. I told you before, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. I don’t know how this thing works. So I have to keep precaution from it happening again with no warning.”</p><p>She let out a relief sigh and wipes her stained tears cheeks. “I must look like a mad person right now, am I?” she asked Gilbert and slightly positioned herself so her body was facing him too.</p><p>“A little, but Anne… we were in shocked. It’s only made sense for us to look shaken. I fainted Anne, you were only screaming and I fainted.” He chuckled, looked more relaxed as blood starting to colored his face again.</p><p>“Well, you didn’t know what you were going to see but I did.” She said simply but her face looked nervous and she gnawing the bottom of her lip.</p><p>He understands what she meant by that. The explanation she promised him last Saturday will emerged now. All jest subsided and replaced by seriousness. “I’m ready to hear it whenever you ready, about everything, anything or nothing, now or later, it’s up to you Anne. If you don’t feel like it, we can talk about it later.” he said kindly. Eyes looking at her earnestly.</p><p>Anne exhales loudly. “No it’s fine, I already promised to tell you today.” she paused to look at her watch “It’s half past five. Will it be okay if you go home late? You can have dinner here.” Anne asked him.</p><p>“I can go back at any time. I already told folks at home that I will meet you today. Ah—” Gilbert’s face went blank as he remembers something. “I got into an argument with Mary on Saturday and it led to her demanding me to tell her what you’re gonna tell me. But I told her it’s up to you, if you don’t want to—”</p><p>“I know,” she interrupts him. “I met her yesterday and she told me about it. Everything I’m about to tell you minus what we just experienced with the images, she already knew. You only need to tell her what we saw.”</p><p>“But why—? she doesn’t have anything to do with it.” he frowned, perplexed by the news of Mary.</p><p>“She doesn’t— but she knows what to do and she can help me. May I start telling you now? All about Mary will be reveal in my explanation as well. Disclaimer though; Mary gave me permission to tell you about her secret. I worried that you’ll get a wrong idea if I don’t tell you this.”</p><p>“Secret? What— I mean… yes you may. Sorry.” He stammered. He looked so lost and confused.</p><p>Anne clears her throat and thinking for a second of how to tell Gilbert without making him even more confused than he already had. Then she thought it’ll be easier if she sorted everything chronologically.</p><p>“Last March, on my birthday’s eve, I had a very unusual experience. I was so happy when I’m about to go to bed, excited for the birthday party with my friends the next day and then I saw things around me were floating and when I realized, it all dropped to the floor…” Anne saw a disbelief look on Gilbert’s face and she swallow the lump in her throat. “I know what you’re thinking but just listen, okay? This is not a scam.” Gilbert nods his head, but his brows still furrowed together.</p><p>Anne moved from her position beside Gilbert to the the foot of her bed as far as possible from where Gilbert was sitting against the headboard. She felt like the air was suffocating and Gilbert’s intimidating presence really making it harder to breathe.</p><p>“The next day I got a really high fever. The party was cancelled but my parents still gave me my present— it was this ring.” Anne pulled out the ring from her right third finger and putting it on her palm before placing it on her bed for Gilbert to inspect. He’ll know that ring if he paid attention to when they saw those images.</p><p>Gilbert took it and a realization wash over his face. His mouth agape. He looked back and fro to Anne and the ring until he finally able to form words. “This… I saw it on the woman’s finger in those images when we held hands, Anne. Is this—?”</p><p>“You recognized it. Good. Put the ring back on the bed, we’ll talk about it later. I have to follow the timeline.” Anne ordered and Gilbert obliged. “The unusual experience happened again around May at school when I saw something that really made me upset. I locked myself in one of the bathroom stool,” Anne furrowed her eyebrows. That was not a really pleasant memory because she was a total loser back then, had a crush to a total dickhead just because he was nice to her once. She doesn’t want Gilbert to know, so she doesn’t elaborate. “I was upset and crying—”</p><p>“What made you cry?” he asked frowning.</p><p><em>Shit, why did he have to ask? </em>She let out a breathy forced laugh.</p><p>“I saw a boy I liked kissing with another girl.” She shrugged, feigned a nonchalant to hide how mortified she actually was.</p><p>“Oh okay.” he clenched his jaw as he shifted his gaze to where the ring is.</p><p><em>Is he mad? Why does he look piss off? </em>Anne thought to herself.</p><p>Gilbert felt a pang in his heart at the mention of Anne liking— No, liked someone else and that person made her cry<em>. What kind of an asshole that dare to break Anne’s heart and made her cry? What kind of fool that managed to gained Anne’s affection and wasting it?</em> All these thoughts made Gilbert wonder; <em>How many boyfriends Anne ever had?</em> And at this one particular question, he feels jealous to those boys. He clenched his jaw and refuse to look at Anne.</p><p>“Right, ah… As I was crying I heard the girls outside started screaming and what made them screamed was because water in the bathroom came floating to the ceiling. Once I realized, it all dropped again to the floor and the next day I got a fever again. The third time something weird happened was in my house. I was waiting for my parents to come home after two days not coming back and can’t be contacted. I was devastated, I sobbed and wailed. I was in my living room and it’s like there was a tornado inside. The weather outside suddenly turned into a storm. Then I’ve finally understand that those events happened when I got too emotional, whether it’s a positive or negative emotion if I get too drown in it, something unexplainable to human’s brain will occur.”</p><p>“You are saying you…” Gilbert stopped midsentence, pondering his next words. “You have some kind of a power?”</p><p>“Yes. Magic, to be precise.” Anne admitted.</p><p>Gilbert only nods his head at her reply. He really doesn’t know what to respond to that. He thought that she is just messing with him but those images were too real and impossible and what she just admitted actually explained how it can happen. It made senses.</p><p>“I know I sound ridiculous and delusional.” Anne said quietly.</p><p>Gilbert snapped his head up in surprise. It feels like she can read his mind.</p><p>“I’m not gonna judge until you finish your explanation.”</p><p>“Okay. Thank you Gilbert.”  she gave him an appreciation smile. “As I said, the third time was triggered by my parents’ missing. The day they gone missing, I got a call from them. They were crying and asking for my forgiveness because they can’t protect me anymore and that I have to find Matthew and Marilla Cuthbert. I didn’t understand what they mean at first so I waited for them to come home and they never coming back. So after two days of waiting, I got so upset I ruined my living room. The next day, I went to the police to report about them, I gave the polices the recording of my parents’ last phone call and I was directed to wait in a room with a mirror. Officer Judy came and explaining things to me, she said that my parents might be already dead. She doesn’t want to give me false hope. Not long after the talk with the officer, I got a call from an unknown number who no other to be Matthew’s number. When I picked it up the first thing that Matthew said was his name and that my parents are indeed dead.”</p><p>Anne stopped talking and closed her eyes. She knows she decided not to dwell in grief over her parents’ death but it would be a lie to say she’s not feeling any pain from losing them. Every night when she’s already tucked safely under the blanket she would talk to her empty room about her day to her parents as if they were there and cry silently. No one knows about this, not even both her guardian.</p><p>She can’t hold it, especially talking openly about what happened to them. Sadness finally took over her and she can feel her lips quiver and tears pooling behind her closed eyelids. If she opens her eyes, it will fall down. She bit the inside of her bottom lip to prevent the tears that are threatening to fall. This is not the time for her to cry, especially while Gilbert is looking at her. But then she felt the bed moved and the next things she knows is she was wrapped in a hug. A hand caressing her hair softly. She feels her body tense of the foreign hug but she also felt safe somehow. Then the dam broke. She cries to his chest and hands clutching his shirt.</p><p>When Gilbert hears Anne’s chocking sobs, he instinctively lifted her so she is sitting on his crossed legs then hugging her tighter and closer to his body. He knew the moment she closed her eyes that she wanted to cry, he noticed how hard she tried to stop herself from crying to no avail when her lips started quiver. He felt his heart broke for the girl in his arms. He knew how hard this must be for her, he was once in the same place as her and even until now, it still hurt him every time he misses his dad.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I know I said I’m fine but it hurts so-so bad. W-When will it stop hurting? I miss them so much, Gilbert.” she confides. She didn’t want to say all that but it was all too much to handle by herself and his hug really makes her feel safe. So she just blurted it all without really thinking.</p><p>“It won’t stop, you’ll miss them every day and it will hurt but you’ll survive. I know you will. As time go by it will be more bearable. Don’t keep it to yourself, Anne. You must tell someone about how you feel.” Gilbert said, swaying their bodies slightly together.</p><p>“I can only talk about my parents to Marilla or Matthew but I don’t want to make them sad and worry about me.” She whispered.</p><p>Gilbert hold her shoulder away from his body to look at her face. She ducked her head then he cupped her cheeks with both of his hands, slowly lifting it until their eyes met. Her face and eyes red, still crying. He can see how much she’s hurting and he wished he can take away her pain but he knew it’s impossible. “Talk to me then.” He suggested, dropping his hands when she didn’t try to look away from him.</p><p>“I am talking to you now.” Her voice rasps. She wipes the snot that almost fall from her nose with her shirt sleeve. <em>I must look so ugly right now. </em>She sighed and once again ducking her face until her chin touched her chest.</p><p>“You’re cute.” Gilbert blurted out before he can stop himself. But he doesn’t care, it was true, she <em>is </em>cute and beautiful even in this state.</p><p>Anne snap her head up and saw Gilbert smiling softly to her. <em>Did he just read my mind and lie to me so I feel better?</em></p><p>“W-What?” she stammered.</p><p>“I said you are cute and Anne…” he paused as his hand lifting to her left cheeks to wipe away the tears that still streaming down her face. “you can talk to me whenever you feel like this. I’ve been in your state four years ago and If you let me, I will be more than happy to listen.”</p><p>She giggling lightly “You’re such a tease— I’ve burden you enough Gilbert. I haven’t even done with my explanation but now I’m crying and ruined your shirt.” She said guiltily.</p><p>“I’m serious, you are cute.” Anne shakes her head but smiling at him. “Don’t worry. It just need to be washed.” He grinned at her while pointing to his shirt.</p><p>“Thank you, but crying all snotty like this is not cute at all, Gilbert, though I appreciate your effort to make me smile with that joke.” She countered with finality.</p><p>Gilbert didn’t say anything to reply. He only stares at her face with an indescribable expression that made Anne’s stomach turned, she doesn’t know what to do so she lowered her gaze and look at the wet patch on his shirt that was caused by her tears. Then they both went silent for a moment before Gilbert finally speak.</p><p>“But you need it… to talk to someone. Admit it.” he insisted.</p><p>“Yes, I do.” she relented with a sigh. It did feel better to cry and say what she feels to someone instead to an empty room.</p><p>“Promise me. If you need someone to talk or cry or whatever, you’ll tell me and I will be there with you.” he said genuinely.</p><p>“I won’t promise you that. But, I will consider you as one of the person I will reach out when I need someone. You’re too kind, Gilbert. Thank you.” she looked up to his face and offer him a grateful smile.</p><p>“That sounds good enough for me. Anytime, Anne.” he smiles back. “Now, will you tell me the rest of your explanation or should we postpone it? it has been a roller coaster of emotion for you. I can wait…”</p><p>“No, I need to finish this tonight if that’s okay with you.” Anne said fast.</p><p>“It’s only almost six. It’ll be fine as long as you are okay but go on.” He encouraged her, but then realize their compromising position. Anyone who see will think all kinds of things and he doesn’t want his relationship with Anne get tarnish with gossip. But if she wants to keep this position he will not complain, he still needs to ask her though. “But… do you prefer to sit on the bed again or keep like this? I don’t mind though, really! But if anyone come and see, it will give them ideas. God forbid Rachel Lynde walks in and see us like this, her mouth would make the most scandalous gossip and she often come here like it was her own house.”</p><p>Anne looked down and realized that she was sitting on Gilbert’s lap and his hands are resting on her waist. “Crap! I didn’t realize. Sorry Gilbert.” She got down in a haste and sat herself back on the bed now a little too close to him because there’s not enough space after the hug. He shifted back a little and she’s thankful for his thoughtfulness of their cramped spaces. But cursing internally for the blushing that must be forming on her cheeks now.</p><p>“Now, you can tell me the rest.” He said while repressing a smug smirk at her reaction.</p><p><em>She blushed easily around me. </em>He thought.</p><p>Anne nodded and brace herself before lifting her head to look at Gilbert’s face. She can see that he’s repressing a smile. <em>God, must you made a very handsome face like that? It’s criminal! </em></p><p>“Yeah, o-okay.” She stuttered. “Apparently Matthew and Marilla are old friends of my parents. I once lived here for 3 years but I couldn’t remember it because my parents blocked my memories alongside my ability to use my magic. Until 3 weeks ago I didn’t know that I am a potes.” She confessed steadily.</p><p>“Potes? That’s how you call yourself?” Gilbert interjected.</p><p>“Yes. Me, my parents, Matthew, Marilla and many others that can use magic are called potes.” Anne stated.</p><p>“When you said that you have some kind of magic power, I thought it was only you.” Gilbert said in a surprised tone.</p><p>“Of course not. There’s a lot of us, scattered all around the world.” Anne hesitates before saying the next words. “Even Bash is a potes.” she bit her lip nervously after saying that.</p><p>“What?!” Gilbert voice so high it almost sound shrill. His eyes wide.</p><p>“Mary said I can tell you this. She said that Bash also agreed to tell you about this through me.”</p><p>“But…” Gilbert shakes his head. “It can’t be. I know him!”</p><p>“You can ask him yourself. I only know it myself yesterday when I met Mary at the library.”</p><p>“Prove it to me so I know you’re not lying.”</p><p>Anne was surprised by the tone of his voice. He sounded so suspicious and angry. “Okay, what do you want me to do?”</p><p>“Whatever. Anything that’s clearly a mere human can’t do.” he demanded.</p><p>Then suddenly Gilbert was in the middle of a beautiful meadow under the moonlight. Everything in the room were gone except for the bed he was sitting on with Anne. He looked around and words in gold were scattered above him; poetry, quotes, lyrics and some doodles. Gilbert was in awe. He was skeptical and thought Anne was lying to him when she said that Bash is a potes. But now after he saw it with his own eyes, there was no way Anne lied. This is real. Potes are real.</p><p>Somehow the meadow look kind of same with the one in his dreams but he didn’t say anything about it. This was not an illusion because he can touch the flowers beside the bed and he can feel the wind blowing. He glanced at Anne who already staring at him sheepishly.</p><p>Gilbert can’t believe he doubted her not a few seconds ago. This girl in front of him is a miracle. A beautiful miracle.</p><p>“I used to collect them in my notebook along with my stories or in my phone’s note but now that I know I can do this.” She glanced up and around her with a proud smile. “I decided to collect it here. It’s more beautiful.”</p><p>“Yes, beautiful.” He said. When Anne shifted her gaze back to him the moment he said that, he was staring at her. “I’m sorry I accused you of lying. It’s just hard to believe when you bring Bash in all of <em>this</em>.” He staring at her with an earnest gaze that holds so many emotions.</p><p>They stayed silent for a moment, staring into each other’s eyes. His eyes glowing under the moonlight, and before Anne could get lost again in it, she stopped the trick and they were back to her room. Gilbert flinched and smiled sheepishly, realizing he was staring at her for far too long.</p><p>“It’s fine. It was hard for me to believe it too the first time Matthew and Marilla told me about all this.” She said softly and offering him a smile that took his breath away.</p><p>“And Mary? Is she also Potes?” he asked immediately so she stopped smiling at him like that because he will not be accountable of what he might do just because of her smile. And he knows exactly what he wants to do to those beautiful lips, he wants to kiss it so bad.</p><p>Thankfully she answered right away and he let out a little relief sigh. Focusing back to the real reason he was here in the first place.</p><p>“No, she is not. She’s a mortal just like you but she is a keeper. She knows about the existence of Potes and she works at the library to guard something below it. One of the Potes’ library.”</p><p>“Wow…” Gilbert was at lost for words. He never thought that his family hide part of themselves from him and he never notice anything.</p><p>“Do you still want to hear what I have to explain or do you want to stop and go home to talk with your family?” Anne asked, sensing the turmoil from him.</p><p>Gilbert considered to call it a night with Anne but he decided it will be best to talk with Bash and Mary about it when Dellie already asleep. So he shakes his head.</p><p>“Sorry, this is really not what I expected to be hearing. If they knew that I’m talking to you about this right now, they must be waiting for me no matter how late I’ll be to explain. So please continue.” He stares at her hesitant face and offer her a reassuring smile. “I’m fine, don’t worry Anne. By the way, that was really incredible what you just showed me.”</p><p>She blushed slightly at the compliment and a thin sheepish smile forming on her lips.</p><p>“Okay and thank you.” She nodded and straighten her body. “The reason my parents made me forget was because I have so little control of my magic and I didn’t want to leave Green Gables when they decided to move to Toronto. But the night I arrived at Green Gables my memories came back on its own somehow. I remember everything that I had forgotten, my childhood, my magic, Matthew and Marilla. I remember them again and I was so happy.”</p><p>“Why did your parents decided to move?”</p><p>“I honestly don’t know. I think they thought it’ll be safer to five in a crowded and busy place like Toronto. Matthew and especially Marilla against the idea but my parents were so determined with their decision so Matthew and Marilla let us go.”</p><p>“And your parents keep it a secret for years until their death?” she nodded. “And Matthew and Marilla was okay to take you after years of not communicating?”</p><p>“Matthew and Marilla considers my parents and me as their family. They met even before I was born. And apparently, they stay in touch after we moved from Avonlea. It was only me that didn’t have any communication with them for eleven years. Mom and dad always sent my pictures to Matthew and Marilla to inform them with all the changes throughout my life. They are more than okay taking me to live with them. And they always knew someday it would happen because it was bound to happen no matter what. They already prepared for it.”</p><p>Gilbert kind of confused; <em>What was bound to happen? Prepared for what? And how did they die? </em>But he nodded nonetheless and ask her again. “How did your parents died? Sorry if I’m being insensitive but you hadn’t told me, and why did they called you and said something like that? What happened?”</p><p>“The curse. They died because of a curse.” Anne swallowed the lump that forming in her throat.</p><p>“Curse?” Gilbert frowned.</p><p>“There is a curse that befalls Potes. We are not allowed to fall in love with fellow potes. So if there are two potes fall in love but they don’t do anything about their feelings, they will be safe. But if they express it in any way, married or not, having kids together or not, they all will die.”</p><p>“So… both of your parents were potes?” Gilbert asked.</p><p>“Yes, they were.” Anne replied sadly.</p><p>Gilbert felt relieved because he is not a potes. That means, he’ll have a chance with Anne. All this new magic world he never knew exist before really captivated his attention and he needs to know more.</p><p>“But why?”</p><p>“Why fellow Potes can’t fall in love, marry and having kids with each other?” Gilbert nods. “Because there was a tragedy. You’ve seen it with me through this ring.” She pointed to the ring.</p><p>“Anne… elaborate, please.” He sounded confused.</p><p>And just as he asked, Anne tell him about the story of Avalon that Matthew and Marilla already told her. She summarized it for him and not go as detailed as the way Matthew and Marilla did.</p><p>“The woman and man that we saw was Avalon and her husband, Finlay. The bodies that….” She paused and gulped. “made you fainted and I screamed were the bodies of Marion and 5 other potes that helped her to spread slander about Finlay.” Suddenly Anne chuckled and Gilbert got confused.</p><p>“Why are you laughing Anne? I don’t find anything funny here.” he asked and look at her like she grow a second head.</p><p>“I remembered Marilla’s version of Avalon’s curse. Turns out it was just a version where parents would tell their children about the curse, Mary told me yesterday that the real curse which Avalon casted was never written and documented so there’s no way potes in these days know the exact words of it. And Marilla was so serious when she casted it— I’m sorry it’s so funny Gilbert.” she laughed so hard now. After a few moments she composed herself and inhales some air. “So sorry he he.”</p><p>Gilbert smiles softly. Looking at her laughing became one of his favorite thing now. “It’s fine, but care to tell me more about the curse and why did I saw Avalon and Finlay through the ring?” he asked kindly.</p><p>“So like I said, I met Mary yesterday and told her everything that happened between you and me. That led to her explaining some stuff regarding to what we saw, the curse.” She lowered her gaze to her hands on her lap. “Mary said the purpose of the curse is; fellow potes can’t fall in love and marry each other so there will be no new generation of special or pure potes like Avalon who have more power and ability than ordinary potes, that’s why the kids whose born from two potes are bound to the curse as well.” she stopped as she heard Gilbert gasped. His face became pale and tense.</p><p>
  <em>No, no, no, no. This can’t be happening. That means… No, God please don’t. Please…</em>
</p><p>Gilbert buried his face on his palms. He tried so hard controlling his breath but it was useless. He can’t breathe. His chest heaving for air, eyes burning with hot tears that are threatening to fall and his body slightly tremble.</p><p>“Gilbert, are you okay?” Anne asked concernedly.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah just... give me a minute. The headache from earlier when I woke up came back full force.” He fibbed.</p><p>“I’m gonna get you something to eat so you can take some aspirin. Marilla wouldn’t mind if you have dinner first in my room.” She stood up but he took her wrist to stop her.</p><p>“No… it will be fine, Anne.” His voice sounded hoarse.</p><p>“But—” he lifted his head and looked pointedly at her with eyes red rimmed and stern, making her feel small.</p><p>“I said no. Sit, please. I have questions.” He said firmly.</p><p>Anne sat back on the bed and she realized that he moved his hands from her wrist and entwined his fingers with hers. She looked down to their hands, making her face heat up with blood. She looked up and find Gilbert staring at her face and she can see that his eyes were glistening with tears.</p><p>“You were cursed too?” he suddenly spoke, startling her.</p><p>“Gilbert are you sure, you’re okay? Your eyes…” She said carefully.</p><p>“Anne… answer my question.” He didn’t waver.</p><p>“Yes,” she said simply before putting the back of her free hand to his forehead. It doesn’t feel hot. “you’re worrying me.”</p><p>He stayed silent and clenched his jaw to prevent him from crying. He felt his heart crushed. It’s not fair, she didn’t do anything wrong, so why must she die because of a damn curse? He must do something, there must be a way to save her.</p><p>“I’m fine... Now,” he finally said after a few seconds of silent, took her hand away from his forehead and kissed her fingers in one smooth motion before wrapping it with his own. “is there a way to break it? curses in books and films always have a way to break it. Does this one that is not a fiction have it too?”</p><p>Gilbert tried so hard not to break in front of her. He needs to calm down. If he felt scared shitless for her life, she must be devastated herself. He doesn’t need to show her how vulnerable he is right now. He must be strong for her. He ducked his head and blinking fast to relieve his burning eyes. Fortunately, it worked.</p><p>Anne’s eyes grew impossibly wide. Her breath got hitched as she tries to process what had just happened. Why did Gilbert become so affectionate all of a sudden? This is not like before when she cried and he hugged her. This is not an attempt to give her comfort. And this is clearly not a friendly act of affection. But it felt so right and she wanted more. Now she can feel he’s making a circle motion in the back of her hands with his thumbs as he lifted his head up and looked straight to her eyes. She didn’t dare to look away from his eyes. Aside from the fact that those hazel orbs already hypnotized her, she doesn’t want to break eye contact in worry that she’ll look to other places that can leads to imagination she definitely doesn’t need right now. She exhaled slowly.</p><p>“I— you— umm, yes. Yes… there is a way.” She stammered, her voice low.</p><p>Gilbert finally release a breath that he didn’t realized he was holding. Feeling relieved, he softens his gaze to Anne and a small smile forming on the corner of his mouth. But she looked so flustered and worried at the same time. He then let go one of Anne’s hand, lifting it to tuck a strand hair behind her ear but he didn’t drop his hand, instead cupping her cheek and caress it softly with his thumb.</p><p>“How?” he asked.</p><p>“W-what?”</p><p>“How to break it?”</p><p>“Break?”</p><p>He chuckled softly. Despite all the worry he feels right now; Gilbert can’t deny the warm feeling in his heart watching her reacting to him showing her affection with small touches and she doesn’t reject it. He really has an effect that make her all stuttering mess and blushing adorably. He like it and he will not stop doing it as long as she doesn’t ask him to stop.</p><p>“The curse, Anne… how to break it?” he said softly still caressing her cheek and staring at her eyes.</p><p>“Oh,” Anne was screaming and swearing internally for her reaction. She feels so nervous and they sat too close, she can feel his breath on her face. She could kiss him if she moved forward. She shook her head lightly. Thankfully, there is still some semblance of common sense that made her stop her silly thought before making embarrassing impulsive decision.</p><p>“So, how to break it?” he asked again.</p><p>
  <em>I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. For Christ’ sake just tell him, Anne! </em>
</p><p>She couldn’t form a word at all. She doesn’t know how to say that she need his help to break the curse. But she must tell him.  She took a couple of deep breaths and close her eyes.</p><p>Gilbert can sense the nervousness from her and he give her time to prepare herself from whatever she’s seem to afraid so much to tell him. He let go of her cheek and entwined their fingers once more, slightly squeezing her hands. Then she opened her eyes but she hasn’t look at him yet.</p><p>“Remember that day on the cliff when you were telling me about your theory?” she’s now looking at him. He nodded. “Turned out, one of it was right.”</p><p>Gilbert’s eyebrows shot up in surprise but at this point it shouldn’t have made him startled anymore. She basically had told him a secret of the world. “Which one?” he asked nonetheless.</p><p>“Avalon and Finlay were <em>our </em>ancestors.” She said hesitantly. “When I said Marilla needed me, I was lying. Sorry.”</p><p>“I knew, but why did you lied? What was going on in this brain of yours?” he said while tapping her temple with his pointer finger softly and reached her hand again. He won’t let go just yet. Holding her hands feels so right and their hands fit together so much. It gave him comfort.</p><p>“I lied because I was panicked.”</p><p>Gilbert nods his head, understanding her reasoning and doesn’t say anything. He just keeps staring to her eyes. Encouraging her to continue and so she does.</p><p>“I was not really thinking back then— about the curse. There’s so many things happening in a very short time; settling in, making new friends, adoption matter, practicing my magic…” <em>Dreaming and thinking about you. </em>She sighed. “Then when we talked that day and you told me about your theory I realize about something Marilla and Matthew had told me about a way to break the curse so in panicked I ran to spoke with them about it, to questioned them.”</p><p>“Have you find the answer, now?”</p><p>“Yes…” she stopped talking and shakes her head lightly. She was afraid of what she has to reveal to him after this.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” he asked, unsure of why Anne looked so nervous.</p><p>She let out a shaky breaths and staring at him groggily.</p><p>“You have a big part of how to break the curse.” She finally said it and ducked her head to avoid his gaze.</p><p>Gilbert was dumfounded after hearing her. He is willing to help her in any way to break free from the curse but to have a big part in it was just surprising him. What did she mean by it?</p><p>He shook his head and blinked before asking her a question. “Okay, so what am I supposed to do?”</p><p>Anne looked up at him with wide eyes in disbelief. “Gilbert, are you just gonna jump right in and help me?”</p><p>“Yes?” he asked rather than answering. “Can’t I?”</p><p>Anne shook her head fervently. “No— Yes! I mean you of course can. But won’t you prefer to know how first before saying okay? You didn’t even question the fact that I told you that we had the same ancestors.” she furrowed her eyebrows.</p><p>“Okay, okay.” He raised his hands in surrender letting her hand go. “Please, do continue with everything that I need to understand before I can help you with the curse.” Then his hands rubbed his face in frustration. He didn’t care anymore with those images or ancestors or whatever. What matter now is Anne’s safety.</p><p>“You listen and don’t interrupt me. Deal?” she held out her hand for him to seal the deal.</p><p>“Deal.” He took it, shook it, but not letting go.</p><p>“Gilbert, I prefer with us not holding hand.” Anne said carefully as she trying to release her hand from his grip.</p><p>“Why?” he said like he didn’t want to. However, he let her hand slipped from his.</p><p>“I can’t concentrate.” She said and blushing hard.</p><p>“Sorry, it’s just feels so good to touch you” he said without thinking and immediately shot his hand up to rub the back of his neck and avoiding to look at Anne.</p><p>Anne gasped. Her face getting more redden. “I— it’s not that I don’t like it. in fact, it was the contrary and that made it so hard to concentrate. I-I…” she stopped when she realized she was rambling.</p><p><em>Did I just admit that I like being touch by him? Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!!! </em>She swears inside her head. She felt so mortified.</p><p>Gilbert chuckled lowly and looking back at her. “That’s a relief then. Now, tell me the rest so I can help you.” he tried to hide a joyous smile after hearing that she basically like it when he touched her.</p><p>She nodded. “So I told Marilla and Matthew about what you told me and I asked them am I really Avalon’s descendant. And turned out, I am. And that means I am the only one that can break the curse that befall all of the potes around the world.” she paused and swallowing. “In order for me to be able to break it is to find the other descendant of Avalon.”</p><p>Gilbert raised his hands to ask a question and Anne nods her head, giving him permission to speak. “And the other descendant is me?” he sounded unsure.</p><p>“Yes, correct.”</p><p>“And how do you know that I am the other descendant? How can you be so sure?” he asked incredulously.</p><p>“Because of this,” she reached out from beside them to take her ring. “This was Avalon’s wedding ring. You saw it on her finger, right?”</p><p>Gilbert nodded. “May I see again?”</p><p>“Sure,” she handed the ring to his palm.</p><p>He inspecting it again, more thorough than the first time. the inside of the ring has an inscription and he read it quietly “’<em>Notre Destin’ </em>what does it mean?” he asked.</p><p>“It means ‘Our Fate’ in English” she answered.</p><p>“It’s a beautiful thing to write on a wedding ring.” he said and Anne nodded her agreement.</p><p> “My parents lied to me saying that they bought it from an antique jeweler when the truth is, it’s a family heirloom.”</p><p>“So how exactly this ring made you sure that I am Avalon’s descendant?” his eyes still examining the ring.</p><p>“At first it was just a guess from Marilla that this ring can lead me to the other descendant. She told me to ask Mary whether it’s true or not, so I did ask her yesterday and she said Marilla was right. The heirloom will only reveal the true descendants by showing them images of the original owner when they touch it together at the same time.” she explained as simple as possible.</p><p>“Are there other heirloom?” Gilbert asked finally looking at her.</p><p>“There are two more heirlooms that will be given to me once this ring served its purpose. And that means we need to make sure it already served its purpose.” Anne proposed.</p><p>“Okay,” He said as he reached Anne’s right hand and slid the ring to her finger. “we basically already touch it together but I think we have to do it like we did before. A hand shake.” So he positioned their hands together in a hand shake. When there’s nothing happened Gilbert released Anne’s hand.</p><p>Anne smiled and said. “It’s already served its purpose. You didn’t see anything, right?”</p><p>“No,” he said softly. “so I am positively Avalon’s descendant. What am I supposed to do?”</p><p>“You already know that Avalon casted a curse so potes can’t love and marry each other.” He nods. “apparently she also said how to break it but she made it kind of impossible to do in the near future at that time.”</p><p>Gilbert sighed and dropped his head. <em>Can she just jump to the conclusion of how can I help her? </em></p><p>Anne can sense that Gilbert is losing his patience so she braced herself.</p><p>“The way to break the curse…” she said slowly whilst watching Gilbert’s hanging head. “the only way, is by Avalon’s descendants to…” she stopped as her breath become more erratic.</p><p>Gilbert snapped his head up when he heard Anne’s breathing. “Anne… Anne! are you okay?”</p><p>Anne nodded and soon her breathing became more calm. “Gilbert, you are not oblige to do anything, okay? If after I tell you how to break it and you feel like you wouldn’t be able to do it, I understand.”</p><p>“I’ll do it. Whatever it is. Don’t worry about it, Anne.” he said softly, restraining his hands to reach out and take hers.</p><p>“No, no… you don’t understand… it’s not gonna be simple, Gilbert. It’s a lifetime commitment!” she spat at him.</p><p>“What the hell, Anne. I’m trying to help you here!” Gilbert spat back.</p><p>“Stop saying that! If you know how, I’m sure you wouldn’t want to!” she shouted almost crying.</p><p>“So tell me! You’ve been stalling and how are we supposed to know whether I’ll end up helping you or not!” Gilbert said steadily but too stern and stiff.</p><p>“I know you wouldn’t.” she whispered as tears starting to fall on the side of her face.</p><p>The sadness that she feels was not because she felt desperate to break the curse. But it was because she can’t imagine he would fall in love with her. She already knew that he cares for her but she’s not sure if he can love her the way she’s already falling for him.</p><p>“Anne, just say it!” he ordered.</p><p>She kept silent for a few seconds. When Gilbert about to say something again, Anne beat him and said something that made him stiffen and heart beating so fast.</p><p>“We have to fall in love.” She said so quietly, Gilbert almost couldn’t hear it. “Like I said, you’re not oblige to do it. I know it’s impossible because I know how hard it is for you to let people in so it’ll be hard for to fall in love not to mention fall in love with a plain girl like me. It’s more likely impossible. I underst-” she suddenly was stopped by Gilbert who’s leaning in and crashed their mouth together.</p><p>What she just said was all what Gilbert needs to finally brave enough to kiss her. He loved her. God, he loved this girl so much it doesn’t make sense. The amount of affection he feels for her are too much he can’t hold it back anymore. He was scared that she will mad at him for kissing her without asking her permission first but he couldn’t care less, he will show her that he already falling hard for her and this is the only way he could think of beside saying it. He feels her body so tense. He tried to make her relax by holding the back of her head but she stayed still and stiff. He almost pulling back but then he felt her lips moving. She’s kissing him back.</p><p><em>Anne Shirley-Cuthbert is kissing me back!</em> he said victoriously inside his head and deepen the kiss.</p><p>Anne closed her eyes, she has so little time to think of what happening when suddenly she can feel one of Gilbert’s hand tangling her ponytail in the back of her head. She was so startled she didn’t response at first. After a few seconds feeling his lips against hers, she kissed him back and tilting her head to deepen the kiss. She hooked both of her hands around his neck and dug her fingers into his thick curly hair whilst his free hand moving to rest on her waist, slightly pulling her closer to him.</p><p>The kiss was desperate, feverish, rash and hesitant but somehow magical.</p><p>
  <em>Gilbert Blythe is kissing me… </em>
</p><p>She doesn’t understand why this is happening but she was not going to complain because deep down, she always knew she wanted to do this the moment they first met. He is after all the hazel eyed boy in her dreams whom she has been in love with for months that she thought was not exist. And then she finally met him in real life. He’s real and she fell in love all over again with the real hazel eyed boy. She suddenly felt the urge to tell him about the dream, she pulled back a little, leaving his warm lips and he groaned. She rested her forehead against his and staring intently into his closed eyes.</p><p>“I’ve been dreaming about you too.” she whispered.</p><p>“What?” Gilbert asked slightly panting. He didn’t believe his ears so he opened his eyes to look at her ocean blue orbs that already staring at him.</p><p>“The dreams you always had. I dreamt of you too. I was standing in the middle of meadow staring forward and I hear something, I turned around and I’ll see you, at first I only can see your eyes. Hazel. And I will wake up before I can process the rest of your face. I was so shocked the night we first met because I know those hazel eyes so well.”</p><p>Gilbert let out a shaky breath. He feels on the edge of tears but a huge smile forming on his face instead.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me earlier? I was sure you thought of me crazy.” He moved his hand that still on the back of her head to her cheek and caress it slowly.</p><p>“I don’t know how to say it.” she confessed shyly.</p><p>“I’m in love with you. It always has been. The moment I saw your hair in my dreams I knew I was gone. And when I found out you are real I was so happy like never before. I love you, Anne.”</p><p>Anne chocked as tears streaming down her face. She can’t believe that he loved her too. Gilbert held up both his hands and wipes her tears away.</p><p>She wants to say that she loved him too but she was too overwhelmed. So Instead of saying it back. Anne leaned forward and kiss him again. She slid one of her hand to his jaw and trailed at it lightly with her fingers, this eliciting a small content sigh from Gilbert and he dropped his hand to wrap her waist and lifted her up making her straddling him.</p><p>This second kiss was very different from the first kiss. It’s soft, determined, and full of unspoken words that the both of them had been keeping to themselves; <em>I love you—I love you too…</em></p><p>They kissing for like an eternity when suddenly a knocked on the door pulled them back from the spell. They broke apart abruptly. Thankfully whoever that just knocked didn’t barge into the room. Anne’s and Gilbert’s flushed face, swollen lips, panting breaths and disheveled hairs are not something they wanted to share with other people but themselves.</p><p>“Anne… dinner’s ready. Bring Gilbert downstairs.” Marilla’s voice sounded comical.</p><p>Anne’s eyes grew wide as realization dawning on her “Shit” she said quietly.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Gilbert asked, perplexed hearing Anne swearing. He worried that she regretted the kiss.</p><p>“Marilla and Matthew probably listening after our banter that means they know what we just did.”</p><p>“But we were quiet.” Gilbert looking at her funny. <em>Thank God…</em> he felt relieved.</p><p>Anne rolled her eyes and angling her head to the side of his head. “Gilbert, potes have the ability to listen from a far distance. I asked them that I want some privacy and they sealed the ability but our shouting certainly too loud and they must’ve heard it even without the ability. That’s why Marilla’s voice sounded so weird like a teasing!” she whispered very quietly directly to his ear.</p><p>Gilbert wasn’t prepared of what Anne just did. Her breath fanning on his neck gave him goosebumps all over his body. “<em>Fuck!</em>” Gilbert muttered under his breath.</p><p>Anne immediately pulling back. She can literally saw all hairs were standing on the nape of his neck. She didn’t really consider of what her action could do to him and that made her blushing. She tried to get off from straddling him but he wrapped her tightly and won’t let go.</p><p>“I don’t want to move.” He pouts his lips and looked down.</p><p>Anne chuckled slightly and cupping his cheeks guiding his head up so he’s looking at her face. “But we must. We can continue our conversation after dinner. Okay?”</p><p>He nodded and they both get up, helping each other to look as nothing of sort —kissing— had transpired. When they done tidying themselves, Gilbert immediately hug her and whispered to her ear “I love you.” then Anne wrapping her arms around his torso and replied “I love you, too.” they both smiling.</p><p>After a few seconds, Gilbert let her go from his embrace. He then kissed her forehead and grinning adorably afterwards making Anne giggling. She then took his hand and they trudge out of her room to the dining room downstairs. Feeling so content and relief that they are in the same page.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think about the kiss?<br/>I think it's kinda rushed, but i'm dumb because i was running out of ideas on how to end this chapter. so here we are lol.<br/>and please bear with my lack of vocabulary and lots of grammatical error, English is not my first language.<br/>i hope it's still enjoyable to read:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>